<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calling For Home by HeroesLegacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555836">Calling For Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesLegacy/pseuds/HeroesLegacy'>HeroesLegacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Eustass Kid, Alpha Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gang AU, He's Zeff's kid!, Hurt/Comfort, I hate that, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Mild Language, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Portgas D. Ace, Omega Sanji, Omega Trafalgar D. Water Law, POV Multiple, Possessive Behavior, Teach creeping around Ace, Why did they add Vinsmoke to Sanji's tag?, teach is a jerk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesLegacy/pseuds/HeroesLegacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't want to be an Omega in East Blue.</p><p>When Blackbeard took over the city, he enforced several new laws, one of which being that Omega had to be owned. To protect themselves and others from them. This makes things difficult for Ace, who is an Omega owned by Teach. He and Marco are in love, but separated by being in different gangs. Can Ace ever be free of Teach and join his family, the Whitebeards? Or will he be collared by Teach forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Portgas D. Ace &amp; Whitebeard Pirates, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've have been wanting to write an A/B/O story for ages, and here we are. I have the Omega AU in my 'Fire Fist Ace - Story Collection', but because they are so different from each other, I'll be continuing that one. I know for the Tangled AU, it got stopped once I began writing it's book version 'Born of Flames' but they were going to be pretty much exactly the same. This is a modern day, mafia/gang A/B/O story.</p><p>So this is going to be a mainly MarcoxAce story, but with other ships, such as KiddxLaw, ZoroxSanji, LuffyxNami, and maybe more. There is going to also be a one-sided Teach/Ace, considering the nature of this story. Ace is an Omega, and Marco is an Alpha.</p><p>Warnings: Manipulation (emotional and physical), Discrimination (against Omegas), possibly murders, Kidnapping, Stress, Mpreg (just in case you're not into that sort of thing.) mentions of rape (None of it should be happening to the main characters, but mentioned for side ones, I will announce if that changes but I doubt it), pretty much slavery (for Omegas) and if there are more I'll cover them during the story as we go, but so far that should be it.</p><p>Also thanks Ariel Lazarus, for helping me out with scents. It was driving me nuts trying to figure out who should have what xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raftel was a very large city, often divided into four smaller ones, which were North Blue, East Blue, South Blue, and West Blue. Each was ruled over by the top gangs. North Blue, by Germa 66, were once one of the most powerful mafia families, but now no longer. They had started losing ground to other gangs ten years ago, such as the Donquixote gang, who later moved past South Blue to take over Dressrosa, a city close by to it.</p><p>The Portgas family, a very old, and powerful gang that ruled over South Blue, disliked the Donquixote gang at first. They slowly build up a friendship of a sorts over the years. They had the country of Alabasta at their back, and the Royal family remained somewhat friends with the Portgas mafia family.</p><p>West Blue was ruled over by a number of gangs, though the Fire Tank gang was beginning to overpower the other mafia families there.</p><p>The last was East Blue, ruled over by Gold Roger, the Godfather of Raftel himself.</p><p>He was allied with Sphinx, the Whitebeard family's city, that sat close by them. Roger was loved and hated by many, his fame, fortune and strength earned him many friends, as well as enemies. There was only one women he fell in love with though.</p><p>Portgas D. Rouge, the mafia leader of the Portgas family, and his rival.</p><p>Twenty years ago was when everything changed. Shiki, the Golden Lion, attacked Gold Roger, and they fought for days. Shiki was defeated, but Roger was left tired, and thus, Rocks D. Xebec, leader of the Blackbeard gang, attacked.</p><p>They fought for ten days, but in the end, Roger fell.</p><p>His gang were chased out of East Blue. Roger was executed in Loguetown where he was born. Xebec took everything of Roger's, his fortune, his fame, and even tried to claim his Omega, but a Portgas never surrendered.</p><p>Rouge escaped, despite being pregnant, and gave birth to a boy with grey eyes like her father's, dark hair like her lover's, and her own wavy hair and freckles.</p><p>She named him Gol D. Ace.</p><p>The nurses who had helped her were forced to rat her out. Rouge had managed to hand over her child to Monkey D. Garp, a high ranking police officer, so that Xebec couldn't harm her pup, before the Alpha took her away.</p><p>That night she murdered him, and in return, she was executed in Loguetown, where her mate had been executed eight months before her.</p><p>They had both died grinning.</p><p>Bluejam, one of Xebec's subordinates, took over for him, and then, twelve years later was murdered by Marshall D. Teach. Teach had been a member of the Blackbeard gang for years, but had infiltrated the Whitebeard gang, to pass Xebec information on their movements.</p><p>That was when the rules had changed. Omega had been deemed too emotionally unstable, and had to be owned by Alphas and Betas, so that they could be kept in check.</p><p>After all, they did not want another Omega to murder a gang leader. Not like how Portgas D. Rouge had murdered Rocks D. Xebec.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. East Blue Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace opened his eyes slowly, yawning into the pillows, before stilling. They were incredibly soft, the mattress below was memory foam, shaped into his perfect sleeping position, and the blankets over him were thick and warm. That meant he was with Teach. Sighing he stretched out, groaning happily when his joints loosened up.</p><p>He must have just finished his heat. Teach always had him go through his heats in his manor. That way Ace would be comfortable and safe, and no one else would smell his scent during his heat.</p><p>No, only Teach was allowed to, much to Ace's frustration. The bastard 'owned' him after all. That had been one of the rules the Blackbeard gang had given East Blue, that Omega's had to be owned otherwise they would be captured and 'shipped off', to who knows where. All anyone knew was that nobody saw those Omega again.</p><p>The law had only been brought in because Teach was pissed off with Ace's mum. Xebec tried to claim her after murdering Gold Roger, but his mum had obviously not allowed it. She had been found with a knife in her hands, and his blood over her, his body lying still in bed.</p><p>His mum apparently ended up laughing when they detained her, and grinned when they executed her the very next day. It was a shame he had never gotten to meet her, or his father, or whom his Pops thought was his birth father.</p><p>Gol D. Roger.</p><p>Pops swore that Roger was the only person Rouge would have a child with, despite how wild she tended to be. Ace had cut off that conversation quickly, because he didn't want to know about his mother's sex life, thank you very much.</p><p>The thought of Pops made him sigh. It had been a month since Ace had last seen his family.</p><p>A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, and he spotted Pascia peaking round the door.</p><p>"Sir,would you like your breakfast?"</p><p>"Please, Pascia."</p><p>She brought in the trolley, and began setting up the table. Ace waited by the bed, because he knew he wasn't allowed to help, that it would piss Teach off for helping the staff. The bastard was possessive, and didn't like 'his' Omega doing things the 'normal' Omega would do.</p><p>The uppity bastard was getting too big for his boots.</p><p>"Master Teach has already picked out your outfit."</p><p>Ace snorted. "You don't have to call him 'Master', he ain't here."</p><p>Pascia only threw him an indulgent smile, before going to lay out his clothes. Ace growled at the sight. He knew Teach 'picking out his clothes' would lead to something bad. The bastard never usually did it after all, not unless it was to punish him.</p><p>"Oh hell no. I told him I was going out today," Ace spat, heading for his wardrobe, but Pascia trembled, and that caught his attention.</p><p>"My apologises," she whispered. "B-But Master Teach said I must make sure you dress in this outfit for today."</p><p>That was dirty. Ace scowled, because if Pascia didn't obey Teach would hit her, and he'd get away with it too. Teach was just mad that Ace refused to stay here now that he had finished his heat. It wasn't his fault Luffy's appointment was today, and that he wanted to see what his little brother would possibly be presented as.</p><p>Hopefully not an Omega. Sabo was thankfully a Beta, so hopefully Luffy was one too, or an Alpha, anything but an Omega.</p><p>He couldn't stand the thought of Luffy having to put on a collar everyday, of being 'owned' because he could be a 'danger to society'. Nobody could even buy Ace, not Sabo, not Luffy, not even Pops.</p><p>The Whitebeard gang had tried, and Teach had laughed in their faces at the offer.</p><p>Ace sighed. "Fine, I'll wear it."</p><p>"I will prepare you a bath while you eat," Pascia bowed.</p><p>He was an Omega, but because he was Teach's Omega he wasn't treated like the rest. Oh no, high society Omegas were treated like royalty. He snorted at the thought. Law absolutely despised it, and so did Yamato, but while Ace was a mate to a higher class Alpha, those two were children to them.</p><p>Ace quickly munched down his breakfast, then went and got cleaned up in the bathroom before glaring at the damn outfit Teach had deliberately picked out for him. It was a dress, with a low cut top half showing off most of his chest, collarbone and neck, but wrapped round his shoulders. The bottom had a long back, and a high front, that barely covered anything, much to his fury. To add insult to injury the bastard had added leather straps as accessories, and they had locks on them. Ace swore if Teach tried to chain him up, he'd bite the bastard.</p><p>Most Omega wore outfits like theses, and Ace was very vocal on how much he hated it. High society Omega, nah, not so much, they usually got to wear whatever they liked, but Teach was punishing him today.</p><p>He growled lowly, but slipped off his nightgown and began to put it on. Pascia assisted him, adjusting the dress as best as she could to cover everything, then helped add the straps to his arms and wrists, while he tied the others around his thighs and ankles. The last set went around his waist, highlighting it's curve.</p><p>Lastly, he picked up the collar Teach had sat out, the one with his symbol, to warn off any Alphas or Betas thinking about messing with him, that he was already owned.</p><p>Ace sighed heavily, but passed it to Pascia, who gently slipped it around his neck. She tightened it, and it made him feel caged. That he would never be free.</p><p>Pascia had the same look inside her eyes, the same, helpless gaze. It made his blood boil, because if Teach had his way then this would be all any Omega could look forward to once they were born in East Blue.</p><p>One day they'd break it. One day Omegas would be allowed to happily roam the streets in East Blue again, without having to wear whatever they were told, and without having to be owned by someone.</p><p>Without these god damn stinking collars.</p><p>One day, hopefully.</p><p>"Alright, now I just need my shoes," Ace sighed.</p><p>It was thankfully a warm day today, and not windy.</p><p>That would be a disaster otherwise.</p><p>"Master Teach has set out some sandals for you."</p><p>Ace rolled his eyes. "Of course he has."</p><p>The sandals had small heels, and would show off his ankles. The leather straps would help with that, make him look even more desirable, and he scowled at the thought. Teach wanted to show him off, and glancing at the to-do planner on the desk told Ace that Teach had a few meetings today.</p><p>He paused when he heard the door open, and scowled when Teach walked in. Their eyes met and Teach whistled, eyes gleaming.</p><p>"Ah, you look gorgeous, my dear."</p><p>"You're such an ass," Ace scowled, crossing his arms.</p><p>He glowered as Teach wanted closer, laughing. "Zehahahaha, rude! And here I gave you a pretty outfit," Teach said, tugging him closer by his waist. "The belts really highlight your hips and waist."</p><p>"It's uncomfortable," Ace complained.</p><p>"I think it looks lovely. Anybody would be desperate to buy you, your scent's still lingering from your heat, your skin is nearly on full display," Teach said, admiring his chest, and Ace grimaced when Teach's hand ran down his back.</p><p>He was just thankful that at least the dress covered that up, otherwise he may as well just be wearing nothing.</p><p>"Oh yes, you will be the perfect tease for today," Teach purred, nuzzling his neck. "And before you begin complaining any further, you will make it on time for your brother's blood test. I promise you."</p><p>"And who are you teasing today?" Ace sighed.</p><p>Teach chuckled. "Your favourite people. The Whitebeard gang."</p><p>Ace scowled. "Seriously?"</p><p>Ah, so it wasn't just a punishment for him. He was dressed up like this to frustrate his family too. Well, that was just great.</p><p>"Zehahahaha, how could I resist? Your 'family' have been trying to buy you off me for years. My old gang is so pissed off with me, but they won't do anything while I have you in my arms. I wonder how terrified they are at the thought that I could one day mate you properly."</p><p>Ace wanted to hurl at the thought.</p><p>He and Teach hadn't mated, thank everything in the god damn world for that, Teach merely liked embracing him, holding him close, and dressing him nicely. Apparently, lying beside Teach at night was the only reason he could sleep too.</p><p>That was the thing about Teach. He never slept, apart from when Ace lay next to him in bed. Annoyingly enough Ace's heats helped as well, because Ace craved attention. His Omega side wanted embraced and pampered, it enjoyed being treated nicely, which Ace couldn't entirely blame himself for.</p><p>He had grown up without any of the sort of comforts Teach gave him now.</p><p>Not after his grandpa had given him to Dadan so that she could raise him. She was a small time crook with a large gang, but a not so successful one. He had been forced to care for himself by the time he became four.</p><p>So yes, Ace's Omega craved for some tender loving care, and Teach loved pampering him. Ace wasn't sure if it was just Teach in general who loved having him close, or if it was just his Alpha side.</p><p>A kiss to his neck pulled him from his thoughts.</p><p>"Never fear," Teach chuckled, and Ace shivered when a hand trailed over his thigh. "We have no need for mating just yet. After all, it's very well known that you're my Omega, and if anybody tried to take you away, I'd kill them."</p><p>Ace gritted his teeth, because that hand was slipping beneath the dress, and Teach's scent was growing stronger. "Teach, when is the meeting?"</p><p>"Pretty soon," Teach said, thankfully pulling away.</p><p>Ace felt the need for another bath. He hated it when Teach started putting his hands all over him. The bastard had been getting more hands on ever since Ace reached eighteen, and okay, at twenty he should probably be used to it by now, but he was not.</p><p>"I guess we should go get ready then, hm?" Teach said, offering his arm.</p><p>"I guess so," Ace smirked, and walked straight past him.</p><p>He ignored Teach's laughter and kept on going. Maybe if he managed to put enough distance between them Teach wouldn't be so touchy feely.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Marco scowled. Teach was an hour late. The son of a bitch. He could tell Pops was annoyed, but was trying not to show it, merely drinking away Teach's alcohol stock instead. After all, Teach had said 'drink as much as you like'.</p><p>The idiot either forgot how much Pops could drink, or was trying to give him alcohol poisoning.</p><p>It was probably the latter rather than the former.</p><p>They were in Teach's pub, 'Pub and Pies', a once quiet place that was now as lively as anything. It was a mess, the floor was littered with glass bottles, broken plates and bits of food and even bodies of snoring gang members, all passed out from partying too hard. The stages where the Omega dancers usually stripped had confetti, alcohol and overly glittered, and highly revealing Omega outfits on them.</p><p>Izo would have been furious if he was here. Thankfully he was safely back at home. It was only him and Pops here for the meeting.</p><p>Finally the door opened up, and Teach strolled into the lounge. Marco tried to hold back a snarl, because Ace was at his side, wearing one of those damn Omega outfits. Izo would be livid, especially as Ace must have only just finished his heat.</p><p>Izo never wore anything revealing after his heat, he would rather be dressed in something soft and comfortable, than be stylish. Which was always unusual for Izo, but very telling how taxing a heat was on an Omega.</p><p>He could smell Ace's scent from the other side of the room, the warm, melted chocolate dripping off of a marshmallow over a campfire scent that never failed to send a pleasurable tingle down Marco's spine. It made Marco's Alpha stir, that his lover, his mate (if Marco had anything to say about it,) smelt so lovely, and yet was being held hostage by another Alpha.</p><p>"Zehahahaha, sorry I'm late old man! My lovely, sweet Omega just finished his heat, and well, you can't blame me for staying near him," Teach smirked.</p><p>He sat down across from them in the booth, and Marco barely held back a snarl when the bastard pulled Ace into his lap. Ace growled, but Teach tugged at his collar, hushing him. Teach then nuzzled his neck, chuckling.</p><p>"After all, he smells so lovely and sweet," Teach teased.</p><p>Marco had to dig his nails into his legs, to keep himself from leaping over the table and tearing his slowly growing fangs into Teach's throat. Ace's eyes met his though, and seeing the burning anger in them surprisingly calmed him down. Ace was alright, just irritated, there was no distress in his scent, just plain annoyance.</p><p>They had met properly when Ace was seventeen, Ace who had been a pup at the time. He had been a wild child, even trying to fight Pops, but between Pops, Marco and Thatch, they ended up coaxing Ace into their family.</p><p>Then Ace had his blood test in East Blue, which had declared him to be a future Omega, and before anybody could do anything, Teach had claimed him. Then at eighteen, Ace was presented as an Omega and Teach had kept him collared ever since.</p><p>They unfortunately weren't powerful enough anymore to take Ace away by force, not without causing a lot of casualties. Marco's Alpha side didn't care so much for that, but logically Marco knew that so much would be lost in the process. Teach just had too many powerful allies.</p><p>Now they were stuck with these damn meetings, where they would try convince Teach that it was better to let Ace go. Teach unfortunately had not agreed so far, and had even taken to dressing Ace up and showing him off, just to torment them.</p><p>"Enough, Teach," Pops scolded, his face dark. "Leave my son be."</p><p>"And why should I?" Teach chuckled. "He's my Omega, he even has my collar on him."</p><p>Teach deliberately tugged Ace closer, then grabbed his collar and forced him to arch his back, showing off his well toned chest. Ace's scent washed over Marco and he almost whimpered in his desire to claim him. To lay Ace down and make love to him, to mate him properly, as Ace deserved to be.</p><p>"Zehahahaha, I remember being told how interested Marco was in Ace," Teach mocked.</p><p>"Teach, I said enough," Pops warned.</p><p>His hand now trailed over Ace's thigh, and Marco's eyes locked on to that spot, because he was furious that Teach was touching Ace, and wanted to tear his hand off. At the same time though Ace was showing so much skin, and it looked soft and smooth. Marco completely missed Pops' warning growl. His Alpha was cooing, telling him how beautiful and gorgeous Ace was, how their mating would be lovely and sweet, and that all he had to do was ask Ace, ask him to be their mate, and if he said yes, then claim him. Mate with him immediately. Don't hesitate.</p><p>The thought made Marco hungry, and not for food.</p><p>"And look at him, still besotted by my darling Omega. Zehahahaha, his eyes are completely locked on-" Teach suddenly cursed, and his hand immediately left Ace's leg.</p><p>Marco blinked himself out his stupor, growling lowly at himself for playing into Teach's hands. Teach was nursing his hand, scowling at Ace who looked way too pleased with himself. Pops looked just as amused, and was even smirking.</p><p>"Ace, that was rude," Teach scolded. "Don't bite me."</p><p>"You were choking me," Ace huffed, massaging his neck. "Besides, you told me this would be quick. I have to go into town, remember?"</p><p>Luffy's blood test. Marco was going to head there himself later on, but he had hoped he could bring a free Ace along with him. Of course that was too optimistic but still. They had to free Ace.</p><p>"Fine, fine. You're such a troublemakers though," Teach complained. "No other Omega would ever be so disobedient towards me."</p><p>"Yeah, well, you knew what you were getting when you took me," Ace said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Agreed, my son is a wild child," Pops said firmly. "And you will never break him of that. No matter what. So leave him be and we can get down to business."</p><p>"Why bother?" Teach smirked. "We both know what you're here for, and you ain't having him. East Blue is mine and so is Ace. Roger's era is done. So do get over it already, old man. I only agree to these meetings because I enjoy messing with you. Zehahahaha, Marco's reactions are always entertaining, you think he'd just give up and accept the fact he'll never have Ace, but he doesn't."</p><p>"My family don't give up on each other. You may have no concept of that idea, but we treasure one another."</p><p>"Oh cry me a river," Teach rolled his eyes. "I've heard this crap so many times, and each time it makes me want to vomit. You already know my answer, but go ahead and ask anyway, old man. Amuse me."</p><p>"What do you want in return for Ace?" Pops' scowl darkened.</p><p>Pops hated asking for Ace like he was an object, it infuriated him, but the Omega laws in East Blue couldn't be ignored, not when they were properly enforced. So unfortunately, whether they liked it or not, they had to acknowledge them.</p><p>Another reason why they didn't like any of their Omega family members going to East Blue, because that required them to wear a damn collar. Izo would shoot somebody first before they got him to wear one.</p><p>"You have nothing I want," Teach chuckled, before his tone darkened. "So get out."</p><p>"You can't keep him as your prisoner forever, Teach."</p><p>"Now, now, he's not my prisoner," Teach mocked, nuzzling Ace's cheek. "He's my Omega."</p><p>"As if there is much of a difference here yoi," Marco scowled.</p><p>"Of course there is," Teach snorted. "It's just that they have to be controlled, otherwise they do bad things like Ace's mother did, and ruin plans years in the making."</p><p>"Teach-" Ace growled warningly.</p><p>Teach's expression surprisingly softened. "Alright, darling. I know you really hate the topic. So meeting is over. As usual you have wasted my time, and Ace's time as well, but since I'm so kind, I'll let you say goodbye first."</p><p>Teach allowed Ace out of his lap, and Ace embraced Pops' first. Pops relaxed, breathing in Ace's scent.</p><p>"At least you smell healthy, son. That's as much relief as I can get from these damn meetings," Pops grumbled, low beneath his breath, so that only their side of the table could hear him.</p><p>"I know," Ace sighed, nuzzling Pops' chest, and gripping his hand. "Just breathe in my scent as much as you can. It'll be a while until Teach lets you set up another one of these meetings."</p><p>"Every month," Pops growled lowly.</p><p>Marco bit his lip. Yes, it was once a month. They were allowed a meeting every month, and that was probably because Teach enjoyed 'spoiling' Ace. Each meeting was always deliberately after Ace's heat ended too, because the bastard like to torment him with Ace's scent and body.</p><p>Thankfully Marco could meet up with Ace outside of these 'sessions', since he could disguise himself, but Pops was unfortunately too noticeable. He's never be able to sneak into East Blue to see Ace outside of Teach's presence.</p><p>So Pops had to take in Ace's scent as much as he could, otherwise their father would go crazy, not knowing what was happening to his child. Ace's scent was always healthy, and he always looked good too, which was a relief. If Ace wasn't looking or feeling fine, it would drive their father crazy.</p><p>"Ace, time to let go, darling," Teach said. "Come back to me now, like a good boy."</p><p>Pops' grasp tightened around Ace for a moment, before he slowly released him from his embrace. He swore Ace grumbled something about 'showing him a good boy' and Marco almost snorted. He was surprised Ace hadn't ripped out Teach's throat with his fangs yet, but considering what happened with Portgas D. Rouge after she murdered Xebec, it was probably a good thing he hadn't. He did not want to see Ace on that damn execution stand, the same one that took Rouge's and Roger's lives.</p><p>He and Ace managed to brush hands when Ace passed him, and immediately Marco and his father were escorted out the building by Teach's gang members.</p><p>"I'm getting sick of these monthly waits," Pops growled.</p><p>They were in the car, with Jozu driving at the wheel. Pops looked pissed off, and was slumped into his chair, sniffing his hand, where Ace's scent would linger. He could smell it from his seat, and it was driving him insane to keep calm and not whine.</p><p>His Alpha was jealous, jealous that they hadn't been embraced by their beautiful Omega, that their pack leader had been the only one chosen by such a beauty. Marco made sure to think of that fact that their lover was being held hostage, and that none of this was chosen on Ace's part.</p><p>Stupid Alpha.</p><p>"I know yoi," Marco sighed, nudging his father's side. "I wish we could bring Ace home."</p><p>"One day," Pops said. "One day we'll get him back."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>"Now, I believe you get to go see a certain brother's blood test results?" Pops winked.</p><p>Marco grinned. "Oh yeah, I do believe so yoi."</p><p>"Better get you out of this car and into another at the change over," Pops chuckled. "Marco's disguise is in the van right?"</p><p>"Yes, Izo placed everything inside, and Thatch is waiting in the van with Fossa," Jozu replied.</p><p>"Hopefully Ace will be out of that damn dress by the time I see him yoi," Marco sighed.</p><p>"Guarararara, I know he looks pretty, son, but you can't just jump him in the middle of the street!" Pops laughed. "You're lucky Ace bit Teach, I thought I was going to have to grab you."</p><p>"Ace bit Teach?" Jozu sounded startled. "Is he alright?"</p><p>"Eh, Ace does that to Teach often. Teach is surprisingly used to it yoi," Marco snorted.</p><p>Thankfully Ace was not the type to break easily.</p><p>He just had to hold on until the day they could get him free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Be Ready for the Blood Tests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>I'm sorry, I'm running late."</em></p><p>Sabo smiled. "It's fine. We can meet up at City Hall. Luffy and I are on our way there now."</p><p>"<em>Urgh, it's going to take me forever to get there with these damn heels-"</em></p><p>Sabo frowned. "Why are you wearing heels?"</p><p>Luffy blinked, throwing him a startled look, but Sabo merely hushed him. He slapped Luffy's hand away when his little brother reached for the mobile. Luffy pouted, muttering something unflattering beneath his breath.</p><p>Sabo smacked his head for it.</p><p>"<em>You don't want to know," </em>Ace groaned.</p><p>"Now I'm worried," Sabo said, and Luffy tried to grab the phone again.</p><p>"Don't be stingy, Sabo!"</p><p>"You'll chat with Ace soon, just wait, Luffy!" Sabo protested.</p><p>Luffy jumped him, wrapping his legs around his waist. His hands reached stubbornly for the mobile, while Sabo planted his hand on Luffy's face, shoving him back. "Get off me, Luffy!"</p><p>"Then stop being selfish and give it to me!" Luffy demanded.</p><p>"You're the one being selfish! I'm trying to talk to Ace!"</p><p>"I want to talk to him!"</p><p>Ace snorted.<em> "I don't think Luffy knows how to wait."</em></p><p>"He needs to learn some damn patience," Sabo complained. "But don't try to distract me. Why are you wearing heels when you're going out? I thought Teach didn't make you wear that stuff?"</p><p>"<em>Unless Pops is coming over for a meeting, which he did. Remember, Sabo? Teach does this every month so he can torment Marco."</em></p><p>"Urgh, what a pig," Sabo sneered. "If I ever get the chance I'll tear his throat out."</p><p>"<em>Well, I doubt Teach will ever let you have the chance."</em></p><p>"You're at least somewhat dressed, right?" Sabo asked, wincing at the groan. "God dammit."</p><p>Luffy grimaced. "Is Ace dressed up?"</p><p>"Like an Omega? Unfortunately," Sabo sighed.</p><p>"I don't get why Omega have to wear those clothes." Luffy's nose wrinkled. "Most of them hate wearing those things."</p><p>That was accurate. Sabo could count on one hand the amount of Omega he knew that enjoyed wearing those sparkly, revealing outfits that barely covered anything. Then there were those damned collars. Luffy hated the sight of them, Sabo hated the sight of them, and they both especially hated seeing it on Ace of all people.</p><p>Whenever Ace came home with it on they always tore it off him the moment he stepped inside.</p><p>"I know," Sabo sighed, as Luffy finally jumped off him.</p><p>"<em>I tried to sneak a pair of shorts out, but Teach caught me and confiscated them," </em>Ace huffed, and he could feel Ace's eyes roll. <em>"I swear, I should bite him more often."</em></p><p>Sabo groaned. "Ace, that's probably why he's made you wear whatever it is you're wearing outside."</p><p>"<em>Yeah, well screw him! I have my rights, even if East Blue doesn't pay any attention to them when it comes to an Omega," </em>Ace spat.</p><p>"I know," Sabo tried to sooth him. "And one day we will fix it. I promise."</p><p>After all, the Revolutionaries were slowly, but surely, sneaking into East Blue. They had set up their base of operations, and Dragon was now here. It wouldn't be long before they begun to liberate East Blue from it's oppressors. Betty would be so relieved. She had been ranting at them all for months, by text and call, about how she couldn't take it anymore. Thankfully she was an Alpha, but still, just the sight of an Omega drove her nuts.</p><p>Sabo didn't blame her either. Every time he saw the damn collar on Ace it made his blood boil.</p><p>"<em>Just be careful. Teach is dangerous, and so are his partners. There's a reason why Pops has been trying to get me back the diplomatic way."</em></p><p>Sabo merely smiled. "I'll try," he said. "Anyway, we'll see you soon, Ace. Yeah?"</p><p>"<em>Yeah, I'll be there in ten minutes."</em></p><p>"Bye, Ace!" Luffy yelled, grinning brightly.</p><p>Sabo hung up, grimacing when he saw his mobile's battery only had a bar left. He shook his head as he and Luffy arrived at City Hall, spotting Usopp in the crowds.</p><p>"Usopp!" Luffy beamed, rushing his friend's way.</p><p>Sabo followed behind at a leisurely pace, unlike Luffy who tackled his poor friend into the ground. Funny how Luffy could instantly lock on to his friends despite there being hundreds of other kids his age roaming about. There were so many nervous seventeen year olds, and their distressed scents were suffocating the air around them. Sabo forced himself to block out the smell, otherwise he'd just get overwhelmed, and then angry.</p><p>Angry at the system forcing these kids through this. Angry at Teach, angry at Teach for everything he's done in East Blue, for everything he's done to Sabo's brother-</p><p>"Usopp! Luffy!" Nami called out, rushing their way.</p><p>Law was trailing behind her, looking bored. Sabo had to admit, he was surprised that Law was even here, but then he saw the collar on Law's neck and sighed. It wasn't Kidd's symbol anymore, it was back to being Doflamingo's.</p><p>It seemed like Law's father had caught up to him again.</p><p>"No longer with Kidd?" Sabo asked.</p><p>"Idiot got caught stealing and got thrown in jail, and I was the only one that was able to bail him out," Law sighed. "Of course, the police detained me, flung Eustass-ya out, and my father came and got me."</p><p>"And you were allowed out to come see us?" Sabo blinked.</p><p>"Father is one of the spectators, hoping to 'obtain' some promising young pups to join his gang. An added bonus if they are Alphas," Law explained.</p><p>Spectators, they were the ones who watched the proceedings and validated the blood tests. If they saw an Omega they liked, the could buy them off the government, once they had been 'valued' and 'priced'. Alphas and Betas were paid to join them, like any other gang member of those genders. It infuriated Sabo, the idea that people were bought and sold, and that it made him remember his and Ace's testing day.</p><p>Ace being dragged away the moment his blood sample had indicated he'd be an Omega, and before Sabo knew it, his brother was taken by Teach.</p><p>He hadn't even been given a chance to try get his brother back. No, Teach had locked Ace up for a year in his manor. Ace was only allowed out once he had his first heat. It had given none of them, Sabo, the Revolutionaries, or the Whitebeards, a chance to grab Ace and bolt.</p><p>He swore Teach had been waiting that day. The bastard had always been interested in Ace after all, and it was infuriating. Ace had worked for Bluejam in his bar, to try pay off Bluejam's excessive 'living wage'. 'The living wage' was to live peacefully in East Blue, so you didn't get beaten up and tossed out on to the streets, if you were a Beta. An Alpha was dragged off into the gang to be used for fighting matches, and well, the Omega were probably given to the brothels or bars.</p><p>Then Teach came along, raised the 'living wage' price, kept Ace in his employment, and well after that, everything else was history. Teach likes Ace, Ace became an Omega, and Teach collared him.</p><p>Luffy's laughter distracted Sabo from his thoughts.</p><p>"Traffy! You're free," Luffy beamed.</p><p>"Not exactly," Law sighed. He jerked his thumb back across the street to where a green haired woman stood, the moment their eyes met she smiled sweetly at them. "Monet's stalking me for my father."</p><p>"Charming," Sabo grimaced.</p><p>"I'm used to being followed about by this point. I usually just like to cause them hassle by having them carry my stuff around," Law shrugged. "Got to make use of them somehow."</p><p>Nami snorted.</p><p>"So, Nami-ya, I take it you couldn't escape the blood tests this time?"</p><p>"Unfortunately I wasn't able to fake being sick this time round. Your doctor's note did help last year," Nami said, sighing heavily. "But I couldn't use the same doctor twice and nobody else thought I was sick, no matter how hard I acted like I was."</p><p>Law snorted. "Yeah, most doctors are bound to see through that this time of year. We get a lot of people acting like they are sick to skip the secondary gender testing day."</p><p>Sabo paused when he spotted a certain green haired swordsman and a blonde chef coming their way, the pair arguing as usual. Marco was trailing behind them, though disguised, with a brown wig, and fake beard. It looked realistic, which of course it would have, because Izo's work was always spectacular. He was also wearing a suit, looking well polished.</p><p>"Who is he?" Luffy blinked.</p><p>"It's Marco," Sabo whispered. "The pineapple guy who needs to hide when he's here, remember?"</p><p>"Oh, the pineapple guy who Ace should be mated with," Luffy nodded. "He should kick Teach's ass."</p><p>"Unfortunately I'd be beaten yoi," Marco sighed heavily.</p><p>"Sanji, did you bring any food with you?" Luffy grinned, instantly at Sanji's side.</p><p>"Here," Sanji passed Luffy a bag, and Sabo the other two. "I made some for Ace too."</p><p>"Nice, thank you, Sanji," Sabo smiled, tucking in immediately.</p><p>Luffy was already wolfing his down.</p><p>"How did your heat go, Sanji?" Usopp asked. "I know you were pissed off because you couldn't keep cooking at the restaurant-"</p><p>Sanji huffed. "Zeff doesn't know what he's talking about. I can cook circles around that old geezer. I would have too if moss head hadn't held me hostage in his room."</p><p>"Zeff told me to," Zoro sighed, but then threw Sanji a wicked smirk. "Besides, you're the one who stated ordering me about."</p><p>Sanji flushed. "Don't you dare-"</p><p>"You listened to Sanji's orders?" Luffy blinked, startled.</p><p>"Only the good ones," Zoro said, his smirk widening.</p><p>"Good orders?" Luffy grinned. "Did he order you to eat meat?"</p><p>Zoro sniggered. "Something like that."</p><p>Sabo choked. That was way too much information. His little brother just blinked, then shrugged. Sanji was red, but from anger or embarrassment? Probably both.</p><p>"I'm going to poison your lunch if you keep talking," Sanji scowled.</p><p>"I'd like to see you try, love cook!"</p><p>Instantly they began to fight, and Nami sighed.</p><p>"I wish I was relaxed as those two," Nami said, crossing her arms. "I'm so nervous that I couldn't even eat my breakfast this morning. If any of us three end up being Omega like Sanji and Ace, we'd have nobody to... To buy us..."</p><p>Usopp whimpered.</p><p>Luffy snarled. "We don't need to be bought. No Omega needs to be bought! I'll punch and kick our way free if that's what it takes."</p><p>"We can't fight our way out of this, Luffy," Nami sighed. "It would be everyone against us, the police and the gangs. They are always ready for anyone who makes a fuss. They managed to take down both Sabo and Ace when they tried, remember?"</p><p>Sabo scowled. "I remember."</p><p>Nami grimaced. "Sorry."</p><p>"I'll try see if Eustass-ya can do anything," Law said. "But try not to stress out about it. It could be that you're all Betas, or even Alphas, and these tests aren't always accurate in the first place. They thought I'd be a Beta after all, and I turned out to be an Omega."</p><p>"And instantly your father became protective," Sabo teased.</p><p>Law glowered. "Yes, thanks for reminding me, Sabo-ya."</p><p>Marco interrupted. "I'll see what my family can do yoi, but since we're not actually apart of East Blue, it might not be much. Usually a lot of the trade offs happen within the city after all."</p><p>Sabo paused when he smelled a familiar scent and smiled, glancing back. Luffy was instantly off, yelling happily, but before Sabo could go anywhere he saw Marco freeze, looking distressed.</p><p>"You okay?" Sabo asked quietly.</p><p>"I hope Ace still isn't wearing that outfit yoi..." Marco whined.</p><p>"He said he had to," Sabo frowned. "Why? How bad was it?"</p><p>"If I had asked Ace if he wanted to have sex with me and he said yes, I would have jumped him," Marco said, eyes growing wild, his scent turning hungry. "In the middle of the pub, without a care for who was there."</p><p>Sabo paled. Marco usually kept himself calm and in control at all times, but it sounded like Teach was really starting to push his buttons, with the whole 'tease him with Ace after a heat' thing.</p><p>"Take this," Zoro said, handing Marco over a small box. "I use them for the love cook after he's done his heat."</p><p>The hunger disappeared from Marco's eyes, replaced by sheer relief. "Oh thank god."</p><p>The smell of dripping hot chocolate with toasting marshmallows drew closer, and Sabo turned around, then choked.</p><p>"For the love of-" Sabo cursed. "What are you wearing?"</p><p>"Teach made me wear it," Ace sighed.</p><p>"A dress? Seriously?" Sabo winced, wandering over, looking over the skirt of the dress, which barely covered anything. "You're at least wearing underwear, right?"</p><p>Ace winced. "I wasn't allowed to."</p><p>Sabo groaned, then tugged Ace in for an embrace, breathing in his scent. "I am going to kill Teach. I swear, for you I will do it, Ace."</p><p>Ace laughed softly. "That would be nice, but no. Please don't. I don't want you ending up like my mother."</p><p>Sabo nuzzled his neck, then whispered into his ear. "Marco's here, think you can keep calm?"</p><p>"My heat's over, Sabo. I'll be fine. I'm more worried about Marco. He looked ready to jump me during that meeting when Teach started feeling me up."</p><p>Sabo hissed, his fangs were growing, and he could feels his nails sharpening into claws. Ace instantly began nuzzling him, before nipping him, a sign that he should behave. Sabo huffed, he didn't want to behave, he wanted to claw out Teach's eyes and tear off his dirty hands.</p><p>Sabo forced himself to relax though when Ace nipped him again.</p><p>"Fine, fine," Sabo sighed. "And don't worry about Marco, Zoro just gave him some of those tablets for Alphas. Those ones that help keep an Alpha calm after their mate's heat."</p><p>"Can he even take those? We're not mated," Ace frowned.</p><p>Sabo shrugged. "It's either that, or Marco is going to try ask you to mate with him."</p><p>"Fair enough," Ace laughed, then pulled away from his embrace.</p><p>Ace didn't get very far though, and Sabo blinked down at Luffy who grinned up at him.</p><p>"Shishishishishi, we've got Ace pinned!" Luffy said. "Let's kidnap him."</p><p>Ace rolled his eyes, but then instantly Luffy was in a headlock, and Luffy began squirming.</p><p>"Like you could capture me that easily, little brat!" Ace smirked, giving him a noogie.</p><p>Sabo chuckled. "Alright, alright. Calm down children, Ace, we have to let the pups get ready for the test."</p><p>"Urgh, don't call me a pup!" Luffy pouted.</p><p>"Heh, but you are a pup," Ace grinned, ruffling Luffy's hair before releasing him. "Alright, Nami, Usopp, Luffy, good luck, I hope none of you are Omegas."</p><p>"Agreed," Law nodded.</p><p>"If that does happen, I'll see what my family can do. It might take some time though yoi," Marco said.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Ace went over to Marco's side and nudged him. "You better stop 'yoi-ing' otherwise somebody's gonna catch you."</p><p>Marco grimaced, and Ace softened his expression as he leaned against his lover.</p><p>"How you feeling by the way?"</p><p>"Better, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my eyes off you. Just seeing him touching you, and then your scent-" Marco began, wincing.</p><p>"Marco, don't fret about it," Ace hushed, brushing their arms together, hoping to sooth Marco a bit. "You know if things were fine for Omegas here I'd be happily by your side during all my heats."</p><p>Marco stiffened against him, and Ace chuckled, seeing the red tinge to his cheeks.</p><p>"I love it when I get to make you blush. It's so rare that I can get you flustered," Ace grinned. "Hard to see it behind the new beard though. You suit being a brunette, I have to say."</p><p>"Brat," Marco said, ruffling his hair.</p><p>"You bet."</p><p>"<em>Attention everyone! The testing will commence shortly. Pups, come in first through the main doors and straight through into the lounge. You will then sit at the very front. Adults, please wait until the pups are inside, and then you may follow them in."</em></p><p>Ace huffed. "Guess that's time."</p><p>"Good luck yoi," Marco smiled, and Luffy nodded.</p><p>"We'll be fine."</p><p>"Nami-san, stay close to the others, don't hesitate to use them as meat shields," Sanji cooed. "Also, Sabo, you still have Ace's food."</p><p>Ace startled, and instantly looked Sabo's way, who quickly held out the food offering. Ace took the bag and immediately began munching down his mid-day snack. He waved as the pups walked in, while the rest of them remained outside until all the younger ones were inside. He managed to finish his snack in that time, and gratefully thanked Sanji for the meal.</p><p>"No problem," Sanji nodded, glancing over his attire. "Do you want to borrow my jacket?"</p><p>"I don't think it'll do much, sadly enough," Ace sighed.</p><p>"It might cover up your scent a bit more."</p><p>"Yeah, but didn't you just finish a heat? Aren't you covering yours up?"</p><p>"Ace," Sanji threw him a dry look. "I'm wearing a suit. Zeff would kill everybody and then himself before he'd have me wear an Omega's outfit."</p><p>"True," Ace nodded, and proceeded to put on the offered jacket, buttoning it up, and sighing in relief at the comforting scent of another Omega.</p><p>Being able to smell other Omegas after a heat was nice and soothing. It always makes him feel as though he wasn't alone, and the understanding look Sanji gave him confirmed that it was the same for him too.</p><p>"C'mon, we better head in," Sabo said, and together they all walked inside.</p><p>Ace pleaded for Luffy to be anything other than an Omega, for Nami and Usopp not to be ones either. He chanted Alphas or Betas beneath his breath, over and over again, and only stilled when Marco's hand captured his own.</p><p>Marco threw him a smile, and Ace leaned heavily against him, trying to drown himself in his comfort. Sabo was right at his other side, and held his other hand in a tight grip.</p><p>Because the last time they had went through this they hadn't been able to get out. There had been the relief that Sabo was a Beta, and then Ace's tests came up as Omega. He was dragged away, kicking and screaming, and Sabo had been restrained by the guards.</p><p>He remembered being jabbed by a needle and how he slowly grew weak and docile, how his arms and legs became unresponsive. Ace remembered people prodding and poking him, testing his muscles, running hands through his hair, checking over his teeth, talking about numbers and how much he'd be worth if he was truly an Omega.</p><p>Then he had blacked out, and the next thing he knew he was in Teach's bed with a collar around his neck, and then a year later, his first heat began, confirming him to be an Omega.</p><p>He had finally been allowed out the manor after that, and the moment he saw Sabo and Luffy, he had burst into tears and hugged them, begging them not to let him go. Because he had been terrified that Teach would force him to mate. Terrified that he'd be stuck wearing a collar and be a slave to a gang's leader for the rest of his life.</p><p>He had been so scared.</p><p>Pops had tried to get a hold of him so many times, but Teach had rejected each offer during their meetings, had smirked and mocked Pops and had kept Ace close. Just as he still did even now.</p><p>He didn't want that life for Luffy, nor for Nami or Usopp, but definitely not for Luffy.</p><p>Not Luffy who was free and happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes, I'm one of the spectators this year. The flashy Buggy the Great will be honouring these kids with his sheer presence!" Buggy yelled loudly.</p><p>Grimacing, Moria hurried on ahead, and Buggy couldn't help but stick his tongue out at the creepy jerk's back. He rolled his eyes and lowered his voice once more.</p><p>"Sorry, somebody was passing by. Anyway, I'll try keep an eye on your kid, and Yasopp's brat too. If any of them are suspected to be Omegas I'll buy them," Buggy said quietly, leaning back against the wall.</p><p>"<em>Just try and be careful, Buggy. You're playing a dangerous game here. If anyone catches a hint of your scent-" </em>Shanks began, sounding pained.</p><p>Buggy snorted. "Don't fret. I might act like an idiot, but I am fiendishly clever. If I get caught I've already got my own escape plan."</p><p>It also helped that his scent wasn't sweet. That was always the telltale sign of an Omega, they smelled sweet or fruity.</p><p>Shanks chuckled. <em>"You always have a plan, don't you, Bug'? And besides, even if you didn't, I'd raid East Blue and bust you out."</em></p><p>"Then you'd get into a fight with Kaido, the police, Doflamingo, and all the other allies Teach has gathered over the years. Just chill out and let me work, stupid red hair."</p><p>"<em>Right, right. I'm sorry,"</em> Shanks laughed, before his voice softened. <em>"But seriously, thank you Buggy, for keeping an eye on them. Yasopp's been going crazy ever since Usopp turned seventeen."</em></p><p>"Everything will be fine," Buggy said. "We've got a plan."</p><p>He just wished he felt more confident in the plan, but no, all he could do was pay for the kids if their blood tests said they could be Omegas. Buy them, and then if they went through their heats, throw them out of the city and into Shank's territory.</p><p>"<em>That we do! Keep safe, Buggy. I'll be watching."</em></p><p>Buggy sighed. "I'll be fine, you worry wort. Now get lost. Go terrorise Mihawk."</p><p>Shanks laughed, just as Buggy hung up on him, and shook his head. He'd be doing this for years, and yet Shanks still fretted. The idiot. Buggy tried to buy as many of the more fragile looking Omegas, because he didn't want them going to assholes like Moria or Doflamingo. He had tried to get Portgas D. Ace, because it was Ace, he was Luffy's brother, Rouge and <em>possibly </em>Roger's son, and Shanks liked the kid. Honestly, Buggy liked the kid too, he was good company, but unfortunately Teach had gotten to Ace first.</p><p>That had almost driven Shanks over the edge, but thankfully Shanks had a Benn and Benn was good at keeping people calm.</p><p>Thank god for Benn.</p><p>He walked over to the seating area for the spectators, and Alvida immediately waved him over.</p><p>"Buggy, it's good to see you again," the Beta chuckled. "After some sweet Omegas?"</p><p>"Ah, my dear Alvida," Buggy bowed. "It is good to see your beautiful face again."</p><p>"Fufufufu, she is a lovely thing, isn't she?" Doflamingo laughed, and that sent chills down Buggy's spine. "It's still so surprising that you're a Beta, Alvida."</p><p>"I would make a lovely Omega, but apparently it was never meant to be," Alvida smiled, as Buggy sat down. "I'm glad for that though, buying Omega is so profitable, Blackbeard always buys them off me for his bars."</p><p>Her smile fell though, and she scowled. "Well, apart from that dark haired boy from a few years back. Blackbeard bought him before he had even finished being evaluated."</p><p>"Portgas D. Ace, he's one of my sons friends," Doflamingo smirked.</p><p>"Kishishishishi, I heard your kid ran off again," Moria mocked. "Still can't keep your Omega son under control, Doflamingo?"</p><p>"Fufufufu, oh, you're still here, Moria?" Doflamingo chuckled. "I thought Kaido was finished with you, and your gang."</p><p>Moria snarled, but before he could do anything, the presentation began. Buggy grimaced, and leaned back heavily in his chair. He was thankful nobody tried to take his blood test, otherwise it would reveal to the world what he truly was.</p><p>An Omega.</p><p>If that secret ever got out it would be the end of his life in East Blue. Sure, he had plans to get out of here, but he wanted to help the kids suffering here. The Omegas with no way out, who wouldn't survive cruel treatment, at least not mentally. They'd be broken and he hated the thought of leaving behind kids to be broken.</p><p>Him and Shanks had been left behind after Roger's death. Their gang had scattered, and had not told either of them what they could do or where they could go. They had only had the clothes on their backs and the coin in their pockets.</p><p>"<em>Welcome children!" </em>the presenter cheered, she looked like one of Doflamingo's women. <em>"I am Jora, an Omega, and here today to welcome you to the start of your adulthood. For those of you who may not understand, today is the day where you get your blood taken, and tested by our highly reliable machines. They will tell us what you are most likely to be presented as, for your secondary gender."</em></p><p>"I thought Omega were supposed to be gorgeous and curvy," Krieg sneered.</p><p>"Careful, it sounds like you don't think my dear Jora is a pretty lady," Doflamingo growled lowly, he was still grinning, it had a warning bite to it though.</p><p>Krieg snorted. "What? Do you want me to lie? Even you can see it for yourself-"</p><p>"Omega's are motherly creatures," Black Maria smiled. "And if you knew any better, you would know that Jora is the mother figure in the Donquixote gang, and to disrespect her will earn you their wrath."</p><p>"Thank you, dear Maria," Doflamingo chuckled, but his voice darkened when he turned to Krieg. "But she is right. You better pay Jora a compliment, otherwise you're going to suffer for it."</p><p>"She is a very lovely lady after all," Maria cooed. "I wish I could have had her in my brothel a few years back. She would have been a star. Doflamingo has quite a few lovely Omega in his gang, it almost makes me jealous."</p><p>Maria was the only Omega spectator here. Omega weren't usually allowed to buy one another, but she was Kaido's subordinate. Anyone she bought would be for Kaido.</p><p>"I would love that blonde pup that Zeff had, he's such a pretty Omega," Maria sighed.</p><p>Doflamingo chuckled. "Fufufufu, I'm surprised you never bought him off of that chef, Maria."</p><p>"My gang enjoys Zeff's cooking far too much to bother him. He wanted the Omega, since he is his child, and I was happy to oblige. Now I get sent free samples every week," Maria giggled. "I love the cakes, especially the dango."</p><p>Zeff had been lucky. Maria had been really excited when she saw that Sanji's blood test pointed him out to be a potential Omega. She had even wanted to keep him as her own personal pet, but thankfully Zeff's cooking was very much beloved in East Blue. Anyone who was anyone ate at Zeff's restaurant, and they all loved it there.</p><p>Because of that, Zeff had won many allies, and many favours as well.</p><p>The moment the guards had tried to take Sanji back stage, was the moment Zeff stood up and said Sanji was his pup. None of the spectators had tried to buy the kid after that, and Sanji had been handed back to his father before he had even been examined for his worth.</p><p>Shanks had laughed himself silly when Buggy had told him about that event.</p><p>"<em>Now children, you are here to be shown what you have the most chance of being presented as, which will help you prepare for your future," </em>Jora continued. <em>"Now, we have a short video for you all to watch, to show you exactly how each and every secondary gender is beneficial to our city."</em></p><p>The light in the hall darkened, and of course, some of the kids took the moment to shout out whatever they could think of, earning some hushes from the adults. He swore he heard someone shout 'meat', and sighed.</p><p>That was obviously Shanks' brat.</p><p>The same damn video clip they played every year began to run on the screen. The actor was all smiles, as she explained how the Alphas were the 'best of the best'. She had her head held up high, and her arms on her waist, flexing her muscles.</p><p>"<em>The Alphas are the strength of our society! They protect us from the dangers of the world, and have the best of genes, that ensure our Omegas create healthy, and happy pups. Alphas are always at the top of their game, but of course, there is always some friendly competition between the Alphas," </em>the actor laughed, and the sound grated on Buggy's ears, because it was so damn fake. <em>"Alphas are the dominant gender after all, so they do tend to fight amongst themselves for the best positions in society. If you become an Alpha, know that you will be strong and proud, but you better be ready to prove your worth. Because remember, the Alpha are strong."</em></p><p>Thank god Shanks was not sitting up here, because he would be laughing himself silly right now.</p><p>A boy appeared on screen, a smartly dressed young man, who stood up stiffly, and stared straight at the camera. His expression was calm, and there was a book in his hands.</p><p>"<em>The Betas are the most intelligent of our society. They keep calm and focused, no matter what. We are the ones who work out the problems, and then send our Alpha siblings to fix it. They are the strong, but we are the intelligent gender."</em></p><p>Doflamingo chuckled. "Apparently I'm stupid."</p><p>Buggy couldn't hold back a snort. Because yes, that Law kid would happily agree with that assessment.</p><p>"<em>We have complete, and utter control, at all times. We can resist the scents of both Alphas and Omegas, and that allows us to work peacefully. They must contend with ruts and heats, and so it must fall to us to care for them in those times. So be proud if you become a Beta. You will be calm, composed, and will be able to solve every difficult idea known to man. Because remember, the Betas are intelligent."</em></p><p>Krieg snorted. "I don't get why they bother showing the other videos, only the Alphas matter."</p><p>"Rude," Alvida huffed.</p><p>"How dare you say only the Alphas matter!" Buggy hissed, because oh hell no, he was not letting this shithead mock him. "I am the great Buggy, who flashily will destroy those who dare mock him."</p><p>"Bring it, you creepy fucking clown-"</p><p>"How dare you mock my nose-"</p><p>"Calm," Maria cooed, her sweet scent already soothing over them both. "There's no need to fight. We are all important to society after all."</p><p>Krieg melted, because of course, the big, strong Alpha couldn't handle an Omega's sweet scent. Buggy couldn't help but smirk, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>"Fufufufu, oh look, the Alpha who was mocking my Omega now can't handle an Omega's scent," Doflamingo teased, laughing. "Oh, and don't think I've forgotten. You still owe my girl an apology."</p><p>"Like hell I'd give an apology to that fat cow-"</p><p>"Boys," Maria's honey scent only grew stronger, and she even leaned over to wrap her arms around Doflamingo's shoulders, nuzzling his cheek. "No need to fight. We're here for the pups, remember?"</p><p>"Of course, my dear," Doflamingo chuckled, stroking her arm.</p><p>The screen had changed once more, showing a young girl in those revealing, sparkly clothes the Omega wore. He swore it was one of Black Maria's girls, all dressed up so prettily. She was curled up in her seat, revealing her legs, and her back was arched, showing off her chest and neck. When she spoke, her voice was soft and sweet.</p><p>"<em>The Omega are the lovers, and the mothers, of society. We are the ones who provide the comfort and care our Alphas need, after a long, hard day of work-"</em></p><p>Buggy wanted to barf.</p><p>"<em>We care for our Alpha's pups, once we have the privilege of being mated to one. Remember, the Omega like a strong Alpha, the best of society, to care for them, because then we get to raise our pups in safety and comfort. We Omega are emotional, but it is out of love that we become so. We wish to protect and nurture. So while the Alpha defend us, and the Betas improve our way of life, we care for our future generations."</em></p><p>He needed a drink. Probably several actually.</p><p>"<em>Because remember, the Omega are the lovers, and the mothers."</em></p><p>.::.</p><p>Marco winced. Ace's claws were digging into his hand. Sanji was growling lowly at his other side, and if Zoro's glare could set things on fire, the screen would be ashes.</p><p>He didn't even look Sabo's way, because his scent was lingering on dangerous, and Marco did not want to even go near that. Instead he leaned over and nuzzled Ace's cheek, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Ace blinked up at him, loosening his grip on his hand, and so, Marco gave him a wicked smirk.</p><p>"So, Ace. How do you feel about being a lover and a mother yoi?" Marco teased.</p><p>"Urgh," Ace groaned.</p><p>Marco grinned. "No? Not feeling privileged at the idea of being mated? Of having a 'big, strong Alpha', care for you?"</p><p>"Ass," Ace huffed.</p><p>Marco snickered.</p><p>"Alright, pups! Now is time to begin the testing," Jora announced, smiling happily. "I shall call up your name, and once I do you come up to the stage. There are three machines, so please be patient, we will get to all of you."</p><p>"There are a lot of spectators today," Sabo grumbled.</p><p>Law frowned. "My father, Krieg, Black Maria, Alvida, Moria, Katakuri, Arlong and Buggy."</p><p>"Buggy's a good guy," Ace grinned. "We have drinks all the time."</p><p>"I'm surprised Blackbeard-ya allows that."</p><p>"We always hang out in Teach's bars," Ace admitted.</p><p>"Maria's so pretty," Sanji cooed.</p><p>"She tried to buy you," Zoro sighed. "Remember, she owns most of the brothels around town. You would have been put in one of those."</p><p>"Actually, I heard she wanted to keep Sanji-ya for herself," Law said, still glaring at the stage.</p><p>Ah right, probably trying to glare holes into his father's head. Marco didn't blame him for trying, but he highly doubted that it would ever work.</p><p>Sanji was instantly a cooing mess, and Zoro cursed.</p><p>"Dammit, Law, don't give the stupid love cook ideas!"</p><p>"<em>Kaya Rich!"</em></p><p>Law surprisingly stiffened up, looking towards the blonde girl who shyly made her way on to the stage. Kaya expertly rolled up her arm and presented it, not looking at all upset that there was a needle being stuck into her arm. She even watched, and that made Marco grimace. He hated it when people watched him stick a needle into their arm, it just made the process even more stressful.</p><p>"She's training to be a doctor," Law growled lowly, and Marco startled, because he could see Law's fangs. "If she becomes an Omega, it's highly unlikely she will get to be one."</p><p>"She's from the 'higher society', so even if she becomes an Omega, she can pay to buy herself out," Sabo reminded.</p><p>"Not if Black Maria digs into Kaido's pockets," Law sneered. "Besides, if she 'buys herself out', she still needs to find someone to 'keep her under control', and that means mating with an Alpha or Beta."</p><p>Kaya's result screen flashed, and on it the words 'BETA' appeared. Law took a deep breath in and sighed, his shoulders relaxing, and his fangs slowly receding back into his gums.</p><p>"That's a fucking relief. Now as long as she doesn't end up like me and ended up getting the wrong test results, she should be able to easily become a doctor," Law mused. "Especially as a Beta."</p><p>"<em>Usopp Kabuto!"</em></p><p>The blonde girl, Kaya, offered Usopp a wave as she climbed down the stairs, and Usopp greeted her happily as he passed. He began to grow nervous the further he got on to the stage, and nearly missed the chair when he tried to sit down. The nurse taking the blood samples ended up pushing him on to the chair herself, and jabbed the needle into his arm, earning a startled yelp.</p><p>Marco watched another Omega getting taken off the stage, and heard her family start to cry, as Usopp's screen kept changing colours, still processing away. Ace was tense against him, his eyes burning intensely.</p><p>That was when the screen froze, malfunctioned, and crashed.</p><p>"Eh?" Usopp blinked.</p><p>"Did the machine just break?" one of the nurses asked.</p><p>"It seems like it."</p><p>"Does this mean I can go?" Usopp asked.</p><p>"Of course not, you silly pup!" Jora huffed.</p><p>"Shishishishishi! Usopp broke the machine!" Luffy laughed.</p><p>"Now Usopp just has to break the other ones," Nami cheered.</p><p>Unfortunately the broken machine just made things drag on even longer, and Usopp was jabbed by another needle for his bad luck. The screen instantly showed that he was an Alpha, and the nurses all looked confused, and so did the spectators. They redid his test on that machine, only to get the same results, then moved Usopp on the next machine, who looked baffled when the results came up with Alpha again.</p><p>"But... But he's so small..." Jora blinked.</p><p>"I was always destined to be an Alpha!" Usopp beamed. "I am a mighty warrior after all! Capable of defeating hundreds in deadly combat."</p><p>"I... I don't understand..." Jora shook her head. "Alright... You can go pup, and we'll... We'll check up on you again later."</p><p>"Go, Usopp!" Luffy cheered.</p><p>"That is such a relief," Ace sighed.</p><p>"I have to admit, I saw Nose-ya as more of a Beta," Law chuckled.</p><p>"How the hell is he a Beta, yet I'm an Omega?" Sanji blinked, shaking his head. "God, those videos are not right at all, are they?"</p><p>"The presentation videos they showed at the beginning yoi?" Marco smirked. "Not really. Sure, they got some very, very basic traits in there, for each secondary gender class, but those videos were not detailed at all."</p><p>It took an hour for Luffy's name to finally be called, at the same time as one of the Charlotte children, Nutmeg, who claimed her sister's, Allmeg's spot, who was happily skipping off the stage, singing that she was a Beta.</p><p>Yes, Beta's were 'calm and collected'. This one was singing and skipping.</p><p>"C'mon, Luffy," Ace pleaded under his breath. "Alpha or Beta, Alpha or Beta."</p><p>Ace's scent steadily began to grow more stressed. Marco tugged him in close, running his hand over his waist, cooing softly to him. Sabo pressed in against Ace's other side, hushing him.</p><p>"Calm yourself, Ace. You only just finished your heat. You can't let your scent grow too strong, otherwise you're gonna catch someone's nose," Sabo murmured.</p><p>Ace growled lowly, but settled, taking in a few deep breaths, and relaxing against Marco.</p><p>That was when the screen finally flickered, and the words 'Alpha' appeared on screen. Jora sounded baffled again, but that was drowned out by their cheers.</p><p>"Yeah, Luffy!"</p><p>"Oh thank fuck!"</p><p>"What the hell Luffy-ya? Why are you an Alpha and I'm an Omega? God dammit!"</p><p>Marco ruffled Ace's hair, relieved when he saw the large grin on his lover's face. It made his Alpha coo, that his future mate was so happy, so relieved. It made him want to embrace his lover, to nuzzle his neck and kiss his lips, to keep him in such a blissful state.</p><p>"<em>Nami Tangerine!"</em></p><p>But that was when the cheering died off, because Nami was an Omega, and a very pretty one too.</p><p>Arlong, Black Maria and Alvida were already bidding for her, despite Jora's protest that she hadn't even been evaluated yet.</p><p>"No! Leave her alone," Luffy yelled charging for the stage, but he was tackled by the police. "NAMI!"</p><p>"Luffy!" Nami screamed.</p><p>Sabo went to aid Luffy, along with Zoro and Sanji, but the four quickly were swarmed by the police. Ace slipped from his grasp, but instead of heading for the dog pile, went for the stage, showing off his collar to the guards there.</p><p>They allowed him to pass and instantly Ace went to Buggy's side. Marco lost sight of them in the chaos of alarmed pups, angry guards, and panicked stage hands. Nami was dragged back behind the curtains, despite her screaming, yelling for Luffy who was howling bloody murder.</p><p>But in the end the four were brought down, the four completely drugged up and docile, and were being dragged away.</p><p>"Hey! Who does this Omega belong to?" one of the guards shouted, dragging Sanji along, who whimpered softly, completely limp.</p><p>Law huffed. "He's with me."</p><p>"An Omega can't claim another Omega-"</p><p>But Law tilted his head, showing off his collar, and the guard became instantly flustered. He immediately sat Sanji down by his feet, bowing his head. Apologising for the 'misunderstanding', before being dismissed.</p><p>"And finally this collar has done me a favour," Law said, rolling his eyes. "So, I see Sabo-ya, Zoro-ya and Luffy-ya are being thrown out, but where did Ace-ya go?"</p><p>"He went up to Buggy, but I lost track of them after that yoi," Marco frowned. Buggy, Ace, Black Maria, Arlong and Alvida were all off the stage.</p><p>The other spectators were still about, and they watched as the rest of the pups were evaluated. Law stood up, gesturing at Sanji, and with a snort Marco scooped Sanji's limp form up over his shoulder, and followed Law out.</p><p>"We're leaving without Ace?"</p><p>"Ace-ya is with Clown-ya. He'll be fine," Law said. "I think my time is more valuable trying to free the three idiots instead."</p><p>Marco sighed. "And how are we going to do that yoi?"</p><p>"Simple. I'm just going to flash my collar at the guards."</p><p>"You really are taking full advantage of that thing yoi."</p><p>"I have to," Law grumbled. "An Omega in this city unfortunately has to get by with their damn collars. If I was given the choice, I wouldn't be in this situation. I would be free to do whatever I wished, instead of being chained to my father."</p><p>Law scowled. "Now let's hurry up. I don't want to have to go to the police station again so soon."</p><p>Marco nodded, but did glance back towards City Hall, his Alpha aching at the thought that they just left Ace there. Ace was tough, but he shouldn't have to deal with all these things alone, and the idea that Marco was just leaving him to it pissed him off.</p><p>He had to though, Ace could handle himself, even if Marco felt that his secondary gender was being an overprotective ass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scents Both Sweet and Overwhelming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks for helping me, Buggy," Ace grinned.</p><p>"Hey, anything for Rouge's pup," Buggy said, nudging his arm.</p><p>Ace snorted. "I'm, hardly a pup anymore. I think the dress speaks for itself."</p><p>"I'm surprised Blackbeard managed to get you into that thing," Buggy's nose curled. "Your parents would have went nuts. Rouge would have pulled out Blackbeard's spine and beaten him to death with it, then Roger would have brought him back from it to get his turn in."</p><p>Ace laughed at the idea. It would have been nice if that was how things had turned out, but unfortunately they hadn't. His parents (if Roger was his dad,) weren't coming back, they were dead, and Ace had been raised in the back alleys with a group of thieves.</p><p>Dadan had told him once he reached four that he had to look after himself. The only thing they had given him was an old mat on the floor. Ace had to feed himself, which resorted to a lot of stealing and dining and dashes, or even just begging when it had truly been a bad day.</p><p>He had tried to teach himself to read and write, but without anyone to guide him, most of the things he learned had been wrong. Sabo had thankfully corrected him a couple years later after they had met in the slums.</p><p>"I'm sorry you didn't get the childhood you should have," Buggy said softly.</p><p>Ace startled, before huffing. "Oh not that again. You and Shanks were running for your lives. Besides, if things hadn't turned out this way, I might not have met Luffy and Sabo, and they are my precious little brothers. I also met the Whitebeard gang and gained another family that I love very much."</p><p>"Good way to look at it," Buggy grinned, before his voice grew louder. "Now c'mon, let's go see if I can get that Nami brat. Little thief doesn't deserve my help, but I owe you a few flashy favours. So I suppose I could put her into my own service."</p><p>Ace followed Buggy inside the evaluation room, and winced. Buggy immediately grabbed his wrist, tugging him back, and Ace wanted to bite him for it. He wanted to claw at everyone between him and Nami who was tied to a table, with the evaluators, three Betas, examining her. They prodded at her arms and legs, felt her chest which she cursed at, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes which made him growl lowly.</p><p>They opened her mouth, checking her teeth and tongue, before admiring the colour of her eyes, and especially her hair.</p><p>"The hair is so smooth, and it's such a lovely colour. So bright and vibrant," one of the examiners admired.</p><p>Black Maria smiled. "She would look pretty in one of my dresses. I'd have her hair all styled up nicely, and dress her in jewels. Of course I'd have her grow out her hair, make it nice and long."</p><p>"She's a good thief. I want to use her skills," Arlong sneered. "And no stupid whore is going to get in my way."</p><p>"Careful now, I won't have such a weak Alpha bare his fangs at me," Black Maria growled.</p><p>Alvida huffed. "I would love to have her, but I doubt I have the money to out bid Black Maria of all people."</p><p>"Ah, but I believe I do," Buggy grinned.</p><p>Black Maria laughed. "Buggy, you always seem to go after the more fragile looking Omegas."</p><p>"They flashily get the jobs that I want done without causing any hassle," Buggy explained. "These types of Omega are very stealthy and agile, and help get me the bounties the police keep putting out on other folk."</p><p>"I see, so that's why you keep buying Omega, because nobody ever sees them coming," Black Maria giggled. "We're supposed to be the ones in control of them."</p><p>"And I am, flashily so my dear!" Buggy insisted. "They work for me because I am their master, and if they disappoint me, I could easily sell them off."</p><p>"Selling off used goods? How crude," Alvida smirked.</p><p>Ace could feel his fangs growing, but Buggy's hand merely tightening around his wrist.</p><p>"I like useful things, and this girl is useful. I've caught her stealing off of my stock a few times, but she always manages to get away," Buggy complained.</p><p>"Oh, so this is personal," Black Maria mused. "Well, the girl must be foolish, if she's stealing off one of the top gang leaders in East Blue."</p><p>Buggy nodded. "She's certainly cocky, that's for sure."</p><p>"Then fine. I'll not bother with this one then. There were other pretty Omegas, and probably some far more intelligent," Black Maria said, striding for the door, but paused to smile down at Ace.</p><p>"You're looking very lovely today, Ace. How I wish I could have you as one of my pretty Omega."</p><p>"Thank you," Ace gritted out, frowning when her hands began to groom his hair, smoothing out the tangles.</p><p>She chuckled, then reached down to slide off his jacket, and Ace grimaced when she began admiring the dress, and his curves. Alvida and Arlong both stirred, glancing back at him and sniffing the air, and Ace let out a low, warning growl in response.</p><p>"Still such a fierce thing though," Black Maria smiled fondly, running her hand over his neck, which made him shudder. "Blackbeard should bring you to me sometime, I could show you exactly how to feel good as an Omega, since you still seem so resistant to your instincts."</p><p>He bit back a gasp when her hand slid down his thigh, her thumb stroking slow, smooth circles over it. She had turned him away from the Alpha and Betas, and was cooing over him instead.</p><p>"You're such a responsive thing, so pretty and smooth," Black Maria praised, and her hands kept wandering, tracing over his muscles. "I am glad I'm a high ranking Omega, it means I can do this to you, and get away with it. After all, nobody minds it when Omegas get to feel each other's bodies. It is, in fact encouraged, because it means we're teaching each other how to respond to our Masters. Isn't that right, Ace?"</p><p>Ace could feel himself stirring, his Omega side purring, but he bit it back down, despite the way her hands slipped beneath his dress, stroking his inner thighs, way too close to his privates, and then his ass. He could feel the build up of warmth in his stomach, and he couldn't help but whimper. She smiled coyly at him, before finally removing her hands, instead taking his chin into her hand, and pressing a kiss against his lips.</p><p>"Yes, I think Teach should bring you to me indeed," she cooed, nuzzling his neck. "I'll bring it up to him next time we meet, until then, sweet thing."</p><p>Ace's legs felt like jelly when she finally left, and Buggy was instantly back at his side, because huh, Buggy had left him, and Ace hadn't noticed.</p><p>Everything felt nice and warm and he wanted to go back to bed. Curl up beneath the covers and be pampered. His Omega purred at the thought, and the idea left Ace dazed and disorientated.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Ace smelled very sweet, and Buggy cursed, grabbing the jacket from the floor and slipping it over Ace once more, fastening it tightly. Instantly he took the kid's arm and dragged him out, because they were done here. Nami was following behind, looking weary and confused. The brat had her collar on, with an empty stamp waiting for his symbol to be place upon it.</p><p>Black Maria had distracted everyone with that little show, and Buggy had used the moment to purchase Nami without Arlong or Alvida interfering. He wasn't sure if Maria was trying to help him, or if she just wanted to feel Ace up, since he was more dressed up than usual.</p><p>Either way, it infuriated him, but he wouldn't have been able to help the kid out. It was high society Omega business, and only Ace's damn master could have interfered in that situation.</p><p>"What was she doing to him?" Nami asked, puzzled. "Isn't only Blackbeard allowed to touch Ace?"</p><p>"In high society standards, Omega are allowed to touch each other and not face any repercussions for it," Buggy explained. "Depending on the age of said Omega at any rate. Black Maria is an older, more experience Omega, so she is allowed to 'teach' Ace how to 'behave' for his future mate."</p><p>"That's... That horrible. She can just force herself on anyone?" Nami winced.</p><p>"On any Omega, yes. As long as they are younger than her," Buggy sighed, but then smirked. "She apparently tried to do that with Kaido's kid, Yamato, at Kaido's behest, but Yamato kicked her ass and ran off in response."</p><p>Nami frowned. "So she... She could do that to me?"</p><p>"Yes, but since you aren't a high member of society she might not bother. It's hard to predict Black Maria, so I wouldn't relax around her," Buggy glanced at Ace, who was dazed and docile now, after being teased like that. Bloody woman, working Ace up so much after he had just finished a heat. "Ace made that mistake, and the kid's paying for it now."</p><p>"Why did you buy me, Buggy?" Nami frowned.</p><p>"Ace asked me to."</p><p>Nami startled. "What? Why-"</p><p>"Because he knows I won't put you in a brothel, or sell you out to other folk. Not sure exactly what I'm doing with you yet-"</p><p>"Wait, you're using me anyway? Even though it was Ace who asked you to help me?" Nami hissed.</p><p>Buggy snorted. "You heard how much I paid to get you away from those other guys. So yes, you're working to get me that money back."</p><p>"So I can't go home?" Nami scowled.</p><p>"I'm not giving you a place to live," Buggy snapped. "So yes, you can go home. I'm not paying for your living expenses. Bloody pup. All you need to do is report to me at least once a week, but first, we need to get my symbol on your collar, so nobody tries to claim you or take you away to wherever Blackbeard puts all the 'unowned' Omega."</p><p>Finally they made it outside, and Buggy sighed when he saw a drugged up blonde Beta wearing a suit stumbling about at the bottom of the stairs to City Hall, his words slurred. Doflamingo's kid looked completely unamused by his complaints. The annoying Straw Hat brat clung to Law's waist, also whining, but the words were just as slurred as his brother's.</p><p>"Luffy-ya, Sabo-ya, you're both too drugged up to be doing anything but sitting down," Law sighed. "Those drugs are designed to keep strong Alphas down for a couple of hours. So you two will probably be out of it for half an hour."</p><p>"Ace!" Luffy giggled. "You smell so sweet!"</p><p>That giggle was creepy. It made Buggy shudder, while Luffy stumbled up the stairs, clinging to Ace's waist who immediately collapsed on to the ground, wrapping his arms tight around Luffy and purring.</p><p>Ah, right, Luffy was still a pup. Ace would take comfort in hugging him.</p><p>"What happened to Ace yoi?" a brunette frowned at him, and Buggy eyed him, trying to recognise where he-</p><p>Yoi.</p><p>There was only one person he knew who said 'yoi'.</p><p>"Marco?" Buggy blinked. "Ah right, forgot, the whole disguise thing."</p><p>"Buggy," Marco growled lowly. "What happened to Ace?"</p><p>"Black Maria decided to get him worked up," Buggy said, shrugging.</p><p>Marco growled, but knelt down, running a hand through Ace's hair. Ace nuzzled him in return, purring softly.</p><p>"Hey, sweetheart, you feeling alright yoi?" Marco asked quietly.</p><p>"Be careful not to be too affectionate," Buggy warned him. "If a snitch notices Teach will be after your new disguise. Now, I'm heading off. Nami, you better come along and get my stamp on your collar. I don't want someone dragging you off because they think you're a 'free Omega'."</p><p>"I'm not even an Omega yet," Nami huffed.</p><p>"They announce these results, so everybody will know you might be one soon enough," Buggy reminded her.</p><p>"No!" Luffy growled, and lunged, breaking free of Ace's embrace to latch on to Nami's ankles. "Nami is going to be apart of my crew. She's not being owned by you!"</p><p>"Can you afford to buy her off of me?" Buggy raised a brow.</p><p>Luffy looked up at the blonde brother, who shook his head, only to groan once he did it. The blonde Beta clutched his head, and laughed softly, before looking immediately puzzled. Buggy raised a brow, because that was a weird reaction.</p><p>"No?" Luffy blinked.</p><p>"Then no," Buggy replied. "She can't be apart of your crew."</p><p>"I'll fight you!"</p><p>Buggy groaned. "Look, once you become a proper gang leader, instead of a scrawny pup, she can join you, and you can pay me back for the debt she owes me. Until then, she needs to work off what I paid for her."</p><p>"Then she can be a free Omega?" Luffy grinned.</p><p>"There's no such thing as a free Omega in East Blue," Sabo grumbled. "Yet."</p><p>That 'yet' sounded kinda ominous.</p><p>"Kid's right, she'll still be apart of my gang until I get my money," Buggy agreed.</p><p>Luffy screeched in response, and Buggy winced. Nami batted the back of Luffy's head, growling.</p><p>"DON'T JUST START SCREAMING LIKE THAT, LUFFY!"</p><p>"You're apart of my crew dammit!"</p><p>"Just, I don't know, grow up into a less scrawnier guy, Omega, Alpha, Beta, I don't care what, but just someone who won't get their ass instantly kicked by the other gang leaders," Buggy said. "Now, I'm going back inside since Ace is with you lot. I need to see if there are anymore Omegas."</p><p>"Creepy," Luffy complained.</p><p>"Bratty pup," Buggy scoffed, and then proceeded to walk back inside, gesturing Nami along.</p><p>She looked conflicted at first, but then followed.</p><p>.::.</p><p>"Oh no, Nami-swan!" Sanji-ya whined, he was slumped over his mate, where Marco had dumped him the moment he saw Ace.</p><p>Law rolled his eyes. "Clown-ya is the most harmless of the gang leaders, so I wouldn't fret about her too much. Most likely she'll end up acting as a thief."</p><p>"So, not too far off her usual activities then..." Sabo-ya grinned, still swaying. "Hey, Law, is everything supposed to be moving?"</p><p>"In what way?" Law sighed.</p><p>Why did he put up with these morons again?</p><p>"Like, everything," Sabo-ya laughed, then collapsed into a giggling fit on the ground. "It's all so crazy!"</p><p>Law snorted, nudging Sabo's side with his foot. "They really did give you four the good stuff, huh?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, felt like this last time too. So weird," Sabo said, throwing a loopy grin up at him. "I was so pissed off, because they took Ace, but everything was blurry and funny afterwards and then I got thrown out. They were so rude!"</p><p>"Uh huh," Law smirked.</p><p>"Yeah! Because Ace, Ace is my brother, my short brother, and he always smells sweet, despite being an angry, loving fireball of doom. He's just great-"</p><p>Law had no idea what Sabo was rambling on about by this point, and ended up just blanking him out. Zoro was fast asleep, and Sanji was laughing, playing with his hair, muttering something about 'mosshead'.</p><p>Law frowned, two of the drugged victims were acting overly happy, despite the fact Nami was just forced into a gang as a potential Omega, and that Ace had just been sexually harassed by Black Maria. Ace was calming down now, settled against Marco, but now Luffy was happily purring away, snuggling into Ace's lap, arms wrapped tight around his waist.</p><p>Sure, Luffy had been angry when Nami had been there, but now he was back to being as happy as he had been when he had been arrested.</p><p>It all sounded oddly familiar, but Law couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly. All he knew was that he had heard about this from his father. A drug that would make people smile, no matter was was happening around them. It was a work in progress apparently. Law wasn't sure if it was his father producing the drug, or one of his underworld connections.</p><p>"We should all go get a drink or something," Ace spoke up, breaking him away from his thoughts. "Luffy and Usopp aren't Omega, so at least two out of three wasn't so bad."</p><p>"I'll get Nami back," Luffy grinned.</p><p>"I know you will," Ace agreed, patting his head.</p><p>Ace's scent had receded once more, much more calmer and at ease, and no longer so sweet. That was good, because otherwise it was going to start driving unmated Alphas crazy. Marco was clingy enough as it was, hugging Ace tight to his chest, despite being warned that someone might tattle to Teach.</p><p>There was nobody about thankfully, not even Monet, so the Alpha must have gotten distracted with something. Thank god for that. Law nodded, but nudged Sabo once more.</p><p>"I'd agree, but your brothers and your friends aren't exactly in the best conditions right now," Law pointed out.</p><p>"Maybe drinks back at our house?" Ace offered.</p><p>"I'd prefer that idea, but we better move quickly, because for now nobody has their eyes on me," Law smirked.</p><p>"What happened to your stalker yoi?"</p><p>Law shrugged. "Must have gotten busy."</p><p>.::.</p><p>Monet frowned. The Young Master's car was surrounded on all sides by what looked like old, battered bumper cars. They had voice boxes in them, repeating curse words over and over again, like 'bastard' and 'fucker'. Vergo-san was trying to clear them away, before Doflamingo came back from the testing event.</p><p>"I was away attending to Doffy for five minutes, and that little mutt managed this," Vergo growled, and she shuddered, because his fangs were growing out, and he was getting more tensed up by the minute.</p><p>Eustass Kid. The Alpha that Law was interested in, and the one the Young Master despised, with every ounce of his being.</p><p>She was trying to scrub off the pink flamingo that was spray painted on the side of the Young Master's car, the flamingo was full of knives, and had a drawing of Eustass throwing them on the other side of the car. They were simple drawings, but enough was drawn so that anybody would get the picture.</p><p>It needed cleaned off before the testing ended, because that was when Law would come out, and she would need to be there to keep an eye on him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Love And Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dahahahaha! He's probably going to be an Alpha? Both of them are!" Shanks laughed, grinning at Yasopp. "Yasopp, your baby boy's test results came back as an Alpha."</p><p>"There's my boy!" Yasopp cheered, finally grabbing a tankard and gulping it down. "We need to celebrate!"</p><p>"<em>The little thief girl they are friends with was listed as an Omega," </em>Buggy said. <em>"Ace asked me to buy her, I mean, I was thinking about it, but the kid rushed on to the stage and then asked me anyway."</em></p><p>"How is Ace?" Shanks frowned.</p><p>Because he was still in Teach's possession and that made Shanks fearful for the kid's well-being. Shanks really hated the idea that Ace and Buggy were in Teach's city of all places, East Blue was dangerous for Omega, and he was so thankful he had gotten Makino out when he had. She would not have been left intact, and the thought of anyone trying to put their hands on his wife made his blood boil.</p><p>Just as it would if anybody touched Buggy. Buggy was his best friend, his brother, no matter how far away Buggy was, Shanks would come running if he was in danger, and Buggy would do the same for him.</p><p>Then complain about it afterwards.</p><p>"<em>The kid looks healthy, and of course is especially cheery around Marco-"</em></p><p>"Urgh, birdy boy?" Shanks rolled his eyes. "He keeps rejecting my offers to join my gang!"</p><p>"<em>He's a Whitebeard kid, of course he's rejected you. He's also known us since we were kids, so he knows what he'd be getting into if he joined you, kinda why we both didn't."</em></p><p>Shanks grinned. "You're missing out!"</p><p>"<em>On a lot of insanity, and this is coming from the guy who has a lion in his gang," </em>Buggy said.</p><p>"Boo, boring."</p><p>"Shanks?"</p><p>The scent of strawberry cake made him pause, and glance over his shoulder. Makino smiled softly at him, and Shanks felt everything within him settle. He relaxed in his chair, and smiled back, his scent caught another and he glanced down, seeing a speedy baby crawling his way.</p><p>"My baby boy!" Shanks beamed, scooping his son up. "Buggy! My son is here. Have you met him yet?"</p><p>"<em>Shanks, of course I have. You never stop talking about him, or tossing him into my arms whenever I visit."</em></p><p>"He's such a good boy!" Shanks cooed, before grinning up at his lovely wife. "Oh, Makino I need to tell you, Luffy's going to be an Alpha, if the tests are right."</p><p>Makino breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good news. Normally I wouldn't mind whatever secondary gender anybody had, but in East Blue it would have torn him away from his freedom if all the gangs had anything to say about it."</p><p>"He'd still fight them off," Shanks grinned.</p><p>"He would indeed," Makino agreed, smiling. "But I'd still fear for his safety nonetheless. I already do for Ace's."</p><p>"Don't worry too much," Shanks soothed. "There are a lot of people who want him to be free."</p><p>.::.</p><p>Luffy slumped into his seat on the bus, laying his head against the cool glass of the window. He felt drowsy, not as bad as before, but still tired. He needed to be awake, fully awake, so he could go get Nami back.</p><p>He needed to get Nami. Nami was apart of his pack, and he had to protect it.</p><p>He might not be an Alpha, but they were still his pack, the same way Sabo and Ace were.</p><p>They were his and he was theirs.</p><p>But no, those stupid guards had jabbed him with their needle and now he felt happy and sleepy. So he laughed softly when Sabo tripped on one of the steps, nearly face planting the floor. Ace kept him up and dumped him in a seat across from them before his big brother sat beside him. Luffy grinned, flopping himself over Ace.</p><p>"Ace, everything is so weird!"</p><p>"Law said it would probably take half an hour to wear off. So don't worry about it Lu',"</p><p>"Shishishishi, it's funny. Is anyone else good yet?"</p><p>"Zoro and Sanji are already asleep in their seats, though Zoro seems a bit more coherent," Ace replied. "Sabo is doing just about as well as you right now."</p><p>"I'm doing better!" Sabo smirked at them, a challenging smirk.</p><p>"You tripped up," Luffy countered, sticking his tongue out. "I didn't!"</p><p>"It was deliberate."</p><p>"Oh," Luffy blinked. "Sorry then, but I'm still doing better than you!"</p><p>Ace snorted.</p><p>But Ace was beginning to tense beneath him, his scent growing more uncomfortable as the bus drove on. Luffy paused, looking up at his brother, only to frown when he saw a hand reach forward from the chair behind them, and tug through Ace's hair. Ace scowled.</p><p>Luffy couldn't help it, Ace looked annoyed, so he laughed in response. He didn't want to laugh though, because Ace was uncomfortable, and he could feel that Traffy was growing annoyed.</p><p>That was when he heard the cooing and 'pretty Omega'. Luffy didn't manage a frown, but he stopped laughing, and looked up properly. There was a group of Alphas sitting at the back of the bus behind them, and they were looking at Ace and Law, some even looked at Sanji.</p><p>"Hey, is your name Wi-Fi?" an Alpha behind Law smirked, nudging Law's seat with his foot. "Because I'm feeling a connection."</p><p>"How original," Law sighed.</p><p>The Alphas laughed, the group all snorting and nudging each other, but Luffy didn't get it. It was a weird joke, and Traffy hadn't laughed. Was it not funny enough?</p><p>"What about, I'm not a photographer, but I can picture us together," the Alpha continued.</p><p>Luffy blinked. "I don't get it?"</p><p>"Photographers take pictures of people," Ace offered, before scowling again.</p><p>Ace whirled round and snarled, and the Alpha grinned at him.</p><p>"Well hello, ain't you a pretty Omega. You even got freckles too," the blonde greeted.</p><p>Luffy frowned. He didn't like the smell of the Alphas, they felt overbearing, and stunk out the back of the bus. They felt hungry and not in the way Luffy felt whenever he needed food.</p><p>It reminded him of the pie guy, of how he looked at Ace.</p><p>Not like how the pineapple guy looked at his brother. That was loving, like how Sanji and Zoro would look at each other sometimes when the other wasn't watching. Robin and Franky looked at each other the same way.</p><p>"H-How about I treat you like my homework?" the Alpha bugging Law continued, not seeing the twitch on Traffy's face. "I can slam you on to my desk and do you all night long-"</p><p>"Okay," Law sighed. "I'm going to rearrange his organs."</p><p>"What about the sleeping blondie? Is he available?" one of the Alphas tried to reach past Zoro to touch Sanji, but immediately a sword was between them, and Zoro's eyes were narrowed into a glare.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing? Huh?" Zoro growled lowly.</p><p>"Why the fuck does he have a sword?" the Alpha cried.</p><p>"I'm a swordsman."</p><p>"Baby, you're smoking hot-" the Alpha bugging Ace began, reaching out again, but Ace grabbed his hand and twisted it. "Ow! Ow! Stop-"</p><p>"Touch me one more time and I'll break your wrist!"</p><p>"Oi! Stop fighting back there," the bus driver yelled.</p><p>"It's the Omega! They're being overly emotional again," one of the Alphas cursed.</p><p>The bus screeched to a stop, and they all jerked in their seats. Footsteps stormed up their way and protests instantly began from the passengers, but the driver arrived in front of them and sneered.</p><p>"Fucking Omega, get out of my bus. The three of you!"</p><p>Sabo scowled, but Luffy was the one who snapped. "They started it! Not us!"</p><p>"You ain't an Omega, so butt out of it, pup!" the driver sneered. "You don't understand what Omega are. All they are useful for are their holes and giving us pups, otherwise they just get into trouble."</p><p>A fist slammed into his face, but it wasn't Luffy's, much to his disappointment. No, it was the pineapple guy, who was no longer a pineapple because he was a long haired brunette guy with a beard.</p><p>It was weird.</p><p>"Don't you dare talk about my mate like that!" Pineapple guy spat.</p><p>Ace latched on to his hand, pulling pineapple guy back. "Stop. It's alright-"</p><p>No it wasn't. Ace was upset and hurt, his scent was distressed and it made Luffy growl and climb out his seat. He was going to batter those Alphas and the driver, because they were upsetting his brother and his friends. Zoro stood up too, his gaze dark, and Luffy grinned.</p><p>They'd beat them all up.</p><p>"Stop. Please stop," Ace pleaded, his hands growing white on Marco's shirt. "Let's just get off the bus. Please."</p><p>The bus was eerily silent, and Luffy could see all the Alphas and Betas scowling at them. The few Omegas on the bus were looking at their feet, as if ashamed, all apart from Traffy. Traffy was choking the Alpha who had been annoying him, and looked completely, and utterly bored.</p><p>Sabo was instantly there, tugging Ace close to his side. "Shh, don't pay them any attention. They are all just ignorant. C'mon, we'll both get off."</p><p>Ace immediately became pliant, and Sabo coaxed him off the bus. Pineapple guy followed, but he, Law and Zoro remained. He did spot Sabo reached into the driver's box, and take all the money, which almost made him laugh.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>He didn't though, because Ace was upset and Law was pissed.</p><p>So they fought back.</p><p>.::.</p><p>"We forgot Sanji," Ace sighed, leaning heavily against Sabo.</p><p>"Yeah, oops," Sabo laughed, ruffling his hair. "Marco can go get him, right?"</p><p>"I can, as long as Ace wants me to yoi?" Marco asked softly.</p><p>"Please. I don't want to leave him there. Not with all of them so angry..." Ace trembled, and Sabo cursed.</p><p>This was the problem with East Blue. The Omegas were so oppressed, it made so many of them lack confidence, and the moment there was a problem the other genders turned on the Omega. Ace was sensitive to it right now, because he had just finished his heat, and honestly he should have still been resting in bed. Any other day Ace could have handled this, hell, he could have kicked all the assholes in that bus. He was known as 'Fire Fist' in the gang world, the crazy arsonist, and Ace loved the title.</p><p>But today? Today Ace should have been taking the time to relax, to ease himself back into things again after having his senses so overly stimulated for the past few days, but hadn't. Sabo didn't blame him, Ace had wanted to make sure Luffy was okay, but Ace still needed some time to recover.</p><p>"Just focus on my scent," Sabo insisted, watching as Marco reluctantly left them to go back inside the chaos within the bus. "Breathe it in, and then you can get the chance to settle down."</p><p>Ace nodded, burying his head into the crook of Sabo's neck, and inhaling deeply. Sabo patted his back, rubbing soothing circles, until Ace finally settled down against him.</p><p>"Thanks, Bo'," Ace said, smiling softly. "That helps."</p><p>"I always come up with good ideas," Sabo winked.</p><p>"You're such a Beta," Ace snorted.</p><p>"Yeah, well, you're nurturing like an Omega," Sabo teased, sticking his tongue out. "So there!"</p><p>"How am I nurturing?" Ace laughed.</p><p>"You raised Luffy pretty well..." Sabo frowned. "After I... Lost all my memories..."</p><p>Ace's eyes softened. "You weren't gone that long. You came back."</p><p>"I only found out about you because we looked into Teach after he took over East Blue. That took six years, and that's only because I recognised your scent at his bar."</p><p>Sabo and Koala had been investigating Teach's bar, but then he had smelled the scent of one of the servers. That had triggered his memories and Koala had been forced to get him out of there before he passed out.</p><p>It had been a few days later when he had woken up, to find he had brothers. Ace who was working for Teach at his bar, and Luffy who was causing chaos at his school.</p><p>That had been the perfect year, but then, at seventeen, he and Ace had taken their blood tests, and Ace was then collared by Teach.</p><p>"We're just happy you came back. We didn't think you ever would," Ace said, smiling. "So thanks, Sabo, for coming home, and keeping me sane."</p><p>Sabo grinned. "Well, can't let Deuce have all the fun. Speaking of which, where has your old gang been all this time?"</p><p>"Pops and I managed to convince them to get out of East Blue and go to Sphinx. I warned them that Teach was going to end up using them soon, and I don't want Banshee and Saber lingering around here as Omegas. It's too dangerous for them. Skull did try to come back, but thankfully got caught and dragged back by Pops."</p><p>"That sounds like him."</p><p>Sabo paused when he heard police sirens in the distance. Instantly their group was out of the bus, Law dragging Luffy out by his ear. Sabo sniggered, and blinked when he saw that Sanji was up too, and livid.</p><p>"You woke up?" Sabo asked.</p><p>"Somebody tried to kiss him while the others were busy yoi," Marco said. "And before I could get to them, Sanji woke up and booted the guy into the other side of the bus."</p><p>"Good job!" Ace laughed.</p><p>"Shitty asshole thought he could get a kiss off of me!" Sanji huffed. "It makes it even worse that I was unconscious."</p><p>Sabo agreed. This city was the worst, especially in it's treatment of Omega. It needed fixing so badly, before Teach and his allies drove it any further into ruin. Shanks and Whitebeard's territories were flourishing, and they cared for their people. The two were even allies, but sadly, even they couldn't fight off the likes of Teach, Kaido, Doflamingo, Big Mom and all their minions.</p><p>But perhaps sabotaging things from the inside might help a little bit.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Nami gingerly touched the medallion woven into the collar, the metal bearing the symbol of Buggy's gang. She hadn't thought of Buggy, among the line of spectators who had been watching her, would buy her. She had expected Arlong, who had ruined her village, until Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp chased him and his gang out. She had also checked off Alvida and Black Maria, because they would have wanted her for her beauty, to sell her to the pubs or put her in the brothels.</p><p>All those ideas had been terrifying, but then Buggy had bought her, of all people. He said he would use her as a thief, and yes, her thieving skills were excellent, but he had paid thousands for her.</p><p>Nami stepped out the car, a very colourful, terrifying looking thing that was tiny, yet managed to fit so many people inside it. Thanking the driver she shut the door and walked off towards Luffy's apartment. It sounded like a full on party was going on inside, so Nami let herself in.</p><p>"Guys?" she called.</p><p>"Nami-swan! You're safe," Sanji cried, instantly at her side. "I thought they might have been doing horrible things to you, but Ace said that clown could be trusted not to. I'm sorry I didn't save you!"</p><p>"You guys did all you could," Nami reassured, throwing them a weak smile. "But now... I'm not sure if I can be apart of your gang, Luffy-"</p><p>Luffy scowled. "Of course you will be! You're apart of my pack, and that means my gang too. I'll just kick Buggy's ass if he refuses to give you back. Now take off that stupid collar!"</p><p>"No collar rule in this household," Sabo said.</p><p>He passed by, handing a cup of what smelled like coffee to the familiar brunette sitting on the couch, pouring through books. Koala's eyes were locked on, as she took notes, but she did manage a wave her way.</p><p>Nami eagerly reached for the back of her neck, trying to undo the latch, but it was too awkward. She frowned, she couldn't get a good grip, her fingers clumsy against the lock. Ace threw her a sympathetic look as he approached, turning her around to access it.</p><p>"The collars were made to be difficult to get off for the person wearing them," Ace explained.</p><p>The heavy weight around her neck finally gave away, falling to the side, and she let out a relieved sigh. The idea of never being able to take off the collar by herself was horrible though, that they were designed to remain locked on an Omega unless somebody took it off for them. That was cruel, if an Omega lived alone (which rarely happened now), they wouldn't be able to remove the collar. They'd have to keep it on.</p><p>"I don't understand how you can wear that all the time," Nami complained, her hands shook, as she rubbed her neck.</p><p>To think she might have to wear that thing for the rest of her life, if Blackbeard had his way.</p><p>Ace sighed. "You get used to it."</p><p>That was the problem. She didn't want to. Sanji only wore his when he was outdoors, in sight of people that weren't his friends or family. Ace though, Ace wore his all the time, it was weird seeing him not wear one, and that was not something she wished to go through.</p><p>Nobody knew what happened to the Omega who were caught not wearing one though.</p><p>So she would have to get used to it, unless there had been a mistake, like there had been with Law's tests results. He had been predicted to be a Beta, but he had been an Omega instead.</p><p>Maybe Nami could be lucky enough to be an Alpha or a Beta.</p><p>"I won't let her get used to it," Luffy said, lunging to his feet. "We're going to become a gang of our own, and Nami, I swear to you, and you too Sanji, none of you will ever have to wear collars in my gang! And when I become the Godfather of East Blue and Raftel like Gold Roger was, I'll free all the Omegas. Ace, Law, neither of you will never have to wear a collar again."</p><p>Law snorted. "Not if my gang takes over East Blue first."</p><p>"You can't. We're friends."</p><p>"We're allies, you idiot!"</p><p>"Shishishishi, we're good friends."</p><p>Nami smiled. If Luffy had said he was going to free them, then he would do it. She had complete and utter confidence in him. They were his gang, and they were a pack. They would do whatever they could to help Luffy achieve his goals.</p><p>He would rule East Blue, just like Gold Roger did before him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. All The Future Godfathers of Raftel (But There Can Only Be One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm the one who will rule East Blue!"</p><p>Law frowned thoughtfully at the door, before wincing as it was kicked in. Sabo hissed in protest, while Ace just sighed. A familiar spicy scent rushed his senses, and Law rolled his eyes as Kidd made his way into the room, smirking at Luffy.</p><p>"No little runt is going to beat my gang to the prize," Kidd mocked.</p><p>"Oi, asshole!" Sabo snapped. "Don't just kick in my door and then insult my brother. At least greet us first, you prick!"</p><p>"What did you just say, you snobby shit?"</p><p>"I called you a prick, dumbass! Clean your ears!"</p><p>Law sighed. Those two always ended up fighting. Sabo enjoyed winding up Kidd way too much. Marco sunk heavier into the couch, only smiling when Ace ended up sitting down at his side, and cuddling into him.</p><p>Law's mate wasn't so attentive. Not that Law wanted him to be really. That would just be creepy coming from Kidd, because Kidd only did romantic things in very rare moments, and when they were in complete private.</p><p>Or in front of Killer, who was pretty much an extension of Kidd by this point.</p><p>Speaking of Killer, he was already sitting beside Koala-ya on the other couch, quiet as always.</p><p>"You little shit," Kidd snarled. "Bring it on, I'll kick your ass!"</p><p>"You're not fighting Sabo, Jaggy!" Luffy snarled. "I'm going to be the next Godfather and I'll be the boss of East Blue. Not you!"</p><p>"Eh? Who do you think you're talking to, little bastard!"</p><p>"Why are they growling at each other?" Nami sighed.</p><p>"Urgh," Law rolled his eyes. "And they say Alphas are the dominant race."</p><p>"Fuck off, Law! I'm trying to show this little shit who is boss," Kid spat.</p><p>"I already told you not to order me about, Eustass-ya!" Law snapped.</p><p>Luffy snarled. "Yeah, Traffy is my friend, not yours!"</p><p>"He's my mate, you dumbass!"</p><p>"Doesn't matter! He's my friend before being your mate."</p><p>Law sighed. "Why do I put up with these two?"</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder that too," Nami groaned. "You know what? I'm going to call Vivi, because at least she's sensible!"</p><p>"Oh! Vivi-" Luffy beamed.</p><p>"No. This is private girl talk! There's no room for you!" Nami snapped.</p><p>Luffy whined, but Nami ignored him and walked off towards the kitchen, opening up her mobile. It was surprisingly fancy, considering her house was in the poor part of the city. She probably stole it off of someone, the thought didn't surprise him.</p><p>"I thought we were celebrating," Ace laughed. "Not trashing my house."</p><p>"Not anymore yoi," Marco sighed.</p><p>Because Luffy, Kidd and Sabo were fighting, and at the other side of the room Sanji and Zoro began to kick up a fuss, kicking and swinging swords. Law took a long, healthy gulp of his coffee, and poured himself another cup once it was empty.</p><p>He needed more coffee before he could deal with this.</p><p>.::.</p><p>"I wanna join in. Sabo and Luffy look like they're having fun," Ace grinned, leaning forward.</p><p>Marco tightened his hold on his lover, because Ace was finally in his arms and already wanted to leave. He nuzzled Ace's neck, planting a kiss on the back of it, earning a shudder.</p><p>"You sure yoi?" Marco whispered. "I mean, if you're not enjoying cuddling on the couch with me, then I suppose-"</p><p>Ace threw himself back, elbowing Marco's stomach in his eager response. Marco groaned, but smiled when Ace apologised, planting a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"I'm appreciate the enthusiasm, but please, don't kill me yoi," Marco chuckled, rubbing Ace's side.</p><p>Ace was finally in his normal clothes, and they suited him a lot more than that dress had. They even smelled of Ace, and it made Marco croon happily. He loved these moments of getting to hold Ace in his arms, like there was nothing that would tear his lover away.</p><p>He leaned over, cupping Ace's cheek, ready to plant a kiss on his lips, when Ace's phone went off. It repeated 'bastard', over and over again. Marco snorted, because he swore that was Ace and his brothers saying it. Ace groaned and pulled away from his arms.</p><p>"It's Teach."</p><p>"Ignore it!" Luffy demanded.</p><p>The fighting had instantly stopped. Everyone was watching Ace now.</p><p>"He'll just send people out to find me if I do that," Ace sighed.</p><p>Marco held back a whine when Ace shifted in his arms, picking up the phone.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"<em>Zehahahaha, what a rude greeting."</em></p><p>Marco barely restrained a growl. Teach was bugging his mate. It made it worse that he could hear Teach's voice, the traitorous piece of filth. Marco clung to Ace tightly, barely keeping himself from going wild, from snarling at Teach.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry," Ace faked distress, before his voice turned blunt. "What the fuck do you want?"</p><p>Sabo snorted.</p><p>"<em>Zehahaha, you're such a terrible brat. Omega are supposed to be sweet and charming. Never mind that though. I heard your brother might be an Alpha."</em></p><p>"Yeah? So?" Ace asked coldly.</p><p>"<em>Ace, don't be like that. I'm happy for your family, so please, have a nice conversation with me. Or are you still upset that I had you wear a dress today? You look lovely with it on. It's nothing to be ashamed of."</em></p><p>"I hope you weren't attached to it," Ace said sweetly. "Because I'm planning on burning it."</p><p>Teach sighed. <em>"Already changed out of it did you? I suppose that's fine, despite the fact that you disobeyed me. I did tell you to keep in on for the full day, but I suppose if you no longer want to wear it, I'll have to punish the Omega who was supposed to dress you in it today-"</em></p><p>Ace growled. "You saw that she did her job already, Teach!"</p><p>"<em>She didn't keep you in it."</em></p><p>Ace scowled. "Seriously? You want me to put it back on? Why bother? I'm at home-"</p><p>"<em>I want you to return to me. We're having dinner with a few friends."</em></p><p>Ace's eyes narrowed. "What friends?"</p><p>"<em>The usual company I keep. Kaido, Big Mom, Doflamingo, and I believe Orochi is coming as well. It's a big night, and they are inviting close family and friends along. So of course I wish to show off my pretty Omega."</em></p><p>"I've only just finished my heat, and you want to put me in a room full of Alphas?" Ace hissed.</p><p>"<em>I know your body and senses must still be feeling sensitive. I'm sorry for that darling, but I need you here. Laffitte and Burgess are coming to your house right now. They should be arriving in ten minutes, so don't bother putting up a fuss. Be a good Omega for your Alpha."</em></p><p>Ace's fist clenched so hard that they began to shake. Marco immediately took his hand, smoothing it back out, because he didn't want Ace to hurt himself. Ace didn't settle against him, not like he usually would, instead he growled.</p><p>"Fine, but after this I get to stay with my family."</p><p>"<em>You forget that I own you. I'm the one who decides where you go," </em>Teach sneered, but then his voice lightened. <em>"But I'll make a deal with you, since you're precious to me. You be a good, sweet Omega tonight, and I'll let you go back to that hovel of a house you call home. Until your next heat, unless I need you for anything else of course."</em></p><p>Ace sneered. "Of course."</p><p>"<em>Now, get back into your dress."</em></p><p>Ace scowled, but gave in, hanging up afterwards. Marco hugged him tighter to his chest, trying to soothe the angry, distressed scent his lover was soaking the air in.</p><p>"I fucking hate him," Ace growled beneath his breath. "So much."</p><p>"I don't blame you yoi," Marco said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>Ace sighed heavily. "Burgess and Laffitte will be here soon. I better get changed, and you better hide. If they see you-"</p><p>"They'll report this disguise to Teach. It's not a great loss, but Izo gets pissed off and makes me horrid looking disguises if I lose them too quickly," Marco said, wincing.</p><p>He remembered that time with the bright pink, curly hair that rose up to the sky. There was also the time it had been blue and styled into a bird.</p><p>Yes, Marco liked blue, and birds, but still.</p><p>He did not want his hair to be shaped like one.</p><p>Ace slipped off his lap and went to his room. "Sanji, can you help me?"</p><p>"Sure, let's go put on your shitty dress."</p><p>.::.</p><p>Sanji frowned, trying his best to adjust the dress, but honestly it showed off way too much for an Omega who had just finished his heat. Ace grabbed the Blackbeard gang's collar and held it out, glaring down at it with a look of disgust on his face. Sanji took it, the collar feeling heavy in his hands as Ace turned round and bared his neck.</p><p>Sanji carefully brushed Ace's hair out the way and began to slip it round Ace's throat. Gritting his teeth, Sanji tightened it, then locked it, growling when Ace stared at his feet. He grabbed Ace's shoulder and forced him around, earning a startled look.</p><p>"Don't give up," Sanji ordered, baring his teeth. "I had Zeff to stop me from being enslaved like the rest of the Omega in East Blue. I got lucky, but you have your family too. Luffy, that old man of yours, they won't let this stick. One day they will free you, so don't bow your head to the likes of Teach."</p><p>Ace winced, but reached up and grabbed the medallion on his collar. His hand clenched so tightly round it that it went white, and Sanji was worried that he'd have to drag Ace off it before he harmed himself.</p><p>"I hate all of this. So much, Sanji," Ace hissed, gritting his teeth. "I said I'd have no regrets, and yet, here I am, being Teach's pet. The only reason I haven't snapped is because I have Luffy and Sabo. I know I'll get to come home and see them. If I snapped Teach would lock me up, or kill me. I don't want to die like this, chained-"</p><p>"You won't," Sanji promised.</p><p>Because Luffy would never let it happen. Sanji doubted that Whitebeard would either. He reminded Sanji of Zeff, and Zeff would always help him if he needed it.</p><p>The door bell ringing distracted him, and Ace sighed softly.</p><p>"Well, time to go."</p><p>"Just do your best," Sanji said, patting Ace's shoulder, grinning. "Then you can go home, and see what kind of mess we've made."</p><p>Ace laughed. "I won't be cleaning it up."</p><p>Sanji snorted. "I'll kick the idiots about, make them clean up."</p><p>"Good idea," Ace grinned.</p><p>Sanji followed Ace out his room, and back into the living room where Marco was nowhere to be found. A tall man stood near the door, along with a large muscular one, and they both oozed smugness. Sanji felt his Omega snarl, because these were the types of people who would beat the weak. They stank the same way his 'brothers' and 'father' did.</p><p>Not that he'd ever call them that anymore.</p><p>Zeff was his father, and he had his pack.</p><p>Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook.</p><p>Zoro, of course, was his mate.</p><p>Stupid moss head.</p><p>"Hello, Ace," the tall one greeted. "You look lovely today, our Boss will be happy to see you obeying his orders, like any good Omega should."</p><p>Sanji felt his fangs begin to slip out, and barely held back a growl. Smug bastard.</p><p>"Let's just go, Laffitte," Ace spat.</p><p>Kidd opened his mouth, smirking nastily, but Law elbowed his stomach, cutting him off. Kidd coughed and spluttered, all while Law threw him a smug smirk. Laffitte glanced over at them and smiled.</p><p>"Ah, Trafalgar Law, your father has been looking for you," Laffitte said, tossing Law a mobile after pressing the call button.</p><p>Law grimaced. "Great."</p><p>"Please answer it."</p><p>Law booted Kidd in the stomach when he tried to snatch it off him and raised the mobile to his ear, face carefully blank.</p><p>"Hello, Father... Yes I'm with Ace..." Law raised an eyebrow. "You want me to go to a dinner party? Seriously?"</p><p>There was a pause, and they all looked at each other, then at Kidd trying to get back up, only to get a pillow smacking his face, curtsey of Law.</p><p>"Fine. I would rather avoid such a punishment, so I shall go," Law scowled. "I don't promise to behave though, because if that creep Orochi tries to touch me, you bet I'll stab him."</p><p>Law surprising eased up at the reply on the phone, and smiled. "Thank you, I thought that was reasonable enough too. Alright, I'll go with them then. I'll see you soon."</p><p>Law hung up the mobile, and tossed it back to Laffitte. "It seems that I shall be travelling with you, Ace."</p><p>Ace grinned. "Well, I suppose misery loves company."</p><p>"Fuck sakes, Law!" Kidd cursed. "I wanted to ask if he got the paint off his fancy car yet."</p><p>"Paint?" Law raised a brow.</p><p>"I left him a few surprises," Kidd smirked. "Blocked off his car with some old bumper cars and did some graffiti on his."</p><p>Law's smirk rivalled Kidd's in that moment, and he surprisingly planted a kiss on Kidd's mouth. Kidd grinned once Law pulled away, who chuckled.</p><p>"Nice job, Eustass-ya. I'll be sure to remind him of that if he annoys me too much."</p><p>"He always annoys you," Kidd said.</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Sanji snorted, but nudged Ace's arm. "I'll make sure to cook you up some nice treats for when you get back tonight, okay?"</p><p>"I'll do my very best to behave then," Ace smiled. "Sabo, Luffy, I'll see you both later, alright?"</p><p>"Stay safe, Ace," Sabo said firmly, his eyes trying to glare holes into Laffitte and the big guy.</p><p>"Wihahahaha, what's with that look, Beta?" the big one sneered.</p><p>Sabo smirked. "I'm not entirely sure what you mean, Burgess."</p><p>Luffy stood up, growling lowly, but Ace began ushering Laffitte and Burgess out. Law followed behind, finishing off his coffee and leaving it on the table.</p><p>"Don't you dare pick a fight in my house, Burgess," Ace hissed.</p><p>"Don't order me around, Omega. All you're good for is opening your legs for Teach, and that's all-"</p><p>Sanji had to lunged, grabbing Sabo who snarled, and instantly began kicking and squirming. Zoro was holding back Luffy, who was howling. Ace threw them a desperate, yet thankful look.</p><p>Laffitte smacked Burgess. "Don't insult our boss' mate! He is the boss', and thus should be treated with some respect."</p><p>"Sure, he's a looker, but all Ace is good for is his hole-"</p><p>Sanji nearly lost his grip on Sabo, whose face went thunderous. Koala had joined him, in trying to hold Sabo back, but he was going feral. He silently begged for Marco not to be listening in, to be away from all this ruckus, but he could smell his scent, could feel it coming closer. He probably smelt all the distress and anger.</p><p>Ace beat everybody to the punch though. His fist slammed into Burgess' gut, and he forced him down to his knees, booting him in the face. Burgess cried out, but Ace placed his foot on Burgess' neck, and growled.</p><p>Everything stopped the moment that happened. Marco's scent stopped coming closer, Sabo and Luffy went still and quiet.</p><p>Law looked so amused.</p><p>"Apologise," Ace barked.</p><p>"Like fuck-"</p><p>Ace twisted his heel, digging it into Burgess' neck who gasped.</p><p>"I said, apologise."</p><p>Oddly enough, Laffitte wasn't doing anything. He watched, calm and at ease, as Ace kept digging his foot into Burgess' neck, choking him out slowly.</p><p>It took a moment for Sanji to realise that Ace was considered a high society Omega, as Teach's lover. That Ace was actually allowed to put people in their place in certain circumstances, like a subordinate being unruly. Sanji forgot that sometimes, because a lot of the time Ace just took the insults, would believe them. It was probably because Ace's pack was behind him, all angry and furious, that Ace was reacting with them. He was insulted on their behalf.</p><p>Honestly, Ace should be insulted on his own behalf, not his pack's.</p><p>"S-Sorry-"</p><p>"Good boy," Ace sneered, leaving his foot there for a few moments longer before removing it.</p><p>Burgess coughed and gasped, but Laffitte nodded, gesturing towards the car.</p><p>"May we proceed?"</p><p>"Sure," Ace sighed, heading straight for the fancy car.</p><p>What kind, Sanji had no idea, he wasn't a car kind of person. Franky, Usopp and Kidd would probably know. Law got in beside Ace, and then the other two got in, Laffitte dragging Burgess in, smirking.</p><p>He and Koala finally released Sabo, who sat down, breathing in deeply. Luffy continued to struggle against Zoro, screaming about 'kicking their asses'.</p><p>"They will pay for that," Sabo growled softly.</p><p>"They will," Koala agreed, grabbing his hands. "I promise."</p><p>Marco arrived in from the back door, shoes covered in mud, and his eyes wide. Ah, he must have went into the forest so nobody would catch his scent.</p><p>"Ace, is he-"</p><p>"He's away," Sanji said. "You felt him right? He sorted it out."</p><p>"He was so upset and angry, and I wasn't here yoi," Marco cursed. "Dammit, I need to be a better mate. I haven't managed to free him, I can barely comfort him, because if my scent lingers on him too long Teach will smell it. I can't even defend him. I'm the worst-"</p><p>"No," Luffy cut him off, finally stilling in Zoro's arms. "Teach is. You're a good mate, or you're going to be when you and Ace finally get to do so."</p><p>"But first, we have to tear down the gangs driving East Blue into this mess," Sabo smirked. "And once we do, all the Omega will be free, not just Ace. All of them."</p><p>That sounded good.</p><p>"Are they gone?"</p><p>Nami was huddled against the kitchen door, shaking, and Sanji grimaced. Her scent was full of fear, and it had been because of Laffitte and Burgess. He could understand why, he had the same thoughts all the time.</p><p>What would happen if an Alpha or Beta decided to punish them? To drag them away to where all the other Omega were taken to? What would happen to them if they were taken? Sanji didn't blame her for hiding in the kitchen. She wasn't even an Omega and yet, East Blue has made her this scared for her own safety.</p><p>Luffy was at her side, embracing her.</p><p>"They won't take you. I'll get stronger. I'll get stronger and become the Godfather of Raftel, just like I promised Shanks I would," Luffy said. "You're my pack."</p><p>Nami nodded, and clutched Luffy back, just as tightly as he held her.</p><p>Sanji couldn't help it, he reached out and took Zoro's hand. Zoro's grip tightened round his, and he nodded.</p><p>"How did everything go with Princess Vivi?" Sabo asked tiredly.</p><p>"She's happy, her family think she will be an Omega," Nami said, smiling shakily. "Which is good for her, it's what she wanted to be. All the genders are safe in Alabasta."</p><p>"That's good news. Anyway I'm going to go cook. I need a moment, after all that shit," Sanji said, he was about to pull away from Zoro, but Zoro went with him.</p><p>"I'll help you, love cook."</p><p>Sanji snorted. "You tried to boil pasta in a frying pan, moss head. I only trust you to cut things up."</p><p>Zoro shrugged. "Then I'll do that then."</p><p>Sanji blinked, but then caught Zoro's scent. It smelled like steel and white rice. The steel always baffled him, because Alphas usually smelled like savoury foods, Zoro was always an odd one though. Right now his scent was concerned, so Sanji allowed him into the kitchen.</p><p>Once they were alone Zoro embraced him, startling him.</p><p>"I'm thankful Zeff got to keep you, love cook."</p><p>"Eh?" Sanji blinked. "Zoro?"</p><p>"Because if he hadn't, I would have had to ask my dad to buy you, and I would have hated that," Zoro growled, clutching him tighter. "You're not something to be bought. Like hell. You're apart of our pack, and I was so close to screaming at my dad to buy you when those guards tried to take you away. I was close to drawing my swords and striking them all down. I would have done it if Zeff hadn't stood up and said you were his son."</p><p>Sanji smiled, and reached up to stroke Zoro's hair. "Thanks, moss head."</p><p>Because it has been him and Zoro who had gotten tested that day. They had been mostly alone through it too, with only their father's and Zoro's sister watching. The others had been in school and hadn't managed to skip class. Ace, of course, had been stuck with Teach.</p><p>He had felt incredibly alone the moment the guards came for him while the screen above had 'Omega' printed on it. He had been frozen, shocked, because he had the potential to be an Omega. Sanji could feel his blood family laughing at him, telling him that he was weak and delicate, that it suited.</p><p>It was Zeff who had planted the idea into his head that Omega were not weak, and it had taken Sanji time to remember it on that day.</p><p>He was an Omega and he was strong. He had to be to keep up with his pack after all.</p><p>They were going to be the pack of a Godfather.</p><p>They had to be tough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dine Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace was greeted by Pascia in Teach's room, who was setting out a kimono on the bed. He blinked, startled by it, but Pascia was already beginning to undo the straps on his arms and legs, along with the ones around his waist that decorated his dress.</p><p>"A kimono?" Ace frowned.</p><p>"Yes, Master wishes for you to wear this during the dinner tonight," Pascia said, dumping the last strap aside.</p><p>It was a relief to get them off again, it felt like he was being released from restraints. Ace stretched his limbs out, groaning happily.</p><p>"Why did he make me put the dress back on if I was going to have to get changed again?" Ace huffed.</p><p>"Master Teach did not want you to abandon the dress at your home. He likes it."</p><p>"Great," Ace sighed.</p><p>"I have prepared a bath for you, so please go get cleaned up while I tend to your clothes."</p><p>Ace obeyed, heading straight for the bathroom and stepping into the warm bubble bath. These were the luxuries he didn't have at home, and he wished Sabo and Luffy could share it with him. The bath was big enough to swim in, and fit multiple people in. Ace frowned, slumping into the bubbly bath with a sigh. He had no idea how tonight would go, not with so many people there. The last time they had a dinner like this Kaido and Big Mom got into a fight and wrecked the place, and Teach had thrown Orochi out for trying to flirt with Ace.</p><p>That had been a quick, yet tiring dinner.</p><p>He cleaned himself up and towelled off, drying his hair as he came back through into Teach's room. Pascia handed him a night gown and immediately began to dry and groom his hair, adding hibiscus' to it. Ace smiled at that. She then began to add strings of beads, little red ones, and he saw that it went with the red in the kimono. The Omega kimono.</p><p>"At least it's not as bad as the dress, but still, an Omega's kimono?" Ace groaned.</p><p>"It's designed to show off your shoulders and your leg," Pascia explained softly.</p><p>It was black and red, with the Blackbeard symbols on it. So at least it wasn't a sparkly, colourful monstrosity like most Omega had to wear. Saying that, Omega kimonos were usually more elegant, because they were mostly made for high society Omega. This one was designed to show off the shoulders and upper back, along with an opening for a leg to ease through. Most Omega kimonos were like this, or more revealing, just as most Omega's clothes were.</p><p>Ace sighed. "How long until dinner?"</p><p>"Twenty minutes. I shall start helping you dress now."</p><p>"Joy," Ace grumbled. "Alright, let's get this over with."</p><p>Teach had wandered in just as Pascia finished tightening the sash of the kimono, tying a bow neatly into the back of it. Ace scowled at him. Pascia bowed and immediately backed out of the way, standing by the wall.</p><p>"Zehahahaha, don't look at me like that. You look gorgeous," Teach smirked.</p><p>"I feel ridiculous," Ace huffed. "Not as bad as this morning, but still."</p><p>"All of the Omega will be dressed in kimono's tonight," Teach said. "Orochi likes to see them refined, and I have to admit, it can be a pleasing sight. Now, we have quite a few guests at the dining table tonight, so try and be good."</p><p>"We made a deal already, remember? I behave and then I get to go home straight afterwards."</p><p>"Yes, I remember," Teach nodded.</p><p>He wandered over and stroked Ace's cheek, before his hand trailed down Ace's neck and on to his shoulders. Teach's fingers rubbed at his skin, and Ace frowned, glowering at them.</p><p>"Zehahaha, still such a spitfire, even after all these years."</p><p>"I told you, you knew what you were getting when you took me," Ace said.</p><p>"True, but it would be nice if you would finally settle down," Teach admitted. "It's a good home for you, a place where you can be at ease, where you can let your Alpha take care of you."</p><p>"That's the point," Ace scowled. "I don't need to be 'taken care of'. I just want the freedom to do what I want."</p><p>"Omega can't have freedom, otherwise they commit terrible crimes."</p><p>"What my mum did was self defence," Ace growled, and his fangs began to slip out. "She didn't want to be Xebec's Omega, but he tried to force her to mate with him."</p><p>Teach softened. "Yes, that part was a mistake on his part. It is one of the reasons why I'm waiting patiently for you."</p><p>"Don't want me to kill you?"</p><p>"I want you to be comfortable, when we do mate," Teach said, tugging him close by his hips. "I want to spoil you in affection, pamper you, just as your Omega likes."</p><p>Ace felt the scent of cherry pie hit him, sweet and savoury at the same time. It made his Omega purr, because the scent meant being coaxed into relaxing. Ace hushed his Omega counterpart, telling it now wasn't time, that they had just finished a heat and didn't need to be cooed over. Of course dread hit him, at the thought that he didn't deserve to be loved, or taken care of. Ace bit his lip, reminding himself of home, of everyone who was waiting there. His fangs retracted</p><p>"Zehahaha, lost in your Omega there, are you, Ace?" Teach chuckled, nuzzling his neck. "Normally I would just take us both to bed and look after you, but we have dinner with our allies in ten minutes."</p><p>"Agreed," Ace grumbled, trying to pull away, but Teach's arms were locked around him. "So let go."</p><p>"A shame, because you really are pretty in such a kimono. I don't know why I haven't had you wear an Omega's one before," Teach said, and Ace felt his knees grow weak when Teach's hands trailed down his sides, one hand slipped beneath his kimono to trace his thigh. "Well, I guess I know what I'll do next month, when the Whitebeards come calling again. Zehahahahaha!"</p><p>Ace's thoughts drifted, and he cursed, his Omega was clouding his thoughts. It wanted this. It wanted to be touched and loved, pampered and spoiled, and dammit it was such a weakness to have. He groaned, shaking his head.</p><p>"Teach, I can't..." Ace mumbled, trying to speak, but he couldn't focus. "My head's going... Omega..."</p><p>.::.</p><p>Ace was blanking out, and Teach could smell it, the sweet scent of chocolate and toasting marshmallows. He grinned, tucking Ace in closer against him, because Ace was losing control to his Omega. He stroked Ace's backside, and planted a few kisses on his neck.</p><p>Normally Ace would have kept his Omega at bay, but Ace had only just finished his heat, and his sweet Omega hadn't recovered his senses yet. He felt Ace's hands scramble against him, trying to push him away, but Teach ignore the futile attempts, merely kept touching Ace as he pleased.</p><p>Ace was his Omega after all, he had no right to refuse his attention. He was Ace's Alpha, and he knew what was good for his Omega.</p><p>"That's it, such a sweet Omega. So good for me," Teach praised, and began to bite Ace's neck.</p><p>Everyone would see it at the dinner. They would know that Ace was his, and that filthy Orochi wouldn't dare touch his Omega again. Ace's hand tangled into his hair, and Ace quivered against him, moaning softly. He bared his neck, like a good Omega did for their Alpha, and Teach continued to mark him, earning soft sighs and groans in return.</p><p>His Omega was happy with the attention. Teach purred at the thought, but slowly eased up his teasing. He had carried out his purpose, Ace was marked and it would last well into tomorrow. Nobody would be able to ignore his scent, buried deep within the bite marks.</p><p>Teach grinned. Ace was whimpering, nuzzling his neck, pleading for more, but he rubbed his back in soothing circles. It took five minutes to calm Ace down, then another five for him to regain control over his Omega. They were going to run late for dinner, but that was Teach's fault, rather than Ace's.</p><p>Still, marking him was for the best, and Ace would never let himself be marked in his right mind. So he had been forced to work up his Omega. The lover should be happy, it wasn't like he was marking Ace's mating gland. No, not yet anyway, but one day.</p><p>Ace groaned, then glowered up at him. Teach smirked when his lover pulled away from him, going up to rub his neck instead.</p><p>"You ass, you marked me."</p><p>"Zehahahaha, of course, you were so compliant and needy. I had to satisfy you somehow."</p><p>"That was all deliberate," Ace hissed. "So don't blame it on me. You ignored me when I warned you."</p><p>"True, true," Teach chuckled. "Take a moment to calm down, then we'll go have dinner."</p><p>"Like hell-"</p><p>"Remember, if you're good. I'll let you go back to your hovel," Teach reminded him.</p><p>He'd probably let Ace go back. He hadn't decided yet. Ace was so delicate at the moment, easy to seduce, and his dear Omega would need protecting. He managed to keep the smirk off his face at the thought as Ace took a deep breath in to calm himself. Ace would be furious with him, but he was very tempted by the thought of having Ace in his arms tonight. Of pampering his Omega with embraces and touches once more.</p><p>Having Ace in bed with him always helped Teach fall asleep. It was difficult to let Ace go after his heats, to let him sleep in another house, the hovel his brothers lived in. No, he preferred the idea of keeping Ace in his room, to have him make a nest in his bed, to feel all the comfort and luxuries Teach could give him.</p><p>If only Ace would accept it.</p><p>"Fine," Ace grumbled. "Let's go to dinner."</p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>.::.</p><p>The table was full of food, that was the only good thing about being here. Ace made sure to eat plenty, while Teach ate pie after pie, and gulped down alcohol like it was water. More and more food kept being served by the staff, while Omega girls danced and played music. They all wore kimonos, nothing too flashy, more elegant than what they were usually given.</p><p>Orochi's eyes were glued to them, and he looked gleeful. The woman he had brought, Komurasaki, pouted up at him.</p><p>"So mean."</p><p>"Aw, don't pout, Komurasaki!" Orochi cooed, cradling her in his arms.</p><p>She smiled sweetly and began pouring him another drink as he puzzled her. Yamato's eyes rolled, and Ace couldn't help but chuckle quietly into his drink as their feet touched. Yamato proceeded to smirk wickedly and kick him, and Ace kicked back, although since they were seated next to each other, they both nearly ended up falling off their chairs.</p><p>Teach's dining table was almost full. There were the usual gang leaders, Big Mom, Kaido, Orochi, and Doflamingo, along with many of their second in commands. Laffitte, Katakuri, King, Kyoshiro and Vergo. Black Maria was there as well, relaxing against Kaido, and every so often she smiled over at Ace, her eyes bright.</p><p>Ace would keep himself clear of her. His Omega has been riled up by her enough for one day.</p><p>Law was sitting beside Doflamingo, thankfully not trapped between him and Vergo, as Vergo sat on Doflamingo's other side, but still. Law looked grouchy, and was drinking a lot of coffee.</p><p>"I've gotten a few new shipments in for our stock at the factory. We should see double profits by the end of the year," Doflamingo smirked, taking a bite out of the lobster. "Law, don't just drink coffee, eat some food."</p><p>Law looked Doflamingo straight in the eyes (or sunglasses, and really, why wear sunglasses inside?) and then took a long sip of his coffee, before pouring himself another cup. Doflamingo merely sighed.</p><p>"Why is it whenever I tell you to do something, you always do the opposite thing?"</p><p>"Wororororo, my son does the exact same thing!" Kaido laughed, his cheeks were flushed, and already he was drunk.</p><p>Yamato scowled, turning away.</p><p>"My children are always well behaved," Big Mom smirked. "Maybe you both could learn a thing or two from me."</p><p>"Sure, your kids are well behaved," Kaido snorted. "But they can't get you South Blue, now can they, Linlin?"</p><p>"Don't get me started on that," Big Mom huffed. "That Portgas family are the bane to my success, first it was just Rouge, but now her entire family are against me. They should just join my family through marriage."</p><p>Ace wanted to snort. Because that would never happen.</p><p>"Fufufufufu, Rouge's father has always been a strong Omega. He took a long time to warm up to me," Doflamingo smirked. "He won't leave his wife for anyone either. They're both possessive over each other."</p><p>"If only his grandson was available for one of my sons," Big Mom sighed.</p><p>"Zehahahaha, a shame for you, but a great joy for me," Teach smirked.</p><p>"I can see that," Big Mom said, eyeing Ace's neck. Ace tried to ignore her gaze. "No wonder you were so late to dinner, having fun with your Omega."</p><p>"He's a beautiful one, that's for sure."</p><p>"Gufufufufu, Omega are such delightful creatures!" Orochi cheered. "Beautiful and sweet, perfect for pleasing us. They are so gorgeous. I'm so jealous, you're surrounded by them all day, everyday, Teach."</p><p>"Zehahahaha, they are good to look at, but my Omega is even better," Teach smirked, pulling Ace closer to his side. "But, to back the topic up a bit, that is good news, Doflamingo. I take it there was no trouble?"</p><p>"There were a few opportunities I missed out on today for the more, elegant stock, due to other buyers. Everything else turned out fine otherwise."</p><p>Ace tried not to show his frustration, but it was difficult. They were always so secretive, the stock could have been anything, weapons, drugs, alcohol, even information, and he had been listening in as much as possible so he could find out what it was.</p><p>Unfortunately he had no answers yet, nothing he could give over to Sabo or Marco.</p><p>His distraction cost him, because Yamato's foot caught his leg, and he winced. Yamato smirked, a challenging look, and instantly they began to punch each other beneath the table.</p><p>"Mamamama, did you all see the new teaching regulations they are preparing for the new lot of children next year?" Big Mom asked.</p><p>Yamato's eyes flickered, and it caught Ace's attention too. They pretended to be distracted, but continued to listen in, because if Ace had the thought to listen in, then there would be no doubt that Yamato and Law were both doing so too. Trying to find weaknesses, and what holes they could exploit for their freedom.</p><p>"That will certainly teach the new generation who is superior!" Orochi grinned. "I can't wait to see it, high society Omega, being perfect beauties, and the lesser ones-"</p><p>"Careful. It's still a relatively new topic to bring up at the dinner table," Teach warned, and his eyes met Ace's who plastered on a sweet smile.</p><p>"But it sounds so interesting, Teach," Ace said, his fists clenching beneath the table.</p><p>"Zehahaha, we might talk about it another time, my dear. First though, I suggest we wait until everything is finalised."</p><p>"I'll certainly be making it the new teaching plan in Wano. That's for sure," Orochi insisted. "Omega need to learn how to be delicate after all, and kind and gorgeous, like my dear Komurasaki."</p><p>"Thank you, Lord Orochi," Komurasaki purred.</p><p>"After all, quite a few of the Omega here are still so unruly. I see lovely Ace is dressed appropriately for his status, but the others?" Orochi eyed Law and Yamato, hungrily.</p><p>Kaido growled warningly, and Orochi immediately looked away. Doflamingo's grin deepened, while Law glowered, and Orochi fell silent.</p><p>Teach chuckled, and Ace felt a hand stroke the back of his neck, where his mating gland lay. "Ace does look lovely today, and since I'm so nice, I let others admire him. But he is mine, and if he is unruly, I am the one who chooses to deal with that. Not anyone else."</p><p>Orochi grimaced. "Of course. I don't understand it, but of course."</p><p>Ace wanted to growl, because if anyone was allowed to 'deal' with him, it was himself. Perhaps Pops, because well, he was Ace's pack leader, and his father figure, but nobody fucking else. He belonged to himself dammit. Yamato's hand stroked his arm, and Yamato's scent of honey, brushed over him. He calmed, and Yamato threw him a small smile. He mouthed a 'thank you' back.</p><p>Slowly the table was cleared of dinner, empty plates being taken away by the staff. This was when Kaido gestured to Black Maria who smiled sweetly.</p><p>"Black Maria wanted to offer everyone a service," Kaido grunted, taking a long sip of his drink.</p><p>"Go ahead, I'm curious," Teach smirked.</p><p>"Mamama, as am I," Big Mom smiled.</p><p>"I'm offering 'guidance' lessons to any Omega not in touch with their 'inner selves' yet, so to speak. Some are still very resistant to accepting what their body wants, and I feel like a bit of personal touch would help ease their tensions," Black Maria said, her words soft and sweet, but Ace felt himself freeze.</p><p>Oh no. She had mentioned this. That she would bring it up with Teach. Teach who looked interested.</p><p>"Fufufufufu, I think that would be a good idea, wouldn't it, Law?" Doflamingo grinned.</p><p>"If it's for yourself, then sure, knock yourself out," Law huffed, finishing off the last of his plate.</p><p>Doflamingo had kept dumping rice and grilled fish in front of him until Law finally gave up and started eating.</p><p>"For you, silly boy," Doflamingo chuckled.</p><p>"I'm not at all interested."</p><p>"We weren't exactly looking for your opinion on the matter, Law."</p><p>"My Omega and I are perfectly in sync."</p><p>Ace snorted, he wished his was.</p><p>His Omega wanted attention and pampering, while Ace wanted freedom.</p><p>"Zehahaha, I think that would be perfect for Ace."</p><p>Ace scowled. "No thanks."</p><p>Teach leaned closer to him. "Remember the deal we made. You want to go home tonight? You'll be good."</p><p>"That's dirty," Ace hissed.</p><p>"Well?" Teach smirked, that smug, insufferable smirk.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Good boy," Teach chuckled, then nodded. "Ace will join."</p><p>Doflamingo seemed to win his argument too because he grinned. "Fufufufufu, Law will be joining in as well."</p><p>Law seemed strangely satisfied.</p><p>"Yamato?" Kaido asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Are you sure, Young Master Yamato?" Black Maria asked, tilting her head. "It will be a pleasant experience."</p><p>"I'm sure."</p><p>"Wororororo, Yamato always has such strong opinions!" Kaido grinned. "It suits my son very well. Now then, I believe we have business to discuss more privately?"</p><p>"Indeed, c'mon then, us bosses and our seconds will go into the lounge. Our lovely Omega can entertain each other," Teach said, gesturing towards the lounge.</p><p>Ace startled when Teach's hands grabbed his head, turning him in for a bruising kiss. Ace tried to pull away, but Teach's grasp tightened on him, and the kiss deepened. He almost growled, felt the urge to bite, to hurt him, but he remembered his conversation with Sanji. Ace wanted to go home, he didn't want to be locked up in Teach's room. So Ace became docile, relaxed until Teach finally pulled away and smirked.</p><p>"Be good, Ace."</p><p>With one last kiss Teach left. Ace turned, grabbed a bottle of rum, and proceeded to gulp down a glass, then another just to get some relief.</p><p>"I hate him, so much," Ace growled.</p><p>"You shouldn't hate your Alpha, Ace. You should be comforted by him," Black Maria said, smiling.</p><p>Law snorted. "Says the unmated Omega, who is allowed to deny as many Alphas as she wishes."</p><p>"Meanwhile we're forced," Ace huffed, leaning in his chair. "And then told it's 'for our own good'."</p><p>"I obey Master Kaido, he is the one who I owe my loyalty to. Just as Young Master Yamato should."</p><p>Yamato growled. "Well I don't, considering the bastard put an exploding set of bracelets upon my wrist, in case I don't obey him."</p><p>Ace hated those cuffs. The idea that a father would put those things on their own child made Ace's blood boil, but sadly, neither he or Yamato had came up with a way to safely get them off yet. Whenever Yamato was allowed out of Onigashima, it was always by Kaido's side.</p><p>Ace leaned against Yamato, chuckling. "Well, at least we got a bit of revenge to start us off. Right, Yamato?"</p><p>"Ah, breaking that statue was so worth it," Yamato grinned, before frowning at Law. "So Law, why do you look satisfied, despite being forced into some weird touchy feely thing? Ace looked livid."</p><p>"I still am," Ace added in.</p><p>"Because Doflamingo made a deal with me. He now owes me a favour," Law smirked. "And I do enjoy it when he owes me."</p><p>"Lucky," Ace pouted. "And speaking of lucky, how come neither of you two were forced to wear Omega kimonos?"</p><p>"Kaido doesn't make me wear clothes I dislike," Yamato offered. "The only things he enforces are training, and where I go."</p><p>"I refused, and Father decided it wasn't worth the hassle of trying to get me to obey," Law shrugged. "Not when he already had me here on good behaviour."</p><p>"I'm actually surprise how pleasant you were today," Yamato teased.</p><p>"Well, since he didn't make me dress like an Omega, and supported the idea of my taking revenge if somebody touched me inappropriately, I decided this dinner would be fine," Law said. "Besides, I'm interested in our gang leader's conversations, they do seem entertaining."</p><p>Black Maria smiled, the obstacle in their way of trying to listen into the gang meeting. "Perhaps we shall learn of these discussions sooner or later, for now though, I suppose we do as we were told and entertain one another."</p><p>"Our ideas of entertainment are very different from one another," Law sneered.</p><p>They were indeed. Ace could never peacefully go about the life Black Maria lived. He'd go insane, his brothers would lose it too. He'd hate it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night by the time the meeting ended. Law, Yamato and Ace had taken a corner of the lounge to themselves, while Black Maria and Komurasaki chatted at the main table, nursing their tea. The gangs remained in there until about half ten, and it made Ace anxious, because it felt like he wasn't going to get home. That Teach wouldn't let him leave.</p><p>Now everyone was being escorted out, though Law had pulled him aside.</p><p>"If you see Eustass-ya before I do, give him this," Law said, handing Ace over some kind of bottle. "Don't open it."</p><p>"What is it?" Ace frowned. "It's not slick right?"</p><p>Because some Omegas gifted their lovers with bottles of slick so that their partner could have a good smell of them. It was for usually if they were separating for a while, like for work or a holiday. Or in Law's case, his father was going to lock him up in their house to keep him from mating with Kidd.</p><p>"It's not that. Trust me," Law smirked. "Let's just say, it's going to piss him off."</p><p>Ace snorted. "You two have such an interesting relationship."</p><p>"Law, come along now!" Doflamingo called.</p><p>Law rolled his eyes. "And father beckons, joy. Good luck by the way, I hope you get to go home tonight. You did behave yourself, so Blackbeard should stick to his agreement."</p><p>"Hopefully," Ace grimaced. "But I'm worried, he doesn't always handle being separated from me well, not after just ending a heat."</p><p>"Just try pressure him with your deal," Law offered, grimacing. "That's probably the best you can do without running for it."</p><p>"Which would never end well," Ace sighed. "Well, hope you escape again soon."</p><p>Law chuckled. "I believe I shall. See you later, Ace-ya."</p><p>With that, Law turned on his heel and went to Doflamingo's side, who ruffled Law's hair before climbing into the limb parked up by the pavement. Yamato approached his side, and ran a hand over his hair, startling him.</p><p>"I like the flowers," Yamato smiled. "Hibiscus?"</p><p>"Yeah," Ace grinned sheepishly, feeling his cheeks burn. "They were my mum's favourite... And mine too..."</p><p>"They suit you," Yamato grinned, before growing softer, cheeks flushing. "Ace, if you wish, next time you could ask to spend your heat with me? Since we're both Omegas..."</p><p>Ace spluttered, and his cheeks burned brighter. "I- I um, wha-"</p><p>Yamato laughed. "We're both high members of society, and we're both Omegas, so it's acceptable," Yamato leaned in closer, whispering in his ear. "If I had been an Alpha, I would have asked Kaido to let me have you, to get you out of Teach's hands, then we could have ran off together and had our own adventures."</p><p>Ace blanked, because Yamato grabbed his face, and soft lips met his own. He squeaked into the kiss, startled, before Yamato pulled away, blushing just as brightly as Ace swore he was, and bolted back to Kaido's side. Kaido looked baffled, as did Teach, while Yamato brushed past both of them and into their car.</p><p>"Mamamama! Such lively Omegas!"</p><p>"Shut it, Linlin, Yamato can do whatever he wants," Kaido huffed, turning on his heel and walking away, joining Yamato, King and Black Maria in their car.</p><p>"Zehahahaha, you've gone pink!" Teach laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist. Ace was barely aware of it, too busy trying to make sense of everything. He had no idea why Yamato just kissed him. Yamato didn't have the same scent as Teach or Marco, so Yamato wasn't interested in him like that.</p><p>"I... What was that?" Ace gaped.</p><p>"An Omega's way of wanting to make a pack," Teach smirked. "Too bad you're already going to be joining mine, once we mate."</p><p>Ace blanked that out, all he could think of was the lips against his own, softer than Marco's, and Teach's, and blinked.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Yamato's face was red, and his head was buried into his knees. His scent was wild, full of nerves and embarrassment. Kaido smirked at the sight, sipping contently at his drink. It had been some time since Yamato had shown such interest in someone. It was nice to see his son so lively. His child usually sulked, upset, but Kaido had no choice. He had to keep Yamato restrained, otherwise his son would run, and he refused to lose him. If that meant chaining him, and scaring him with the threat of his wrists exploding off, then so be it.</p><p>If Yamato had been an Alpha, this would have been the time where Kaido would teach him how to attract an Omega, how to lure them into their arms, and assert dominance. Sadly, Yamato was an Omega, just like his mother.</p><p>Not like it was his foolish son's fault though, it was all down to biology, and the Omega gender had won. Just like having a female body had.</p><p>"Would you like me to buy him off of Teach?" Kaido asked.</p><p>It would be difficult, but he might be able to manage it for his son.</p><p>"No! I don't want to buy an Omega," Yamato spat, glowering up at him.</p><p>"I'd be the one buying him. Little brat deserves worse after destroying my statue, but I suppose I could give him to you instead, if that makes you happy."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Black Maria chuckled. "Perhaps Young Master Yamato would be interested in joining our gathering, he could see Ace being taught how to enjoy his Omega."</p><p>Kaido smirked, because he already knew Yamato's answer, and it was a hard pass. He leaned back in his seat, and thought about the meeting. Doflamingo had gotten further onto the production of Smile, and Big Mom was still trying to create the giant serum. The supply line for their limited stock had also grown, and the slave market was flourishing.</p><p>He couldn't wait to see the results of next year's payment. It would be fantastic.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Ace glanced over at Teach who grinned back at him.</p><p>"That was a much better dinner, considering everything that happened last time. Wasn't it, Ace?" Teach laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, it was," Ace agreed. "Listen, Teach, can I go now? It's getting late and-"</p><p>"Go?" Teach frowned. "And why would you do that?"</p><p>Ace scowled. "Because I behaved? We made a deal, remember? I get to go back home if I was good."</p><p>"You think you were good?" Teach raised a brow, and began to circle him slowly. "You, who, tried to disobey me at the dining table, when I said you would go to Black Maria's gathering-"</p><p>"I listened to you when you warned me-"</p><p>Ace twitched when Teach latched on to his arms from behind, holding him tightly. Ace wriggled, trying to loosen his grip, but he couldn't get free.</p><p>"I shouldn't have had to give you a warning. You are my Omega, you listen to me," Teach hissed into his ear, Ace shuddered. "You tried to resist me biting you earlier too. Your Omega side was the obedient one, not you."</p><p>"You're being cruel-" Ace growled.</p><p>"And then, you also fought Burgess. I told you to be good, and not fight back, but you did anyway."</p><p>"He insulted-"</p><p>"Laffitte told me. Burgess will be punished, but by me, not you. My job is to look after you, as your Alpha, and leader," Teach said, and Ace winced, because Teach was starting to bite his neck again, and it would bruise horribly tomorrow. "You do not discipline my men. I do that. Do you understand?"</p><p>"No!" Ace snapped, thrashing, but yelped when Teach's bites deepened.</p><p>He whimpered at the scent of blood. He still writhed despite that, but Teach held him in place. An arm wrapped around his waist, lifting him up, and Teach began to drag him back towards the stairs. Ace cursed, because Teach would lock him in their room, and he didn't want to go in there. He wanted to go home. Teach was taller than him though, easily had his feet off the floor, and the kimono was restricting.</p><p>Ace kicked and screamed, but Teach dragged him up the flights of stairs, all the way to the fourth floor, and forced him into their room. He was thrown on to Teach's bed, and Ace flinched when he heard the clanging of chains.</p><p>He had a collar on. Teach was going to chain him to his bed.</p><p>"No! No, don't you dare-" Ace snarled, biting and scratching.</p><p>Teach wrestled him back down, and Ace hissed when he felt the chain hook into the back of his collar and heard it click into place. He yanked at the chain, but that only served to choke him. Teach grabbed his jaw, dragging their faces close.</p><p>"Enough, Ace. You've been terrible today," Teach hissed. "So I think it's time I discipline you."</p><p>"Don't touch me!"</p><p>"Let's see if I can get that sweet, obedient Omega to come back out and play. He likes it when I bite you after all. Zehahahaha!"</p><p>Ace's Omega always won when his heats were about due, or just after them, but despite that, Ace still tried to resist. He didn't win though, his Omega loved affection, loved to be pampered, and Teach did just that to him.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Kidd scowled, the blonde (even though one was currently pretending to be a brunette), idiots one and two, kept looking at the clock, then at the door. It was eleven now, there was no way Ace was coming back. Blackbeard was obviously keeping him.</p><p>"Dammit," Marco sighed, sitting down heavily on the couch. "He's not coming back, is he?"</p><p>"I suppose not..." Sabo frowned.</p><p>"I can't help him," Marco hissed, gripping his hair. "What kind of lover am I if I can't even protect him yoi? If I let him keep being taken by Teach, a traitorous scum bag? I'm such a damn coward-"</p><p>"If you're a coward then so am I," Sabo replied, wincing. "I let them take Ace away every time, and I still have nothing to show for it. I feel like I'm no closer to freeing him."</p><p>Kidd rolled his eyes. This was such buzz kill. He had been enjoying his alcohol, and knowing that he had tormented that fucking bastard Doflamingo for the day. Now these assholes were moping.</p><p>"For fuck sakes, I'm glad me and Law ain't acting up like you mopy bastards are," Kidd grunted. "So what if the fucker is a powerful gang boss? Law and I always mess up Doflamingo's day, and you don't see us wallowing in self pity."</p><p>"Law isn't Doflamingo's mate yoi," Marco reminded.</p><p>"Thank fuck for that," Kidd grimaced. "I think they'd kill each other. Look, my advice? Screw Teach's life over. Do the small things first, and then build it up. One day, you might just get the chance to free your Omega, and then you and Ace can go skipping into the sunset, like some god damn Disney Princesses."</p><p>Sabo snorted. "As charming as ever, aren't you?"</p><p>"Law and I will always get back to each other," Kidd smirked. "He's mine, and I'm his. We don't let anyone tear us apart forever. So I suggest, if you, birdy boy, want your lover, better do the same. Toughen up. Fight back in the small ways, then kick all their fucking asses!"</p><p>He and Law may not have managed to mate yet, fucking pink bird guy, but they still belonged to each other. They would fuck over anyone who tried to ruin that.</p><p>"YEAH!" The little shit cheered, Straw Hat popping up from his place the floor where he had been wrestling Usopp, the lone nose guy was lying limp, traumatised. "Kick Mingo's ass! And pie guy's!"</p><p>"Teach," Sabo reminded dryly.</p><p>"That asshole!" Luffy grinned.</p><p>"Yeah, sure, you got it," Sabo nodded.</p><p>"Y'know what yoi?" Marco smirked. "I agree, and I think we can start tonight."</p><p>"Eh?" Kidd blinked.</p><p>He never thought the second in command of the Whitebeard gang would actually agree with him, but nope. Marco looked almost hungry, and there was a dark gleam in his eyes.</p><p>"Heh," Kidd smirked. "This sounds fun."</p><p>"Well, it is a Friday night," Sabo mused.</p><p>"You're being reckless," Koala huffed.</p><p>"C'mon, we can go get some information from his database," Sabo grinned.</p><p>Koala smirked. "Hm, tempting."</p><p>"You bet it is!"</p><p>.::.</p><p>Law nursed his lavender tea. It was late, three in the morning, and everyone else had gone to sleep. He hadn't been able to, despite having tried to go to bed hours ago, but such was the fate of an insomniac like himself. So he decided to break into his father's office and plug in the USB stick Sabo had given him hours before.</p><p>He knew about Sabo's revolutionary status, and wholeheartedly supported it. East Blue's laws on Omegas were spreading, Wano was enforcing them, as was Dressrosa. North Blue was even starting to add some of those in. If those damn laws kept growing into other cities, and kingdoms, who knew how long it would be until Omega's lost the right to do anything.</p><p>That made him growl lowly, and his fangs ached to tear into something. He held back the instinct of course. Honestly, the thought that Omega were 'too overly emotional' made Law want to laugh. Especially when there were Alphas like Kidd, Orochi, and apparently Luffy as well.</p><p>"Overly emotional, my ass," Law grumbled, rolling his eyes.</p><p>The USB stick beeped, and Law frowned, glancing back at the computer screen. There was something about a warehouse with new stock-</p><p>Law froze.</p><p>Footsteps.</p><p>He yanked the drive out of the computer and shut it down. Quickly he threw himself on the couch. Law tried to look like he was lounging, sipping his tea, and forced an annoyed look on his face (not that he had to try very hard) as the door opened.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Doflamingo chuckled, leaning against the doorway. Law was on the couch, staring out the window, with the most irritated expression on his face.</p><p>"Can't sleep?" Doflamingo asked.</p><p>"Nope," Law huffed, glancing up at him. "I'm surprised you're awake already."</p><p>"I got a phone call from your Uncle's doctor just a few moments ago," Doflamingo sighed.</p><p>He headed over to his desk. He pulled out a bottle of wine, pouring himself a generous amount.</p><p>"What's wrong? Did something change?" Law tensed, eyes wide.</p><p>Doflamingo wandered over to Law's side, forcing himself to be slightly hesitant, before sitting down. Law leaned in closer, and Doflamingo took advantage, tucking his son into his side. Law was always so resistant to embraces, which was a shame. He enjoyed having his child close to him. It helped him know that Law was safe.</p><p>"It's... Your Uncle Cora's heart rate flat lined for a moment," Doflamingo lied, brushing Law's hair back when his son flinched. "Wait, don't fret, it was just for a moment. The lead disease must have ended up spreading further. The doctors say they have in under control again."</p><p>"Fuck..." Law cursed, clutching his tea tightly. "Is there still no cure?"</p><p>"Nothing yet, but they'll keep trying."</p><p>Doflamingo was irritated, because yes, the doctors working on Rosinante had called him in the middle of the night. They had failed the procedure once more.</p><p>He had loved Rosinante once, and sometimes still did, but that love was given to the memory of when Rosinante had been a child, and not a traitor. It was given to the child he and his brother had been before their father ruined everything.</p><p>That bastard had gotten their mother killed, had turned his brother against him. His brother who had runaway the day Doflamingo had executed their pathetic excuse for a father.</p><p>Then returned to him as a spy for the police. The bastard kidnapped his son. A long year without his child had driven Doflamingo crazy, because he had no idea what had been happening to Law, and after Doflamingo lost his mate and daughter to Amber Lead-</p><p>No, he couldn't stand that happening again. He couldn't lose another family member. So he had given chase. He rescued Law, who unfortunately, had been turned against him. Rosinante had turned his own son against him. Doflamingo spared him though, because Law begged him too. He pretended to let his brother go, to appease Law, but later on had Rosinante recaptured.</p><p>Rosinante had at first been used as stock, because Omega's were useful that way. They produced such luxurious, healthy milk, and rich Alpha's loved dining with it. They would pay hundreds for the right to have it, because owned Omega could only produce so much during their pregnancy and after. Omega's birthed pups, who would later end up in gangs, or in the stock market if they were Omegas, or even in the fighting rings if they were Alphas. People paid a lot of money to see those fights.</p><p>Then, once the Omegas ran out of energy to produce such things, they could go to the dead end brothels. Where only the poorest of the poor would go, because they could afford nothing else. They could never afford to buy an Omega and have their own family. All they could do was pay for a night or two to enjoy the company of one.</p><p>Now though, Rosinante had a greater purpose. He had been donated to science, to see if the Omega gene could be changed safely into an Alpha's or Beta's, because that would sell. Any high member of society would want that for their Omega child. To change their gender safely.</p><p>That way their child would never have to suffer like the other Omegas.</p><p>Unfortunately, once again, their experiments had failed, and Roscinante was still an Omega.</p><p>It was so frustrating.</p><p>Doflamingo ruffled Law's hair. "Don't worry about him too much, Law. I know him and I have had our differences, but as soon as I heard he was ill I had him put under the care of the world's best doctors."</p><p>"You told me Amber Lead killed Mother and Lami-"</p><p>"I know," Doflamingo sighed. "But you've told me before, medical knowledge improves all the time."</p><p>"That's true..." Law murmured. "Though they still can't cure insomnia."</p><p>Doflamingo chuckled. "If you relied on your pills..."</p><p>"I don't want to," Law grumbled.</p><p>"Fufufufufu, doctors. You're the worst at taking your own medication," Doflamingo teased.</p><p>"You do realise, I do sleep soundly beside my intended mate most nights," Law smirked up at him, and Doflamingo couldn't help but growl.</p><p>The thought of that red headed mutt, putting his grubby hands over his son. Disgusting piece of filth.</p><p>Law snorted. "And of course, you're pissed."</p><p>"He's not your mate," Doflamingo scowled. "The only thing that little shit is good for is irritating me."</p><p>"It's why I like him so much," Law teased, slipping out his arms. "Anyway, I've finished my tea. I'm going to try and sleep. Please, keep me informed about Uncle Cora?"</p><p>"I will, Law," Doflamingo said. "Goodnight. Sleep well."</p><p>"Goodnight," Law nodded, and retreated from the room.</p><p>Doflamingo huffed. He really needed to get rid of that mutt, the red head was no good. He didn't come from a good family, and he wasn't worthy of his son. No, Law needed an Alpha who could provide a good life for him, to take over the family business after Doflamingo was gone.</p><p>He refused to be a bad father like his own had been. Doflamingo would never allow his son to be thrown out into the street, to sleep on the cold, harsh ground, to be kicked and beaten, all for just a single piece of bread. He wouldn't let Law starve on the streets.</p><p>Yes, Law was a doctor, and it paid very well. Doflamingo didn't allow the hospital to give him too many hours though, because he didn't want his son to be overworked. He had his health to take care of after all.</p><p>He glanced over at his desk, and sighed. Law, Lami, and his mate stared back at him, their faces happy. The photograph was the last thing he had of Lami and his mate, and it ached so much. He never got to see Lami grow up into a young lady, she didn't even find out what her secondary gender was. His pup had been so young.</p><p>He had to protect Law. He refused to lose his son, the only family member he had left.</p><p>He'd protect Law.</p><p>He'd be a good father.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Law sat in bed, staring at the memory stick in his hand. It was heavy, and made him bite his lip, because after he handed it over to the Revolutionaries, he would be officially betraying the Donquixiote gang.</p><p>And they would hate him for it.</p><p>If his father caught him, Law had no idea what would happen.</p><p>Because Law knew that his father still hated Uncle Cora, despite trying to help him now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teach had left his bedroom cheerfully that morning. Ace had responded well last night, after Teach had worked his Omega side up, and now his lover was sleeping peacefully, covering in bite marks. He had left Ace collared and shackled to their bed, because Ace still needed to be punished for being so disobedient last night. So that meant he wasn't going anywhere.</p><p>Except when he had gotten downstairs into the lounge, it was a disaster zone. It was as if a bomb had gone off. The stages were burnt down into ash, the bar was empty, glass bottles shattered everywhere. There was bright neon coloured paint splashed over the walls, and toilet paper was stuck to the ceiling.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Teach choked.</p><p>He swore he could also smell piss and bile on the carpets.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Koala frowned, reading over the files. Last night, when everything had gone quiet within the Pubs and Pies, they struck. She, Sanji, Zoro, Kidd, Luffy, Usopp, Sabo and Marco had invaded, wrecking the lounge. She had went into the manager's room and hacked into their database, downloading everything, while the others wreaked havoc.</p><p>She had also cut off the footage of them being there. All camera's within the building, and on the streets, had their footage erased for the past few hours. Koala even cleared away any signs of her being on the computer, after her download was complete.</p><p>It took a while for anyone to be disturbed, as the bar had not been opened that night, but once people began to wake up, their group ran off. Sabo and Marco had stared up at the stairs, but Kidd had dragged them out, saying they had no chance of grabbing Ace. Zoro had been wasted, and had to be helped out by Sanji, who had taken plenty of alcohol bottles with him.</p><p>Koala had grabbed some of the leftover ones before leaving too.</p><p>Because she had earned a drink after all that hacking she had done.</p><p>Now, late in the afternoon, because they had all gotten a late night, she began to go over the files she had downloaded.</p><p>So far, it was documents about the bar and the staff. All the Omegas were listed, as well as Betas and Alphas. It took time to find something interesting, and that was the building's layout. Seven floors, one was a basement, then the main lounge, and private entertainment rooms as the ground floor. First and second had more lounges, and rooms for the staff to sleep in. The third were rooms for the top gang members, all large, filling up plenty of the floor. The fourth floor was large, and belonged to Teach. The last floor was much smaller than the rest, and apparently empty.</p><p>Sabo leaned over her shoulder, passing her a cup of coffee, and grinned when he saw it.</p><p>"Nice job, Koala."</p><p>"Thanks," she grinned.</p><p>Sabo leaned down, and she leaned up, smiling happily into the kiss, before she pulled away. Koala grabbed his hat from off the couch and placed it on his head, and Sabo grinned, adjusting it into place before pulling away.</p><p>"Hey, Marco," Sabo called, as the disguised brunette walked out the kitchen, sipping some coffee. "We got some things from Blackbeard's bar. We'll send them over to Haruta."</p><p>"Thanks yoi."</p><p>"Anyway, I'm going to try call Ace," Sabo said, picking up his mobile. "See what happened to him last night."</p><p>"Hopefully he's alright yoi," Marco fidgeted. "If he's hurt I'll never forgive myself-"</p><p>"It'll be Teach's fault if Ace is. Not yours," Sabo replied. "But let's not jump to conclusions just yet. We'll see what Ace says, yeah?"</p><p>"Right," Marco nodded.</p><p>Sabo looked down at his phone, and Ace's icon, his grinning face, beamed up at him. The sight pissed him off, because Ace had no collar around his neck, he looked free. But he wasn't. None of them had managed to free Ace yet.</p><p>They would do it. They had to. They god damn had to. Because if they didn't, Sabo would never forgive himself.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Ace stared into the mirror covering the wall, he could see all the bite marks Teach had left him. His neck, chest, arms and legs were covered in them, and it left him aching. He could feel dried up slick between his legs, and cursed.</p><p>Teach had completely overwhelmed him last night. He barely remembered what happened. All he knew was that they hadn't mated. He could feel that the connection wasn't there.</p><p>Thank fuck for that.</p><p>The damn collar was still around his neck, and his wrists were shackled to the bed posts. They felt tender, but thankfully the shackles were padded on the inside, so it helped relieve some of the stiffness.</p><p>Ace's phone went off, and he sighed. It was one of the songs Sabo liked. The mobile was on the bedside table, but he wasn't sure if he could reach it. Well, he wasn't known for being a quitter, so he tried. His arms didn't manage, but his foot did, since they had been left unbound. He kicked the mobile towards him, and grinned. It had landed on the bed. He grabbed it and answered it, just before the last ring went off.</p><p>"Sabo?"</p><p>"<em>Ace, are you alright? What happened?"</em></p><p>"I've been better," Ace sighed. "Teach decided I didn't behave well enough last night and kept me here. He completely overwhelmed my Omega, and once I woke up, I found myself chained to his stupid bed."</p><p>He kicked the soft mattress, grumbling.</p><p>"<em>He's chained you to it?" </em>Sabo hissed. <em>"What the fuck?"</em></p><p>"I know! I barely managed to reach my mobile. I can't even go take a bath. All I can smell is his scent. I feel disgusting."</p><p>"<em>Tell me everything that happened, alright?"</em></p><p>Ace did. He told him about the dinner, how Black Maria suggested the meet up for the Omegas. That Teach was forcing him to go, threatening not to let him leave if Ace disagreed with it. Said that the gang bosses and their seconds then went into a private meeting and he just stayed with Yamato and Law for the rest of the night.</p><p>Then about Yamato kissing him, which made Sabo choke on his drink.</p><p>"<em>Yamato kissed you? Yamato wants to make a pack with you?"</em></p><p>Ace flushed. "Yeah?"</p><p>"<em>Whoa, never would have thought Yamato would kiss you to declare it. I thought Yamato would have just, I dunno, said?"</em></p><p>Ace snorted. "Nope. Yamato definitely didn't just say it. I got kissed."</p><p>He then told Sabo why Teach never let him go last night, and Sabo snarled.</p><p>"<em>The bastard, he's just making up excuses!"</em></p><p>"I know. I don't even know how long he's keeping me here for. I can't stand being stuck here for another week!" Ace sneered, yanking at the cuffs. "Stupid cuffs!"</p><p>"<em>If I could sneak in-"</em></p><p>Ace frowned, slumping against the pillows. "C'mon 'Bo, we both know that's a terrible idea. You'd have the entire Blackbeard gang on you, and since they have most of the police force in their pocket, them as well. They control too much right now. You have to break down Teach's forces before you could get me out of this."</p><p>"<em>Which I plan too."</em></p><p>Ace smiled tiredly. "Glad to hear it. I'll go crazy otherwise. We just have to wait..."</p><p>"<em>I'm really getting sick of waiting, but we're on the move. I just need you to trust us."</em></p><p>"Always, Sabo-"</p><p>The door slammed open, and Ace jumped. He hung up the mobile and stuffed it beneath his pillow just as his and Teach's eyes met.</p><p>"Teach-"</p><p>Teach looked pissed. He rushed over to his desk, grabbed his laptop and mobile, and dumped both into a bag.</p><p>"Teach, untie me. I'll behave," Ace sighed.</p><p>Teach scoffed. "Yeah, right. Now give me your mobile."</p><p>"You're the one who chained me to the damn bed. I have no idea where it is," Ace spat, but Teach marched forward, capturing his lips with one hand, while the other fished around behind him.</p><p>Ace stilled, hoping it wouldn't be found, and let Teach have his kiss. Ace didn't respond to it, and his Omega was too satisfied from last night to care about a few kisses. Teach pulled away after a brief moment, Ace's mobile in hand.</p><p>Ace scowled.</p><p>"You might have this back later. For now, just enjoy your time in bed," Teach said, pocketing the mobile. "I was supposed to be having a meeting here this morning, but someone has wrecked my lounge. I've had to rent out a place elsewhere."</p><p>"What do you mean 'wrecked the lounge'?" Ace raised a brow.</p><p>"Don't ask," Teach grunted, turning away for the door.</p><p>"Wait! How long are you keeping me here for?" Ace scowled.</p><p>Teach growled, looking ready to snap, but then he paused, looking thoughtful. A smug smirk grew on his face, and Ace grimaced.</p><p>"Zehahahaha, I have an idea," Teach purred, as he approached, and Ace fought off the urge to squirm when large hands stroked his bare sides. "You put on something pretty for me tonight when I come home, and be a nice, sweet Omega during our date. Tonight, you prove to me how obedient you are. If you do all that for me, I'll let you go back to your hovel. If you don't, I guess I'll just have to work on your obedience some more, hm?"</p><p>Ace held back a snarl. The bastard wanted him to be a pretty pet, and Ace couldn't even do anything about it. It was so frustrating. If Ace had been a Beta or an Alpha, or hell, even born in another city, he would have been a Commander in Pops' gang. Pops wanted him to be one, but no. He had to be a 'sweet' Omega instead. He used to be the boss of his own gang, reigning terror upon people as 'Fire Fist', and now he was a fucking pet.</p><p>"What do you want me to wear?" Ace asked, through gritted teeth.</p><p>Teach's smirk widened. "Ah, good boy. You're finally learning."</p><p>Teach looked over him, and smiled, tracing his hand over Ace's muscles, admiring the bite marks.</p><p>"Wear your red shirt, with the low white waist coat and trousers. Leave plenty of your shirt unbuttoned for me. I like to see my Omega's body," Teach chuckled, pressing a kiss to his lips, before heading for the door. "I'll be back later. For now, just be a good boy for me."</p><p>Once the door was closed Ace sighed, and slumped against the pillows.</p><p>How the hell was he supposed to get cleaned up and changed if he was still chained to the damn bed? And when was this date meant to be anyway? Teach hadn't bothered to tell him a time or anything.</p><p>"I hate date nights..." Ace complained softly.</p><p>But he turned onto his side, and buried his head into the pillows, deciding to go back to sleep. It wasn't like he had anything better to do now.</p><p>.::.</p><p>"The fact that you managed to find your way to the Baratie amazes me, mosshead," Sanji mused.</p><p>Zoro scowled. "I go here often enough, love cook."</p><p>Sanji chuckled, and much to Zoro's disappointment, his mate's arms loosened around his waist, and the blonde slipped off the back of his bike. Sanji pulled off his helmet and fussed over his hair for a bit, while Zoro took in the scent of blueberry and black tea. It was still somewhat fresh from Sanji's heat, and had the lingering touch of Zoro's own scent within it.</p><p>That made him grin.</p><p>Sanji raised a brow. "What are you so happy for?"</p><p>"Nothing important, love cook."</p><p>Sanji snorted. "Not sure if I'm curious or worried that you're thinking deep thoughts."</p><p>Zoro rolled his eyes. "Don't worry your pretty face, dart brow. I'm just enjoying your scent."</p><p>"What was that, bastard?"</p><p>Zoro smirked, stepping off his bike. He drew his swords as his mate raised his leg, and felt a sudden thrill hit him. His Alpha stirred, gleeful at the idea of fighting their mate, who looked just as excited.</p><p>But before they could, a familiar scent of seafood drafted into the middle of their scents. It was full of annoyance, and fondness, and that made Zoro pause.</p><p>"Oi, eggplant. Stop flirting. You've been off long enough," Zeff said.</p><p>"You're the one who had this piece of greenery lock me up in his apartment!" Sanji protested.</p><p>Zoro sighed, and sheathed his swords. Sanji was officially distracted, and with Zeff here, there would be no chance of a good spar with his mate. His Alpha sighed in disappointment, but settled once more.</p><p>"Please, your greenery here would have come chasing after you the moment your heat took over, then you'd both make a mess of my kitchen."</p><p>Sanji groaned, his cheeks turning pinkish. "I-I wouldn't do that in the kitchen-"</p><p>Zoro smirked.</p><p>"You be quiet," Sanji scowled at him.</p><p>Zoro felt his smirk widen though, and his Alpha stirred in interest once more. They had done it in the kitchen, in his own apartment, and it had been great. The counter and the tables had needed a good clean afterwards. Zeff looked horrified, and that was even better.</p><p>Zeff always tormented him after all. For Zoro to have this chance was just too perfect.</p><p>"I wish I hadn't said anything," Zeff groaned.</p><p>"I wish you hadn't either," Sanji agreed, looking up at the sky.</p><p>Zoro chuckled.</p><p>Sanji retreated inside, and Zoro went to follow, but Zeff blocked his path. Zeff leaned against the doorway, glancing back to make sure Sanji was gone, before looking at him again. Zoro stared straight back into his eyes, raising a brow.</p><p>"It seems Sanji made the right choice in his mate after all," Zeff finally said, and Zoro froze.</p><p>Zeff, who had been hounding him since the moment Sanji introduced them, was finally accepting him? The one who had threatened to cut him apart, piece by piece, and stick him in their next stew if Sanji ever came home upset. The old bastard who had taken his mobile number, and proceeded to order him about as if he was his chore boy.</p><p>Zoro had been sent to collect laundry, to do the shopping, throw left over bread to the birds, wash the car, even do the damn dishes or pick up coffee. The old bastard had a dish washer and a coffee marker too, and still had Zoro clean the dishes and get coffee.</p><p>The old man was the devil. Seriously.</p><p>"He smells good. Happy, whole, as do you," Zeff continued. "And maybe, maybe I'm starting to think that I can leave him in your capable hands."</p><p>His Alpha basked in the praise, delighted. Zoro was actually getting accepted. After all this time. It felt too good to be true, but finally he had managed to win the old man over. Thank god for that. Mihawk had been so nice to Sanji, but damn Zeff was a slave driver-</p><p>"IS THAT WHAT YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY?! YOU PUNK! YOU'RE A HUNDRED YEARS TOO EARLY TO BE GETTING COCKY!" Zeff snarled, and Zoro barely dodged a kick.</p><p>It was too good to be true! Fuck!</p><p>"GET IN THERE AND DO THE DISHES!"</p><p>"DAMMIT!" Zoro cursed, rushing inside.</p><p>He heard the chefs laughing at him as he pulled on the horrifying pink apron. "SHUT UP!" Zoro hissed. That served to spur the chefs on even more. The assholes.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Zeff yanked the back door shut, and walked inside. The green plant was scrubbing furiously at the dishes, just as Sanji wandered over, mixing the ingredients for dessert.</p><p>"You're still tormenting him, huh?" Sanji snorted.</p><p>Zeff smirked. "It still works on him."</p><p>"Jeez, you've done this to every person I've dated," Sanji sighed. "And he's the only one you haven't scared off."</p><p>Zeff chuckled. Yes, every single boyfriend Sanji had brought him had been put through the exact same things the plant guy had. Most of them caved in within the first month. Sanji didn't need some weak willed brat, he needed somebody strong to stand at his side, and Zeff wanted his pup to be happy.</p><p>So far, the mosshead had done a great job. Sure, Zeff could just stop tormenting him, but where was the fun in that? Him and Mihawk had a bet going on how long Zoro would put up with this for, and so far, neither of them had won yet.</p><p>So Zeff would keep going.</p><p>He ruffled his pup's hair, and Sanji smiled at him.</p><p>"You've picked a good mate, Sanji. I'm happy for you," Zeff smiled. "But don't tell him I said that."</p><p>"I won't," Sanji chuckled. "But one day he'll figure out that you've liked him since you met him."</p><p>Zeff smirked. "I liked him the moment you two started arguing. He keeps you on your toes."</p><p>"Hey, boss, there's a letter here for you," Patty said, passing it to him.</p><p>Zeff frowned, the hand writing seemed familiar, but he opened it up. He scowled at the first sentence.</p><p>"Great, now the bastard's writing to me."</p><p>Sanji frowned. "Judge?"</p><p>"Unfortunately," Zeff grunted, handing it to his son. "It's his usual drivel, except he's 'willing' to offer me money to buy you off me. Cheeky bastard."</p><p>Judge Vinsmoke had been trying to get a hold of Sanji ever since the testing day results were announced to the public. The bastard kept coming by his restaurant to talk to Sanji, or sending letters. Zeff had made it clear he wasn't welcome though, made it clear that Sanji was his son.</p><p>That Judge Vinsmoke would not be taking Sanji away, especially when it was clear that Sanji had no interest in going anywhere with him. After that others started coming by, a blue haired shit, a red haired one, a green haired one, and the pink haired woman. Sanji's brothers and sister. The brats, apart from the girl, had tried to beat Sanji up and drag him out, but Mihawk had been there, and he had been ruthless when he dealt with those Alpha brats.</p><p>Apparently because they had disturbed his meal.</p><p>Mihawk knew that Sanji was his son's mate though, or at least at the time, had been his future mate. The soft bastard was defending his son's honour, by protecting his future mate. Which Zeff had applauded, and rewarded him with his favourite alcohol on the house. Expensive stuff too.</p><p>Zeff had been forced to take Sanji home early that day, because his son had been shaken up. Sanji had been younger then, less confident, but that had been a few years ago. His son was now stronger, smarter, and surrounded by people, and even had a mate.</p><p>Pups grew up so fast.</p><p>"That shitty bastard," Sanji scowled. "First he beats me, then let's my brothers join in, then locks me in that damn dungeon..." Sanji's fists clenched around the bowl, and his son immediately sat it down. "I run away and he lets me go, and now he wants me back so he can marry me off for 'family connections'."</p><p>His pup's scent was full of anger and distress, and the green moss was already by their side, glaring daggers at the letter.</p><p>"Want me to cut it into shreds?" Zoro offered.</p><p>"You did that to the last one. Besides, it's the old man's letter," Sanji said, glancing up at him. "What do you want to do with it?"</p><p>"Set it on fire," Zeff grinned. "Go ahead, eggplant. The honour is all yours."</p><p>"Nice," Sanji said, pulling out his lighter.</p><p>A cheer rang through his kitchen staff, Zeff's pack, as the paper turned into ashes. Zeff let the moment linger, before yelling at everyone to get to work. He made sure to ruffle Sanji's hair, to give him that brief comfort, before his pup went back to work too. Mihawk had offered a few times to take care of the Vinsmoke problem, but so far they had refused.</p><p>That refusal might not last much longer though. Zeff was getting really tempted just to end Judge's life. All he needed to do was just say 'yes', and Mihawk would do it. It would cause problems, especially with the gangs, but it would give Sanji and Zeff some peace of mind.</p><p>If Zeff had to he would call upon his favours. If he did then Germa would never survive it.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Luffy jumped when the front door slammed, and Nami stormed in, snarling. Koala and Sabo shared a look, but Nami ignored all of them. She had thought going out shopping would take her mind off of everything, because trying on new outfits, and haggling prices usually did.</p><p>Except this time everywhere she had went, she had been reminded of her new 'status'. Looking at clothes? Immediately cornered into the Omega fashion section. Looking for food? Go to the specialised Omega food court, where their food was guaranteed to help keep an Omega healthy and help their body get ready for a pregnancy. Medication? Oh well, you can't get that without your Alpha. Medication was apparently 'too dangerous' for an Omega to have.</p><p>And that amount of times she had gotten asked 'where is your Alpha' was maddening. Buggy had said she could come and go as she pleased, as long as they saw each other once a week. But everybody seemed to think her Alpha should have been with her at all times. Betas offered to call 'her Alpha' up, to come get her, Alphas offered to be their new owner, until they looked closer at her collar and backed off.</p><p>Apparently Buggy was feared.</p><p>She wasn't sure what to think of that idea to be honest. So far he just seemed to be an arrogant idiot, him and his gang.</p><p>"How did your first shopping trip go?" Koala asked, hesitantly.</p><p>"Terrible. Everywhere I went, I was reminded that I was an Omega. I kept getting asked 'where's your Alpha', or 'you must be looking for the Omega section'," Nami snarled. "And all the adverts! 'How to care for your Omega', the warning signs that all Omega must be kept collared at all times, that you should always have an Alpha with you, and the toys, they were showing sexual toys and saying how happy they make Omega-"</p><p>Nami threw down her purse, and then her jacket. "I hate it! I've not even presented yet and I hate it. I can't do this. I don't know how Ace can wear this collar everyday and still be happy. I want to tear it off. I have to get it off-"</p><p>Instantly Luffy was there, undoing it, and tossing it aside. Nami couldn't stop it, all she could see were the signs and the Alphas and Betas, and the Omegas who had just accepted all this- She burst into tears, and latched on to him.</p><p>"Luffy, what am I going to do? I can't do this for the rest of my life," Nami sobbed. "I was finally free of Arlong and now this is happening! I don't know what to do. I'm a slave again-"</p><p>"No!" Luffy barked, and his arms were instantly around her, clutching her tightly, and she felt safe, safe and secured, and that only made her cry harder.</p><p>"Nami, you're going to be in my gang," Luffy continued. "You're going to be my thief, and you'll get to do whatever you want. You won't be collared. I refuse. We'll be free. I'll be the next boss of East Blue, then I'll become the Godfather of Raftel. I promise."</p><p>Nami whimpered, but nodded. Luffy would do it. Luffy would rule Raftel and they would be free. Nami would never have to wear a collar again. Nor would Sanji, Law and Ace. They'd be safe. They'd be happy and free.</p><p>"Just say when, boss," Nami smiled, a watery smile, but a smile nevertheless.</p><p>The smell of meat drifted past her nose, and she stilled. Luffy wasn't meant to have a proper scent yet. He hadn't presented yet, so that meant he was close, probably less than a week, and then the world would see what his secondary gender was. His scent was a savoury smell. The test so far, seemed to be right.</p><p>"Shishishishi, you smell like tangerines!" Luffy grinned, but his nose wrinkled, and he looked puzzled. "And money?"</p><p>Nami froze, and instantly Koala was by her side.</p><p>"Luffy and Nami are both starting to grow their scents!" Koala paled.</p><p>Sabo winced. "Okay, Koala, mind taking Nami home?"</p><p>"What? But I want her to stay," Luffy pouted.</p><p>Nami couldn't stay. Not until this was all over with, otherwise Luffy might go into a rut as she went into a heat. She felt safe and content in his arms though, and that thought puzzled her, because she realised that she didn't want to leave either.</p><p>Normally she would have panicked at the idea of her first heat, but right now she felt content. Something within her stirred, cooing softly, and she couldn't help but relax.</p><p>"Nope, she can't stay. Luffy, her body is trying to prepare her for her heat, while yours' is starting to prepare for a rut. Your scents are developing, and that means you two have to separate for now," Sabo said firmly. "So let her go."</p><p>Luffy grumbled, but obeyed, and Nami found herself missing his arms around her. Koala immediately took her outside to her car, and they got in.</p><p>"I doubt you're just about to have your heat, but it's better to be safe than sorry and split you up from an Alpha."</p><p>"He felt good though," Nami admitted. "I felt safe."</p><p>She wanted to go back. She wanted to be by Luffy's side. Nami didn't notice Koala press her foot harder down on the pedal, how the Beta's eyes widened with shock.</p><p>Nami stared at Luffy's house as it drew further and further away, before sighing and slumping against the seat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've written a new story called 'The Chosen Few'. It's a fantasy story about eight chosen ones fighting against the Old God of Darkness. The main couple is MarcoxAce, with side couples such as LawxLuffy, ZoroxSanji and NamixVivi. It's based off the Vampire AU in my story collection, with Marco as a Vampire, and Ace as a Hunter. So feel free to take a look if you're interested :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Time Limit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whitebeard stared at the map that was enlarged on the television screen. Haruta was going over the floors, with the basement and top floor being the blanks. He and his Commanders, of course, minus Ace, were seated around the table, while his daughter went over her reports.</p><p>"Teach has fifty staff altogether, mainly filled with Omegas. We have spotted a few spies among them, Baby-5 as one of the dancers. Trafalgar Law has told us that she is a member of the Donquixote gang. There is also Charlotte Dacquoise, acting as one of the guards. He's heavily disguised himself, and it took me ages to find out who he was," Haruta complained, before smirking. "Well, sort of, it turns out he is very attracted to Alphas-"</p><p>"HARUTA, NO!" Thatch screeched, covering his ears. "I DON'T WANNA HEAR THIS!"</p><p>"Haruta, yes," Haruta's grin only grew wider.</p><p>Whitebeard blanked out that information, while his sons all groaned despairingly around him. All except Izo, who clapped. He smacked the back of Izo's head for that.</p><p>"Don't encourage your sister to have sexual activity with random strangers," Whitebeard sighed heavily.</p><p>"He's not exactly a stranger anymore," Haruta winked.</p><p>"OH GOD STOP! PLEASE!" Thatch pleaded. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO US?"</p><p>His daughter, whenever she found someone 'interesting' would personally investigate them herself, and it would almost always resort in a night with said person. Whitebeard had a feeling that one day he'd end up a grandfather to hundreds of pups, and it would all be Haruta's fault. She was going to impregnate someone one day, and he was just waiting for the announcement.</p><p>Haruta cackled, but continued on. "Anyway, there's those two, Dacquoise swears one Kaido's men have also infiltrated Teach's staff, but he isn't entirely sure. He says she's just a little girl, but she has eyes and ears everywhere, and has almost caught him a few times."</p><p>"So, there are a few spies. What else do we know yoi?" Marco asked.</p><p>"Well, thanks to Sabo, we've now got the layout of the entire building," Haruta said. "Ground floor is for customers, as well as some of first and second. Second has the higher end customers, who are willing to pay for the privacy and class those rooms provide. Both those floors also have rooms for their staff to sleep in, but they are crowded. Ten people to a room, sort of thing, if what Dacquoise told me was right. The third floor has the top gang members. Burgess, Laffitte, all those sorts."</p><p>"And Teach?" Whitebeard frowned.</p><p>"He owns the entire fourth floor. Private lounge, large bedroom with a bathroom fit to be a swimming pool, if the designs are correct..." Haruta hesitated. "And... Um..."</p><p>"What's wrong?" Namur blinked.</p><p>Haruta was rarely ever hesitant.</p><p>"What's the matter, my daughter?" Whitebeard asked, reaching out for her scent, of salted popcorn, freshly popped.</p><p>"Marco, don't go crazy," Haruta said.</p><p>Marco raised a brow. "Now you have me concerned yoi."</p><p>"Teach's floor has a nursery..." Haruta winced.</p><p>All heads turned to Marco, who twitched, then growled, his eyes wild, and his fangs growing, piercing sharp, and ready to tear into something, or someone. The table's rim broke beneath Marco's hands, who was clawing at it slowly, nails turning sharp.</p><p>Whitebeard hurried to his son's side, and wrapped his arms tight around Marco. His pup growled in his arms, but didn't struggle. Marco released the table, instead gripped his arm, and Whitebeard ignored the sharp claws digging into it. They were careful not to pierce his skin, not that a few tiny cuts would have mattered. It would have upset his kids though, especially Marco when he came back to his senses.</p><p>Right now he smothered Marco's scent of roasted pineapples with his own, the smell of whiskey blanketed the room. He had it envelope all his children, and allowed it to sooth them. It took some time, but Marco slowly eased up.</p><p>"He can't mate Ace..." Marco whispered, clinging tighter to him. "I can't let that happen... It would kill Ace... And me yoi..."</p><p>"We'll have to keep our eyes and ears open," Whitebeard said, then closed his eyes, and sighing in defeat. "And if we have to, we'll attack."</p><p>Marco stiffened in his arms.</p><p>Because attacking Teach meant casualties, from both sides, and lots of them. That was why they had avoided it for so long, but if need be, they would fight. They would summon their allies and they would have a gang war, and take Ace back.</p><p>He would not let his youngest pup be forced to mate that backstabber. He would never let that happen to Ace. Just the thought of it made him want to howl in rage, because Ace was a wild, happy thing, and being forced to mate would break him.</p><p>It would have broken Rouge, and it would break Ace too.</p><p>"Good," Thatch spat.</p><p>They all looked up, and Thatch was clutching the stab wound on his back, his teeth bared, fangs drawn out, and eyes burning with fury.</p><p>"If he tries it, I'll tear out his fucking throat myself," Thatch growled. "That bastard won't have Ace. I will never let him have my little brother. I swear it."</p><p>Izo ran round him, his son immediately wrapping his arms around Thatch's shoulders, hugging him close. Thatch leaned back, breathing in deeply, and slowly loosened his grasp on his shirt, where his scar was hidden beneath, the scar Teach had given him. Thatch reached up for Izo, and his sons held each other tightly.</p><p>"We'll get Ace back and make Teach pay," Izo whispered. "I swear."</p><p>Thatch nodded, and clung to Izo tighter.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Ace had been bound to that bed nearly all day. It was late when Teach finally came back and unlocked him from it, and Ace felt disgusting. He went immediately for a bath, and unfortunately Teach had joined him, thankfully though tried nothing.</p><p>He merely admired his bite marks as Ace quickly cleaned himself up. His wrists felt tender, and were going to bruise, because Ace had struggled. He couldn't help it, being tied down for so long had been driving him crazy. It had taken Pascia ages to calm him down once she had arrived to check up on him.</p><p>Now he and Teach were heading out for his date night. Ace behaved himself the entire time, and hoped that maybe he and Teach were going somewhere easier to handle tonight. It had been a stressful day, and Ace was on edge, so hopefully Teach would be nice.</p><p>But nope. Teach was a complete and utter asshole, and had taken him to the restaurant Ace hated most. It wasn't Omega friendly. Omegas were objects, unless accompanied by a rich Alpha that told them otherwise. The place was worth thousands, and only the insanely rich could afford to dine there. Teach liked to do so every so often.</p><p>"Ah, good evening, Master Teach," the server bowed his head. "We have already prepared you our finest table. Will your Omega be dining with us tonight, or would you like us to secure them elsewhere?"</p><p>He loathed this place. It was one of the most pretentious places he had ever been, and Ace knew that this was Teach trying to test his 'obedience' tonight. God, this was going to suck. This was going to be too much, something was going to happen and he was going to snap.</p><p>No, he couldn't snap. If he did he'd be chained up to that damn bed again.</p><p>But just seeing the 'secured' Omega, made his blood boil. They were sat at the end of the hallway, next to the discarded coats. There were twenty thick, plush chairs crammed over there, with seven of them full. Their collars were leashed to hooks in the wall, and while some Omegas sat stiffly in place, others were strapped down by the chair's restraints. Yes, the fucking chairs had restraints, to keep the Omegas obedient.</p><p>Teach had forced him to sit in one of them before, during one of his meetings. It had been comfortable, but Ace hadn't been able to move. The straps, while soft, were thick and tight, and had kept him in place until Teach had came back for him.</p><p>That's what life was like for most Omega now. A gilded cage. Comfortable, but confining. There was no freedom to it.</p><p>"No, my intended mate will be dining with me tonight," Teach grinned, his arm was around Ace's waist, and it kept him right by Teach's side.</p><p>"Then right this way." The server bowed his head, and lead them both past the other diners, towards a more private table.</p><p>Ace could see Omega's seated at tables, but some of them had leads attached to their collars that were tied to the legs of their chairs. Ace immediately looked away, counted numbers in his head, thought of Sabo and Luffy. He needed to keep calm. He had to be calm and in control. He couldn't snap.</p><p>Teach pulled out the chair for him and Ace sat down, letting Teach push him in. The server offered to get Teach a leash, and much to Ace's horror, Teach agreed.</p><p>"Teach, please-"</p><p>"Shh, I told you already, remember?" Teach whispered to him, trailing fingers over his neck reassuringly. "Show me how obedient you are tonight, and if you're good, I'll let you leave."</p><p>The waiter came back with a white leash, one that matched Ace's clothes, and Teach clipped it to the back of his neck, tying it to the bottom of Ace's chair. Ace wouldn't be able to get up, not without asking, and it was so humiliating. The fact he had to ask to go to the bathroom like a child was infuriating. Teach nuzzled his cheek, then sat down across from him.</p><p>"By the way, Ace. I'll order your dinner tonight," Teach smirked at him. "I trust you have no complaints?"</p><p>Ace barely bit back a snarl. He forced himself to nod, biting his lip, and Teach chuckled.</p><p>"Zehahahaha, such a good boy," Teach cooed, mockingly. "You're doing really well so far. I'm proud of you."</p><p>Ace didn't bother to pick up the menu. He kept his head down, because he couldn't bare looking around, couldn't enjoy anything about this restaurant. Ace wanted to scream and lash out, to claw and bite and fight his way to freedom.</p><p>He couldn't. He had to stay. He had to be obedient.</p><p>"Ace," Teach called, his voice soft. "Look at me."</p><p>Ace reluctantly raised his head. Teach looked tired, and his eyes were surprisingly gentle.</p><p>"I'm doing this for you own good. You have to learn, otherwise you're going to get yourself hurt. I don't want to see you hurt. I want you to be happy," Teach said.</p><p>He then reached over, opening up his hand, and Ace numbly placed his own into it. Teach squeezed it gently, pressing a kiss against his knuckles.</p><p>"I showed you the nursery a few weeks ago, and while you freaked out, your Omega side loved it, when I showed it to you during your heat," Teach said, his thumb rubbing over Ace's hand, sending tingles through it. "I want you to start thinking about it, properly. We're going to mate one day, my dear Ace, and I want it to be a lovely time."</p><p>That nursery. Ace had choked up when he saw it, because it meant that Teach was getting serious about mating and starting a family. Ace didn't want pups with him. He didn't want to mate with him. His mate was Marco.</p><p>He wanted Marco.</p><p>"You know better," Ace whispered. "I don't want any of that, not with you-"</p><p>"No, you want it with Marco, right?" Teach snorted. "But it'll never happen. You're mine, Ace. You will always be mine, and I would love to start up a family with you."</p><p>Ace tensed, but Teach shook his head.</p><p>"Don't panic. All I want you to do is think about it, but Ace, you can't take forever. I will want to start a family in the next year or two," Teach said.</p><p>"I thought you said you would wait until I was ready-"</p><p>"Ace, I think we both know if I left you to it, you'd be old and grey," Teach said softly.</p><p>"This isn't right-" Ace protested.</p><p>"Ace, you're an Omega in East Blue from a very poor family, and I bought you three years ago. If any of the other bidders had bought you, you would have given birth to several pups by now, or been whored out in the brothels. It could have even been both," Teach reminded him. "I've happened to be a kind Alpha towards you. I've given you a comfortable home, entertained your rebellious streaks, I've never hit you, and I've never forced myself on you, or thrown you to others to pleasure. I have been kind, but I can't be a pushover. Not as the boss of East Blue."</p><p>Ace grew silent at that, because it was true. He had gotten off lucky. There are plenty of other Omegas who hadn't. Who were forced to lie with Alphas and Betas everyday, who weren't allowed to find their mate, because they were to pleasure anyone who paid for them.</p><p>"I... I see your point..." Ace murmured, looking down at his lap.</p><p>"Just try and get yourself ready for this," Teach said. "Because now I'm setting a time limit, and I refuse to go over it. If you're not ready by that point, I'll have to coax you into it during your heat, and we both know your Omega will do whatever I want."</p><p>The servers approached with their dinner, 24 golden karat steaks, something Ace always refused to order. The sight made Ace feel ill. All that money and it was wasted on this, when he and his brothers, Nami and Nojiko, hell even Kidd, had to fight to pay for their homes. Ace wasn't hungry anymore. He hated this place. He hated the food. He hated how much waste the customers left around them, waste that would be chucked in the bin when people starved out on the streets.</p><p>"Ace, eat your dinner," Teach ordered.</p><p>Ace didn't want to. Just looking at it, despite the heavenly smell, made him want to be sick. He hated dining here, and he hated that Teach was showing off his money now. But Ace wanted to go home, so he obeyed. He barely managed the steak, when usually he could slaughter through plates of them. Teach had bought more off the menu, chicken, pies, fancy wines and then dessert. Everything with gold.</p><p>Teach kept telling him to eat, so Ace obeyed.</p><p>Tears stung at the back of his eyes. If this was how his mother had felt when Xebec had taken her, then it was no wonder she murdered him. He felt horrible, hollow and strung out.</p><p>He was so exhausted and overwhelmed that it was hard to think. So all he did was obey, he ate until Teach told him he could stop. He didn't stand up until Teach unclipped the lead, and pulled out his chair, and he stayed close by Teach's side as he paid, wasting thousands on golden food. Then they went back to the car that Laffitte pulled round.</p><p>He got in beside Teach, and hoped. Hoped he would be allowed to go home.</p><p>"You did well today, love," Teach smiled, stroking his hair. "I'm proud of you. It's not much of a reward in my eyes, but I'll let you go back to your hovel and stay with your brothers for now."</p><p>Ace barely held back the tears of relief.</p><p>"But remember, think about what I told you. You need to come to terms mating with me," Teach said, and his hand landed on Ace's stomach, his stomach protected for now by clothes. "The sooner we do so, the easier it will get, Ace. We can start a proper family. I really think having pups would be good for you. I think it will settle you."</p><p>"I... I'll think about it..." Ace whispered.</p><p>God he didn't want to, not with Teach. He wanted a family with Marco. He loved Marco, Marco was his mate, but Teach wouldn't let him go, and now Ace had a time limit.</p><p>"Thank you," Teach smiled, planting a kiss on his lips. "Zehahaha, that makes me happy."</p><p>The drive took about half an hour, but finally they pulled up before his real home. His, Sabo's and Luffy's apartment. The lights were on and Ace was so relieved at the sight, because he could go straight to his brothers, his pack, and just enjoy their presence.</p><p>Teach gave him one final kiss as a farewell, and handed him back his mobile, before Ace climbed out the car. He went up to the door and knocked, because he never took keys with him. He didn't want Teach copying them. Footsteps rushed towards the door, and Sabo yanked it open, eyes wide, and he tugged Ace inside. Sabo slammed the door shut and locked it.</p><p>That was the moment Ace proceeded to break down and cry.</p><p>.::.</p><p>"How was your dinner, boss?" Laffitte asked.</p><p>"Zehahahaha, I had a great time," Teach smirked.</p><p>He already missed Ace tucked in against him, but Ace needed a bit of room to breathe, otherwise his future mate would have a meltdown. After everything that happened between Portgas D. Rouge and Xebec, Teach didn't want to risk pushing Ace too far.</p><p>"Did you manage to get Ace to agree?"</p><p>Teach frowned. "Not exactly. I've given him a deadline though. If he doesn't carry my pup within two years then I will force him to. He's been warned that I won't wait any longer than that, that's he's been lucky having me as an Alpha, considering what most other Alphas do to their Omegas within their first year together."</p><p>"You have been very lenient with him. I take it he understands that?" Laffitte asked.</p><p>"He does. My intended mate is clever after all," Teach grinned. "Zehahahaha, it won't be long now. We'll be mated soon, and then there will be no way for him to leave me."</p><p>"It will be good to see you content," Laffitte smirked.</p><p>"Zehahaha, it's a nice feeling!" Teach laughed. "Now, how is Burgess behaving himself now? The bastard learned some manners yet?"</p><p>He had ordered Laffitte to deal with Burgess attitude. Anyone insulting his mate was insulting him, as far as Teach was concerned.</p><p>"I believe he might have. Shillew and I have been working on those together."</p><p>"Good. I believe I can check up on that progress then."</p><p>Teach smirked, because it wouldn't be long now. He would soon sink his teeth into Ace's mating gland, and Ace would do the same to him. They would finally mate properly, and everything would feel perfect. He'd claim Ace as his forever. The idea almost made him purr. His Alpha felt secure, that soon Ace would be theirs, and one day his belly would be swelling with their pups. That they would be a family. It felt like such a good reward, after all those years of putting up with the Whitebeard gang.</p><p>He was so excited to finally get on to the next chapter of his life. One day Teach would be the Godfather of Raftel, and he'd have the perfect mate. Whitebeard thought that Ace was Roger's son, and how ironic it would be that Teach got to claim such a beautiful creature.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Comforting Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>God, seeing Ace break down the moment Sabo had closed the front door had hurt. He had immediately gathered Ace up and coaxed him into his room, because like hell Ace was sleeping alone after Teach had kept him away from home for so long. Once he had calmed Ace down a bit, Sabo left to get the necessities he needed for comforting his brother. His Beta half insisting they needed everything. Sabo managed to restrain himself, because everything wasn't happening. There was no way he could afford a hot tub, and their favourite pizza place was not open at this time.</p><p>Sabo had made hot chocolate instead and grabbed Ace's pyjamas. Then bundled up the blankets and pillows, to try to make some kind of imitation of a nest before settling himself and Ace within it. Once inside, Ace had spilled everything. The meeting, being bound to Teach's bed for almost the entire day, how everything had ached and he had almost lost it, the restaurant they had went to, then deadline of two years. How Ace had to be so careful not to snap, how it had been so hard and how he had just wanted to cry by the end of it all. Ace had managed to finish most of his hot chocolate, but by that point he was exhausted, and was crying himself to sleep.</p><p>Sabo carefully wiped away Ace's tears. Ace was curled up in his lap, now fast asleep in Sabo's bed, with the sort of nest cocooning them on all sides. He was a Beta, Betas weren't that good at making nests, no matter how many times Ace had tried to teach him for emergencies such as this.</p><p>Ace would complain about it tomorrow, how the pillows weren't in the right position and all that kind of stuff.</p><p>Ace had finally told him the one thing he had kept secret for weeks though, and it was such a relief. The damn nursery. He, Dragon, Koala and Betty had been going over the files for Teach's pub at their hide out, but when Sabo had registered the nursery he had almost went feral. It had taken ages for Dragon to calm him down.</p><p>He had screamed a lot of death threats.</p><p>The idea that Teach was going to mate and impregnate Ace infuriated him. No. His Beta growled at the idea, and his arms gripped Ace tighter, a possessive snarl almost escaped him. The only one who would mate with Ace was Marco, because they were actual mates. Like he and Koala were. Like Robin and Franky, and Sanji and Zoro, and apparently Luffy and Nami. Kidd and Law too, they hadn't mated yet, but Sabo was confident that they would one day.</p><p>Ace stirred against him, but Sabo hushed him, nuzzling his hair, murmuring soft words, his Beta cooing at his brother, urging him to sleep. Ace eased up against him, drifting back to sleep, and Sabo relaxed. Ace had gone through a very stressful week, his heat, Luffy's testing, Teach's meeting with Whitebeard. Now all this as well. Ace hadn't even gotten a proper chance to recover from his heat and now Teach was bombarding Ace with the idea of mating.</p><p>The bastard. He'd tear him apart, with fangs and claws, and make sure there was nothing left of him.</p><p>Sabo was thankful Luffy had been asleep already when Ace came in. Ace would have tried to resist breaking down, because he would have wanted to be happy in front of Luffy, but Luffy would have smelt it. His senses had been growing stronger since this afternoon, when his scent began to emerge.</p><p>Luffy had been exhausted afterwards, which was funny to see. That was just another sign that his little brother's body was preparing to present it's secondary gender to the world. Luffy was starting to feel more and more like an Alpha, and that was such a relief. If Luffy had been an Omega, it wouldn't have ended well for anyone.</p><p>Luffy would wake up tomorrow, he'd smell Ace's scent, the distressed tone of it, and would panic. That was a future Sabo problem though, right now all he needed to do was keep Ace safe and comfortable, and text a few messages off to people.</p><p>Whitebeard, Dragon, Koala and Marco. He would warn them of Ace's situation, warn them that they needed to work faster, if that was possible. His message to Dragon did warn him that he would kidnap Ace if it was necessary, if they couldn't do anything before Teach tried to mate with Ace.</p><p>He'd kidnap Ace and hide him in West Blue for a while, leave him with Shanks and Makino. Makino would protect Ace, and since she was an Omega she could keep Ace company, and comfortable. Teach would believe that the Whitebeards took Ace, he'd never suspect Shanks.</p><p>So West Blue would be the perfect hiding spot.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Marco stared at the message, his mind blank. He had been getting ready for bed, because it had been getting late and everyone was so stressed out. Sabo had texted though, and despite his better judgement, he decided a good night's sleep wasn't worth missing potentially important information and took a peak.</p><p>That had been a mistake.</p><p>Now he was torn between going out and hunting Teach down, or going to Ace's side and comforting him. He and his Alpha were completely torn, so he ended up texting Sabo, asking how Ace was, and Sabo ended up calling, letting him hear the sound of Ace's steady breathing.</p><p>"<em>He's fast asleep. Don't worry, I've got him, he's home."</em></p><p>His Alpha protested, because Ace's home was in the Newgate Manor, but he hushed it. The main thing was that Ace was somewhere safe, and away from Teach's side.</p><p>Marco slumped against his pillows, listening to the sound of Ace's peaceful breaths, and allowed them to lull him into relaxing.</p><p>.::.</p><p>"Why is the fridge empty?" Sabo frowned.</p><p>He had left Ace asleep in his bed, and had planned to make him a nice, big breakfast to help his brother start off with a good day. His Beta wanted to spoil him, because their Omega brother had came back home crying last night, and needed comfort. Breakfast in bed was always comfortable.</p><p>The problem was that his fridge was empty.</p><p>He shut the door and followed the empty packets of food to Luffy's room. Sabo scowled, and shoved open the door, and sighed when he saw the 'nest' of empty food packages.</p><p>"Luffy, I've told you hundreds of times not to eat all the food."</p><p>Luffy groaned, collapsed in the middle of his bed. "But I was so hungry!"</p><p>"Your body is preparing to present you, and from the smell of it, you're going to be going into a rut," Sabo sighed. "So, now that you've demolished all the food, what are Ace and I going to eat?"</p><p>"Ace is here?" Luffy sat up, grinning.</p><p>"He's asleep in my room."</p><p>Luffy frowned. "He only does that when he's sad."</p><p>"It's been a long week for him," Sabo admitted. "Just let him sleep it off for now, okay?"</p><p>He turned to walk away, but paused. "Hey, Lu', how does your senses react to Ace anyway?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Luffy tilted his head.</p><p>"Well, you're presenting as an Alpha, so I wasn't sure if there was a difference now since Ace is an Omega."</p><p>Luffy sniffed the air tentatively, but shrugged. "He feels safe? Like home. It's exactly the same when he presented. His scent's just like Makino's."</p><p>"So, motherly?" Sabo offered.</p><p>"I guess so?" Luffy grinned. "Ace smells like Ace."</p><p>"Well, Ace did teach you a lot of things after I lost my memories. I suppose that would be natural," Sabo mused. "I think he might be the reason you finished school."</p><p>"Shishishishi, he had to do my homework for me!" Luffy laughed.</p><p>Sabo groaned. The future Godfather of Raftel couldn't even do his own homework, his big brother had to do it for him. They were so doomed.</p><p>When he finally got back to his room it was to Ace chucking pillows and blankets about his bed, scowling. Sabo winced, and decided that, instead of going out to buy food, he'd order some breakfast in. Pancakes sounded good, with lots and lots of syrup.</p><p>"Sabo, this nest is a mess!" Ace complained. "Didn't you listen to anything I told you? You can't arrange the pillows like that."</p><p>"Good morning to you too, Ace," Sabo murmured, typing away, clicking off all the boxes of what type of food they needed.</p><p>It would blow the savings jar, but whatever. It was too early to put up with anything, and this week was stressful for everyone. Besides, Sabo had stolen that cash from the asshole of a bus driver, so he could pay for their meal. By the time Ace was done breakfast had arrived. His brother didn't climb out the nest though, merely looked up at him, buried beneath blankets, with desperate eyes.</p><p>Okay, Ace was not leaving the nest today then. That made a lot of sense.</p><p>Sabo sighed fondly, but left to get their food. By the time he got back there were two brothers in his bed, Luffy curled up against Ace, purring, while Ace sniffed at him.</p><p>"His scent's getting strong," Ace said. "Is he about to present?"</p><p>"Considering my kitchen is empty, he's been tired, and his scent's growing stronger?" Sabo sighed. "Yep."</p><p>"That seems early," Ace said, as Sabo handed him the hash browns, pancakes and box of fruit.</p><p>Luffy immediately sat up, so Sabo shoved a bag of bacon rolls at him, before settling down in his overcrowded bed, now turned nest. He spotted Ace's and Luffy's blankets, and assumed Luffy must have dragged them in to help Ace out.</p><p>"I believe Nami has started her heat early due to the stress she's been going through," Sabo said. "Luffy only started acting up when her scent started up yesterday."</p><p>"Wait," Ace paused. "Are they mates?"</p><p>"I think they might be," Sabo said, nodding.</p><p>The only reason a person's heat or rut should start early is due to being mates. It doesn't always happen of course, but it seemed to currently be the case for Luffy and Nami.</p><p>"I'll need to call and check up on her," Ace said.</p><p>"Can I come?" Luffy grinned. "I miss her scent-"</p><p>"No, Luffy. I've already told you why," Sabo scolded, munching down his scones, and sipping at his tea. "You're going to be out of control during your first rut, and her heat will be extremely taxing on her. You'd end up getting her pregnant, and neither of our families can afford a baby."</p><p>"I don't want a baby right now." Luffy wrinkled his nose. "Baby's cry a lot."</p><p>Sabo snorted.</p><p>"Can we not talk about babies right now?" Ace grumbled, stuffing several slices of pancakes in his mouth, the strawberry toppings disappearing with them.</p><p>Luffy frowned, but Sabo winced. Yeah, it probably wasn't the best idea to talk about pups right now, not after everything Teach had said to Ace last night.</p><p>"Why? What's wrong?" Luffy asked.</p><p>Ace buried himself in deeper between the blankets and pillows, glowering at the wall. He shoved more food into his mouth, but much to Sabo's surprise, Ace waved his fork at him, gesturing for him to talk. Honestly, he thought that Ace would have tried to keep quiet about it.</p><p>"Teach gave Ace a deadline last night..." Sabo scowled. "He told Ace that he wants to mate and have a pup within two years, otherwise he's going to force it onto Ace."</p><p>"What?" Luffy spat.</p><p>He clambered off their bed, but Ace grabbed him, dragging the pup back up into the nest.</p><p>"You can't go picking a fight with him," Ace sighed. "Please, just keep me company here. I'm exhausted, and I really need you to by my side today, otherwise I'm going to get overwhelmed."</p><p>Luffy frowned, but settled. "Alright, we'll stay together, but I'm going to kick his ass! He doesn't just get to tell you what to do like that."</p><p>"He does when he owns me," Ace muttered, finishing off the last of his food, dumping it on the bedside table. "Sabo, what did you do with my clothes last night?"</p><p>"I threw that collar off the moment you were in the door. So it'll be in the hall. Your clothes I dumped in a bag. I wanted you in your pyjamas. My Beta was in full comfort mode last night," Sabo said.</p><p>He had changed Ace last night, because while the red shirt and white trousers with the waist coat had been nice, Ace had needed to relax. He had even rubbed cream into Ace's wrists, because he had noticed the bruises, and it had taken everything Sabo had not to snap. That Ace had been left chained up for so long, that he had actually been hurt by them. Teach was the worst, and Sabo couldn't wait for the day that they murdered him brutally.</p><p>"We should burn them," Luffy said.</p><p>"I'd rather avoid making Teach angry right now," Ace admitted, slumping into the pillows.</p><p>Sabo tucked himself up against Ace's back, while Luffy snuggled into his front, slotting Ace right in between them both. They remained like that until late into the afternoon when the doorbell rang.</p><p>Sabo was the one who answered, because Ace was not going to leave the nest, and Luffy didn't want to leave Ace. It wasn't like Sabo did either, especially because it was his own damn bed. He did spoil Luffy though, being the baby brother and all. Marco was the one behind the door, brunette Marco, with a sacrificial offering of lunch.</p><p>"You, yes, come in," Sabo grinned. "You have brought food."</p><p>"Good to know I'm welcome here yoi," Marco smiled, but it was weak. "How is he?"</p><p>"He's stayed in the nest he made in my room. Luffy and I have been sticking to him like glue," Sabo whispered. "Luffy's Alpha seems to be taking comfort in it."</p><p>"So he is an Alpha then yoi?"</p><p>"He's been showing the signs. We're just waiting for his rut to kick in and present him to the world," Sabo said.</p><p>"Let's get them some lunch then, and I'll see if I can coax Ace into taking a shower to help wash off Teach's scent," Marco said.</p><p>"Good idea. It's lingering in my bed now and it's making my Beta irritable, especially now that Teach's upset Ace so much."</p><p>.::.</p><p>"Why is there a body bleeding out in my hallway?" Law drawled.</p><p>He had gotten up late, tired but unable to sleep any further. Law had been going to get some coffee, the beverage of the Gods, but the sight of Diamante dragging Don Krieg down the hall by his feet made him pause. Krieg was bound tightly with razor sharp cords, which were biting into his clothes, and gagged with the same cord. It was causing his mouth to bleed, and the blood dribbled on to the carpet.</p><p>"Morning, kid," Diamante greeted. "And it's not 'your hallway', other people sleep here to, y'know."</p><p>"Well, since you're outside my door I'm counting it as 'mine'," Law grumbled. "So, why have you kidnapped and beaten up a boss?"</p><p>"Fufufufu, he insulted Jora," Father said, as he approached, handing him a coffee.</p><p>Law sipped at it, raising a brow. "So you're teaching him a lesson?"</p><p>"Exactly," Father grinned, ruffling his hair. "Did you want to join in? Or would you rather dissect his corpse afterwards?"</p><p>"I think I'm going to go get something to eat instead, but do have fun," Law said, stepping over the squirming form, but paused. "I take it he's a dead man, by the way? Because if he keeps bleeding all over the place then you're going to kill him sooner than expected."</p><p>"Fufufufufu, don't worry about that. It'll get cleaned up," Father laughed. "And he won't be dying too soon. I'm planning to have some fun before he goes."</p><p>That earned a screech from behind the gag.</p><p>"I see where I get my sadistic side from," Law mused.</p><p>"Oh yeah, before I forget," Father said, and suddenly Law found himself pinned against the wall by his shoulders, his father sniffing his neck.</p><p>Law grimaced, but left his neck bared. He sipped at his coffee, earning an amused snort. His father finally pulled away, scowling lightly.</p><p>"At least that mutt's scent isn't lingering," Father muttered, before grinning. "Now, are you up to anything rebellious today, Law? Or will you stay put and be a good child?"</p><p>Law rolled his eyes. "My heat is due, which is why you were so desperate to get me back home. So don't fret, I'll be staying put. I can't have you freaking out and attempting to murder my acquaintances after all."</p><p>It was an endless cycle. Law would run off, spend time with his acquaintances (because like hell he'd call Straw Hat and his crazy group 'friends') Bepo, Penguin and Shachi had that title, but not those idiots. Go out with his mate, and then perhaps a week before Law's heat was due he'd be caught by Doflamingo and dragged back home.</p><p>His father was persistent in not letting him and Kidd mate.</p><p>Once Law finished his heat, he'd give himself a few days to recover then escape again. Of course, there had been a few times were Doflamingo had managed to prevent him from escaping, but those were rare.</p><p>Law was stubborn after all.</p><p>"Fufufufu, you're right about that," Father grinned. "Now that we've established that, is there anything you would like me to get you for your heat?"</p><p>"Heat suppressants?"</p><p>"We both know that our new Omega laws have banned those," Father chuckled. "So I suppose I'll just make sure you're usual things are ready. Heated blankets, bubble bath, etc, etc."</p><p>"How generous," Law snorted. "Thank you."</p><p>"So sarcastic," Father ruffled his hair. "Anyway, go eat. I have some business to take care of."</p><p>"I see," Law mused, but nodded, heading off for the dining room.</p><p>"And Law?" Father called.</p><p>Law frowned but glanced back over his shoulder.</p><p>"After your heat you will be going to visit Black Maria."</p><p>"Great," Law huffed.</p><p>He continued his journey to the dining room, seeing the staff setting up more food as he arrived. He grabbed a selection of fruits, more coffee, and porridge, before making his way back to his room. Law paused when he heard shifting within his room, and threw his door open, scowling.</p><p>A smirk greeted him while Law hurriedly shut the door, locking it. Kidd chuckled. Law dumped his breakfast on the bedside table, and stood before his lover.</p><p>"This is a seriously risky move, Eustass-ya."</p><p>"Heh, worried about me?" Kidd smirked.</p><p>"I'm worried about what my father would do to you if he found you here," Law admitted.</p><p>"Let me guess," Kidd snorted. "Kill me?"</p><p>"Probably slowly, yes."</p><p>The smirk fell off of Kidd's face. "I needed to tell you something."</p><p>"And what is it that you need to tell me so urgently, that you wouldn't wait a few weeks?" Law huffed.</p><p>"I made a decision, in regards to my gang."</p><p>Law paused. Kidd had been trying to decide what direction to take his gang in for months now, and it was the most focused Law had ever seen Kidd become. Kidd's hands landed on his hips, pulling him close, and Law caved, allowed himself, and his Omega, the affectionate gesture. Kidd kissed his stomach, then nuzzled it. It was a surprisingly gentle action from him.</p><p>"My target is Shanks."</p><p>Law stiffened. "The boss of West Blue?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I need to train, otherwise I'll get my gang killed," Kidd growled, holding him tighter. "And I refuse to do that. No, we're going underground to train, and then we're gonna gather up some allies, and take Shanks on. I'll then get to take on West Blue as my territory, and get ready to pick the real big fight I've been waiting for."</p><p>"And who is this 'big fight' going to be with?"</p><p>"Kaido," Kidd smirked. "Kaido controls Doflamingo, and Doflamingo controls you. Heh, Imagine me bringing both of them down. Won't that be hot, Law?"</p><p>"If anybody is going to take down my father, it'll be me."</p><p>"Sure, whatever," Kidd dismissed him.</p><p>"Eustass-ya, you ass-"</p><p>"Look, I'm just here to tell you, that I might not be around too often anymore. I'll try visit ya, but I need to get my gang ready, unless..." Kidd trailed off, smirking lightly. "You wanna come with me?"</p><p>Law softened, and ran a hand through Kidd's hair, who groaned happily in response. "We both know that won't work, Kidd."</p><p>Kidd took his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm. "Let me kidnap you."</p><p>Law chuckled. "We've tried that already. My father always manages to track me down, and it's always before we manage to mate. If I come with you, it's going to put you and your gang at risk at a delicate time."</p><p>"I hate when you're fucking right," Kidd grumbled.</p><p>"Sometimes I hate it too," Law admitted. "Keep yourself alive, Eustass-ya."</p><p>Kidd smirked. "Duh."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Nami's & Law's Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji boiled the kettle, yawning into his palm. He kept the phone balanced on his shoulder as he poured out the tea for himself, and the ladies of the household. Nojiko was doing paperwork for her fruit shop on the couch, while Nami remained in her room, finally asleep. He had rushed to Nami's side the moment her heat began late yesterday afternoon. Nojiko had tried to help, the lovely lady, but she said her Beta side could only provide so much comfort.</p><p>It was a biological thing apparently. Omegas in heat took comfort in either other Omegas, or their mates. Sanji had no idea how Ace handled his heats, because he was always stuck with Blackbeard, who was neither an Omega, nor his mate. It must have been taxing, though it could be that Ace's Omega has been conditioned into enjoying Teach's presence after all these years.</p><p>"<em>How is she doing?" </em>Ace asked.</p><p>They hadn't been on the phone for very long. So Sanji was using the time to catch up with his friend.</p><p>"She's asleep now. Her heat had kept her up most of the night. It was the achy part, when no matter what you do to comfort yourself, it just doesn't go away."</p><p>"<em>Not without an Alpha's help. Yeah," </em>Ace sighed. <em>"Well, at least she can sleep some of it off now while she has a clear head."</em></p><p>"True. I had to explain a lot of things to her last night, about Luffy, and how to cope with presenting as an Omega. Her Omega's fussing quite a bit over everything, and it's driving Nami-san insane."</p><p>"<em>Yikes. I guess she's going to be a tough one to sooth then," </em>Ace laughed softly. <em>"Mine just wants to be pampered."</em></p><p>"She wants everything," Sanji chuckled. "Chocolate, perfume, tea, tangerines, her hair done up, baths and massages."</p><p>"<em>Ah, comfort type then. So not sex crazed like you huh?" </em>Ace teased.</p><p>Sanji groaned. "Why did I tell you about that?"</p><p>It wasn't his fault, his Omega, and Zoro's Alpha just damn well hungered for each other. It was why Zeff always chucked him out the restaurant and had Zoro lock him up in his apartment, because they just needed to feel each other up.</p><p>Ace chortled. <em>"Because we like to share our Omega experiences with others who understand us? Like today, I haven't left the nest I made in Sabo's bed. Which I had to make up properly this morning because my poor brother has no idea how nests work, despite the amount of times I've tried to teach him."</em></p><p>"<em>I'm sorry!" </em>Sabo cried.</p><p>"Yeah, mosshead gets like that too. He does not understand nests," Sanji sighed. "If I hand him a bunch of pillows and blankets, he just blinks at me, lost and confused."</p><p>"<em>Well, I was starting to think it was only Omegas who could make a proper nest, but I went for a shower an hour ago and came back to Marco making the most glorious nest ever," </em>Ace groaned happily. <em>"I felt so safe and happy, you would not believe it."</em></p><p>"Marry him," Sanji ordered, grinning. "You'll never find a better guy."</p><p>"<em>Thanks yoi."</em></p><p>Sanji snorted. "Are you all just piled up in Sabo's bed?"</p><p>"<em>Except Luffy, he got bored and went back to his room to play Mario Kart with Usopp and Franky," </em>Ace replied. <em>"So I'm just surrounded by two out of my three favourite blondes. Nami stole my other favourite."</em></p><p>"Aw, thanks," Sanji grinned, delivering the tea to Nojiko who smiled, that beautiful, dazzling smile at him. Sanji almost cooed, but he had another job to do.</p><p>Deliver tea to Nami.</p><p>"Anyway, so Nami-san told me that Luffy smells really nice, and how she felt safe and comfortable at his side. She even told me how she wants to go see him immediately, and one point demanded I bring him over, but that was when her Omega side was fussing,"Sanji explained. "I've explained to her that it sounds like she and Luffy are mates."</p><p>He opened up the door, smiling at the sight of Nami still buried among the blankets Sanji had dog piled on her bed. He sat the tea on her bedside table, and left as quietly as he entered.</p><p>"So yeah, guess we may have another mated couple soon. If they actually get to mate. Most of us don't seem to have much luck with that," Sanji mused. "I think so far the only ones who have mated are Zoro and I, Robin-chan and Franky, and Koala-chan and Sabo."</p><p>"<em>Did you see their holiday photos on the group chat? Robin, Franky and baby Chopper look great!" </em>Ace said.</p><p>Robin and Franky had been together for a few years now, and Robin ended up giving birth to Chopper last year. The pair wanted to get away from all the gang fighting though, and sadly, their friends retired to Alabasta.</p><p>"I still can't believe Chopper is already here. How time flies, and Robin-chan looks amazing, I'm glad that idiot mechanic is treating her right," Sanji said, yawning once more into his palm. "Anyway, sorry to cut this short, but I'm going to try get a nap in before Nami-san wakes up."</p><p>"<em>Good idea. Keep us updated."</em></p><p>"Will do, see you later, Ace."</p><p>Sanji hung up the phone and sat on the couch, quickly drinking his tea. He laid down immediately afterwards, and welcomed the blissful state of sleep that dragged him under. He'd probably only get a few hours sleep before Nami's Omega called for assistance again.</p><p>It was going to be a long week.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Law buried himself in amongst the heated blankets. It had been a few days after Kidd had gone off, and now his heat had began. The heated blankets were the best. He dozed contently between them, while his Omega told him to sleep.</p><p>Because that was all his Omega wanted to do, was be lazy and sleep.</p><p>Doflamingo chuckled, he was kneeling at the edge of his bed, grinning. Law happily took in the strokes to his hair, because his Omega liked that. It made them even more comfortable, and he liked these lazy moments. Everything grew quiet and content, and all he wanted to do was relax.</p><p>"Fufufufu, I brought you another file, Law," Father grinned. "Perhaps you'll like some of the potential mates I found for you. They are high class Alphas, all with good breeding, and fantastic jobs that would support you well. The kind of traits I would find extremely suitable for my Omega child."</p><p>Law rolled his eyes. "If you think I'm lifting my arm out of this bed, then you're mistaken."</p><p>Father chuckled. "I sometimes forget how lazy your Omega half is. Shame on me, you would think I'd have learned by now."</p><p>"Yeah," Law smirked, curling up. "Thanks for the supplies."</p><p>"Anything for you, Law."</p><p>His Omega purred, because his father's scent drifted over him, comforting and warm. It wrapped around him protectively, and his Omega enjoyed the idea, that he could let his father take care of everything, and that he wouldn't have to lift a finger.</p><p>All he would have to do was sleep, and sleep was so nice. This was the time when his insomnia didn't bother him, and Law cherished those moments.</p><p>"You can go away now," Law grumbled. "I'll call you when I need you."</p><p>Father snorted. "How utterly charming you are. Jeez, I really have completely spoiled your Omega side."</p><p>Law chuckled. "Well, I'm usually such a workaholic, and dislike accepting your 'charity'. You should be happy I'm at least accepting it now."</p><p>"True, true," Father laughed. "Alright, sleep well then, pup."</p><p>"I'm a fully presented Omega," Law huffed. "Not a pup."</p><p>"Oh, what was that? I can't hear you over the sound of your sleepiness," Father teased, and Law rolled his eyes, sinking back into the warmth around him as his bedroom door shut.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Doflamingo quietly shut the door, before glancing back at Vergo, who stood beside him now that he was outside. They went a bit further down the hallway before speaking.</p><p>"Law's heat has properly started. He won't leave his room for a few days, so long as he is well taken care of. Thankfully his Omega side is extremely lazy, so him leaving his room will be a last resort," Doflamingo said. "That means plans and meetings are going ahead as scheduled."</p><p>"Good to hear. The doctors from the factory will be here soon then," Vergo nodded.</p><p>"I hope they are doing well with their production."</p><p>"No new information on the traitor's condition after that last call you had. But we have heard that there are new shipments to head out to the orphanage."</p><p>"Fufufufu, good, and the auction house?"</p><p>"Some of the orphan children are looking almost ready to head over there. The basic children will work well enough, but I've made sure the staff have kept the stronger willed children, and the intelligent ones. They would prove useful for our gang one day."</p><p>Doflamingo smirked. "Indeed they would. Good job, Vergo."</p><p>"Thank you, Doffy. Unfortunately I haven't been able to track down the mutt. He's disappeared, he and his entire gang."</p><p>"A shame," Doflamingo frowned. "I had hoped to kill Eustass Kidd off. Law cares too much about him, and has no interest in any of the suitable Alphas that could mate with him instead. We really need to get rid of that trash."</p><p>"Law is still too rebellious, Doffy. I think you should try disciplining him."</p><p>"He's manageable for now. If he gets too unruly however, I will unfortunately have to put him in a time out. Fufufufu, but for now, he's fine the way he is."</p><p>"If you're sure, Doffy. He is your son."</p><p>Doflamingo nodded. "He is, and that's why I have to keep him safe."</p><p>Law might not like it, but sometimes a parent had to do what they must, to keep their family safe. He would not fail Law like his father had failed him. Perhaps if his father hadn't, his mate and Lami would still be alive.</p><p>They wouldn't have been in this filth ridden city. They could have been in Mariejois, with all the other 'Gods'. Where no diseases could have touched them. The Celestial Dragons accepted mates, even ones outside their status. It was their job to help them ascend to their full potential. Their mate would always be accepted into their home. There was some who resisted of course, but CP-0 always managed to sort the more rebellious mates out.</p><p>That was what Doflamingo remembered being taught. He could have had his family safely in Mariejois.</p><p>"Fufufufu, oh yeah, how is Jora getting along with her new art piece?" Doflamingo asked.</p><p>"She's pouring wax over Krieg's legs right now. She's annoyed that he keeps screaming, but she also complained that gagging him would ruin her art work," Vergo said.</p><p>"And his gang?"</p><p>"Diamante and Pica destroyed them this morning. It might have been a bit over kill, but they got the job done."</p><p>"Fufufufu, good to hear."</p><p>.::.</p><p>The forest was quiet, and the sun was beginning to set, but finally Ace had coaxed himself out of bed. He and Marco strolled along, holding hands, finally getting to enjoy each other's company. Ace had his collar tucked into his pocket, as a just in case, but he wasn't expecting to run into anybody out here.</p><p>"I wish we could actually go out on proper dates," Ace sighed.</p><p>"I do too yoi," Marco agreed. "I'd love to take you out somewhere nice, go through strolls without having to worry about Teach's goons, and go to the amusement parks. I've been wanting to take you on that speedster one since it opened up. Thatch threw up the last time we went on."</p><p>Ace grinned. "Ooooh, I would have loved to see that! He's usually the one who boasts about his 'iron stomach' all the time," Ace frowned. "How is he doing anyway? You said Thatch still doesn't like being taken by surprise?"</p><p>"He's still weary around other people now. It's been frustrating him that he doesn't trust everyone in the family still, but we all understand. Sade's told him that it could take years to year from that kind of trauma, and nobody blames him from it. He still carries at least a dagger on him at all times yoi."</p><p>Sade was one of the nurses who specialised in mental health. Ace remembered her, but didn't encounter her too often when he had been a pup. He did vaguely remember her yelling at Pops for kidnapping him though, how that could traumatise a pup.</p><p>Right before he tried to hit Pops with a chair.</p><p>"I remember Thatch was weary around a lot of people when you guys kidnapped me, but not of me," Ace said, tilting his head. "Was that because I was a pup at the time?"</p><p>Marco snorted. "Thatch thought you were an adorable menace. Still does actually."</p><p>Ace groaned. "I'm not adorable."</p><p>"I don't know," Marco cooed, kissing Ace's cheek then his lips, and that made Ace feel all warm and gooey. "I think you are too. Gorgeous, and pretty, and oh so beautiful."</p><p>"You're the worst!" Ace laughed, before softening. "I've really missed this, Marco. I missed being by your side, especially now that Teach wants to have pups and gave me a deadline..."</p><p>Ace looked away, because he didn't want to think about this. Not when he was with Marco, his actual mate, who Ace wished could mark him properly, and show everyone their bond. They couldn't though. Not now. No matter how much Ace wished they could just bond.</p><p>It would cause a war between the Blackbeards and Whitebeards. East Blue and Sphinx would turn into battlefields, and Ace didn't want that for either of his homes.</p><p>"We're trying to hurry up so that we can free you within two years. It might be a tight fit, between building up our strength and weakening his. We did predict that it might take three years, but we won't let Teach mate you yoi," Marco said, tugging them to a stop. "Ace, if he tries, Pops has already said we'd attack."</p><p>Ace froze.</p><p>His mind blanked, before it began racing. Teach wouldn't hesitate to call upon his allies, forcing Pops to call upon his own in return. It would be a massacre on both sides. East Blue would be a battlefield if Pops tried to attack.</p><p>"No," Ace gasped, shaking his head. "You can't! Tell Pops he can't. We both know what will happen if you do that-"</p><p>"Ace, do you really think Pops would let anyone force you to mate with them?"</p><p>"That doesn't matter," Ace snapped. "Even if we mate, we can kill him, and that will break the bond-"</p><p>"What are you going to do if you're pregnant with his pups? And severing a connection like that can kill people, Ace. It's always a big risk. Why do you think the Donquixote gang are so determined to kill Eustass Kid before he mates with Law?"</p><p>Ace bit his lip. "I... I can't let you guys do that for me. I'm not worth that-"</p><p>Marco cupped his cheeks, and Ace melted when Marco's lips fastened over his own. The kiss was gentle, and so sweet. It was nothing like Teach, whose lips were rough, and kisses dominating. Marco's kisses felt wonderful, like he was being truly loved, and Ace couldn't help but relax. He almost whined when Marco pulled away, who instead pressed their foreheads together.</p><p>"You're worth it to us, Ace," Marco said. "And nothing you say can change our minds."</p><p>Ace choked on a laugh, his eyes stinging. "You guys are the worst."</p><p>Marco grinned. "Yeah, but you love us for it."</p><p>"Always," Ace smiled.</p><p>"Try not to worry about that too much yoi," Marco murmured, nuzzling his neck. "That should be a last resort. We're hoping to get you out of there without turning East Blue into a war zone."</p><p>"Yeah, I'd like that a lot more."</p><p>"I thought you might," Marco smiled, stroking his cheek. "Now, are we still going to linger on serious topics? Or can I smother you with affection?"</p><p>Ace grinned. "Smother me in affection, birdy!"</p><p>Marco groaned, burying his head into the crook of Ace's neck. "I wish Thatch never shared that nickname with you yoi."</p><p>"You happen to like birds a lot," Ace cooed, petting Marco's hair. "I think it's cute."</p><p>Marco purred, relaxing in his arms as Ace teased the knots out of his hair. It was so freaking adorable, and Ace couldn't help but grin. This is what he liked. These tender moments with Marco, how he felt so happy, warm and safe, with Marco he felt like that, even if things went wrong, they could sort it out together.</p><p>Marco pulled away, pressing their lips together once more, and Ace moaned into the kiss. Marco's hand slipped into his hair, tugging his head back, so that they could deepen the kiss. Marco's tongue explored his mouth, and Ace softened against him. Marco pushed him back, so that Ace leaned against the tree, and he couldn't help but sigh in content.</p><p>This had been a very good day.</p><p>Ace wished it could last forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Strength of an Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"LET ME OUT!"</p><p>Ace and Sabo slammed themselves against the door, wincing once more as Luffy bounced off it, snarling. Luffy's Alpha was very demanding. Okay, Luffy was usually demanding, but this one was even worse.</p><p>"How are Nami's Omega and Luffy's Alpha going to get on at all? They're both so demanding!" Ace complained.</p><p>"NOOOOOOOOW!" Luffy screeched. "I WANT OUT NOW!"</p><p>"You can't go out!" Sabo snapped. "I've told you a hundred times already. Luffy, you are in a rut. You can't go outside! And if we let you out your room again, you'll jump out the damn window! AGAIN!"</p><p>They had been forced to chase Luffy down the street. Sabo had rugby tackled Luffy, and the two had carried their little brother back into the apartment.</p><p>"I'M BORED!"</p><p>"I DON'T CARE!" Sabo hissed.</p><p>"We can't just keep pinning the door down," Ace scowled. "Just let me knock him out!"</p><p>"You are not knocking out our brother," Sabo scolded, but regretted the choice when something else ended up getting smashed in Luffy's room. "No matter how tempting it is."</p><p>"All he needs is a little punch to the head."</p><p>"And this is why I felt better when us three stayed out in the woods rather than Dadan's house," Sabo sighed. "You learned such bad habits off of them."</p><p>Because it was Dadan's and Garp's fault that Ace was the way he was half of the time. The only reason Ace knew anything about secondary genders was because of Sabo. He was the one who signed Ace up for school, when Ace had been six years old. Ace hadn't even known about nests. Dadan had never had Ace in a nest as a baby, and that was horrible. Sabo had been given the most luxurious nests of course, but even Luffy had gotten a damn nest.</p><p>Sometimes he was thankful the Whitebeard gang kidnapped his brother, and that was something Sabo never thought he'd be happy about.</p><p>"I'LL BITE YOU BOTH!"</p><p>"LIKE HELL!" Sabo spat.</p><p>Little shit! He was not claiming either of them. That was the other reason they had locked Luffy in his room. Luffy kept trying to bite and claim them, because they were 'his brothers' and THAT WAS NOT HOW BITING WORKED. Biting was for mates. Scenting was for the pack.</p><p>His baby brother had rejected that reasoning, and decided biting all his pack members was the best course of action. Zoro had visited about an hour ago, and then stumbled out of Luffy's room, bitten all over, looking disturbed. That was when Luffy tried to go after Ace who screeched and bolted. Zoro had thankfully picked Luffy up and shoved him back in his room at that point.</p><p>Sabo did not blame Zoro for leaving after that.</p><p>Unfortunately it meant they had to try keep Luffy in his room for the next few days.</p><p>"You're not allowed to bite us, Luffy! You can scent us, but not bite us," Ace scolded. "Besides, Sabo's already mated to Koala-"</p><p>"I'LL STILL BITE HIM!"</p><p>"Oh god, stop yelling!" Sabo groaned.</p><p>"I'M GOING TO YELL ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT AND SING!" Luffy growled. "AND I WON'T STOP UNTIL I BITE ALL OF YOU!"</p><p>And yes, he started singing. Loudly.</p><p>Sabo shared a look of despair with Ace, who clamped his hands over his ears.</p><p>"I hope Sanji is having a better time than us..." Sabo sighed.</p><p>.::.</p><p>"Sanji-kun! I need another bath," Nami called.</p><p>Nojiko groaned. "Nami, you just had one this morning!"</p><p>Sanji poured himself another round of tea, while Nojiko argued the fact that 'they weren't made of money'. Nami hissed, saying she didn't care. Nami's lovely Omega was so energetic, but Sanji was so tired, and wanted to go back to his nest at this point.</p><p>That was when the front door shattered, and Sanji whirled round, startled. Nojiko yelped, covering her head as bits of wood hit the wall. The small house grew silent, and Sanji stiffened, because those scents were very familiar, filled with chemicals and hatred, mixed with whiskey and scotch.</p><p>Ichiji, Niji and Yonji.</p><p>"Sanji! Finally we managed to track you down. You've not been at your cute restaurant for days," Yonji smirked. "Are you finally calling it quits?"</p><p>"Like hell I am!" Sanji spat, moving in front of Nojiko who frowned.</p><p>"Sanji?" she whispered. "Who are they?"</p><p>"We're his big brothers," Niji chortled. "And we've come to take him home."</p><p>.::.</p><p>Zoro ducked beneath a swing, barely gaining his feet in time to block a sweep from Mihawk's sword. Perona sat on the railings of the balcony, watching them both as she painted her nails. The horrid smell was distracting.</p><p>"Don't just focus on the smell," Mihawk scolded, booting him back. "Expand your senses. All of them-"</p><p>Zoro gritted his teeth, because the overwhelming smell of nail polish was a god damn deliberate move on his father's part. It was for training purposes though, so he let that slide, despite how much it stunk.</p><p>A sharp, hot pain exploded from his neck, and Zoro gasped, and dropped his training sword to clutch his neck, startled. Mihawk's sword stopped right at his neck, and he looked just as surprised.</p><p>"Zoro?" Mihawk frowned.</p><p>"Sorry," Zoro grimaced. "I don't know what happened-"</p><p>A wave of fear and anger hit him, but it wasn't his own. His Alpha howled and he felt the need to run. Run to Sanji's side-</p><p>Sanji was in danger.</p><p>Mate was in danger. Protect. Protect. Protect.</p><p>He wavered, because why would Sanji be in danger? And wouldn't the cook be pissed off that he interfered? A hand landed on his shoulder, startling him out of the terror and anger.</p><p>"Zoro, focus. What is your instinct telling you?" Father said, his eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Sanji's in danger. He's scared and angry," Zoro whispered. "I... He's never felt like this before..."</p><p>"Then go to him, we may resume training at another time," Father said. "Your mate's safety is more important, correct?"</p><p>"Yes, but Sanji's strong-"</p><p>"And you just said he's never been this afraid and angry," his father said, softening. "Go. Don't ignore your Alpha's needs. Your needs."</p><p>Zoro nodded, dumped his training swords aside, because they had just been warming up, and grabbed his swords. He rushed towards his motorbike, letting his senses take over. His Alpha would always lead him to Sanji's side, without fail.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Yonji had just knocked Nojiko out cold with a good few punches while Sanji had been distracted by Ichiji and Niji, Sanji had barely blocked the last one, and sharply kicked Yonji's side, possibly breaking a rib or two. He wasn't sure, he focused on driving Yonji back, earning a few snarls and curses in response. Ichiji tried to attack him from behind, telling him to 'give up'.</p><p>"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sanji snarled, booting Ichiji in the face, sending him crashing into the wall. "You assholes! Did Judge really order this or are you just sick and tired of chasing after me?"</p><p>Ichiji spat out a mouthful of blood. "You're becoming too over confident for your own good, failure. You should be happy, our family has finally given you the chance to do something good for it."</p><p>"Yeah, and here you are, resisting us. You're an Omega, Sanji," Niji sneered. "You're supposed to obey your Alphas."</p><p>"I'm mated, you shitty bastards," Sanji growled. "So even if I did just let you sell me off like cattle, I doubt the buyer would be happy when they couldn't bond with me."</p><p>Ichiji scowled. "You want to know how to end a bond, Sanji? You kill one of the mates. So all we have to do is kill your Alpha."</p><p>His Omega screeched, but Sanji kept himself calm, despite the terror that washed over him at the thought of Zoro dead-</p><p>No. That wouldn't happen.</p><p>"You aren't idiots. You know Mihawk would avenge him," Sanji spat. "Now get the fuck out of here. There's no way I'm going anywhere with you."</p><p>"Fuck, Sanji." Yonji shakily stood up, growling. "You're finally starting to man up. A shame you didn't do that when we were kids, you might have been less of a disappointment."</p><p>A scream startled him, and Sanji froze. Nami's scent hit him, and he saw his 'brothers' all stir in interest. Ichiji smirked over his shoulder, and Sanji risked a glance back.</p><p>Reiju smiled suspiciously sweet at him from the doorway to Nami's bedroom. Nami was pinned against her. Reiju had her hair twisted in her grasp, and Nami's arms were bound in front of her. Nami was crying, squirming as best as she could, but Reiju merely laughed at her efforts.</p><p>"Hello, little brother," Reiju greeted.</p><p>"Reiju, let her go!" Sanji scowled.</p><p>"Why should I? She's such a lovely Omega, and from the smell of it, this is her first heat," Reiju purred. "I've never claimed someone on their first heat before. I doubt our brothers have either."</p><p>"She does smell amazing," Yonji chuckled. "Does she taste good, Reiju?"</p><p>"Haven't tried her out yet."</p><p>"Stop. Please," Sanji begged, because Nami's struggles were weakening as Reiju nuzzled her neck, cooing softly.</p><p>Nami was relaxing, whimpering for the Alpha, and it made Sanji ache. This wasn't- No, her first heat should have been warm and comforting. Surrounded by other Omega, not being tormented by his siblings. His Alpha siblings. She only had three more days to go from the smell of it, and Sanji was supposed to look after her dammit.</p><p>"Sanji's begging," Niji mocked. "Aw, what a good boy. Being a well behaved Omega."</p><p>"Will you finally listen to us, Sanji?" Reiju asked, her gaze sharp.</p><p>She wasn't going to be lenient, and he hated her for it, because it wasn't his life in danger. It was Nami's and Nojiko who was still unconscious. She had a head wound and she hadn't woken up yet.</p><p>It was four against one. Nami was being held hostage. He had no choice anymore.</p><p>"I'll listen..." Sanji bowed his head.</p><p>"Wh-" Nami gasped, her eyes meeting his. "No, Sanji no-"</p><p>She moaned, because Reiju bit her neck, barely avoiding her mating gland. Reiju started trailing her free hand over Nami's skin, slipping it beneath her nightgown-</p><p>"Reiju, stop! I'll listen. Please," Sanji begged.</p><p>"Put your hands behind your back," Reiju ordered.</p><p>Sanji hated it. Hated obeying them, but he did, because Nami was losing grip on herself. She was crying and pleading softly for more, despite how he knew she didn't want Reiju's touch.</p><p>Ichiji bound his hands tightly. The rope bit into his skin, and Sanji winced. Those were his hands, and they were damaging them. That was the worst bit, he couldn't protect his hands, especially not when Ichiji shoved him down on the floorboards, and his 'brothers' began to beat him for his disobedience. He heard Nami scream, but they were soon drowned out by his 'brothers' insults.</p><p>"<em>Omega are meant to obey, Sanji!"</em></p><p>"<em>You're nothing but a failure, Sanji. How dare you fight back against us!"</em></p><p>"<em>You're lucky you're our family member, but for us to get you was so disappointing!"</em></p><p>"<em>Be a good boy, Sanji."</em></p><p>"<em>He'll make a good pet."</em></p><p>"<em>We just need to kill his mate first."</em></p><p>He nearly lost grip of his own temper at that, but managed to reign it in. Nami was still Reiju's prisoner, who watched with a cold gaze. That damn cold gaze. Sanji had thought she had been nice, because she always treated his wounds, despite being scared to stick up for him. Zeff said that family stuck together through anything, and if they watched as you got beat up, and they could do something about it, then they weren't really family in the first place.</p><p>Sanji still had a soft spot for her despite that, but it wasn't as strong as it used to be.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing to my friends?"</p><p>Sanji froze, because the smell of a toasting marshmallows and melting chocolate made him nearly whimper in sheer relief. He wasn't alone. Ace was here, and glancing over his shoulder and seeing Ace, with that burning wildfire in his eyes, made Sanji grin.</p><p>He smelt a bit of satisfaction and relief from Nami, and realised that she must have called for Ace.</p><p>"Another Omega," Yonji scoffed. "How about you run along, sweetheart-"</p><p>Ace whipped out a dagger and threw it. The blade impaled Yonji's shoulder, throwing him to the ground, and Ichiji charged, but in Ace's other hand he drew his gun, and fired a round into Reiju's leg. She yelped, releasing Nami, who immediately threw herself at Sanji. Sanji wrapped himself around her. He would not let his 'siblings' touch her again.</p><p>Ichiji was knocked down with a punch to the throat, leaving him coughing and heaving on Nami's floor. Niji aimed a kick at Ace's head, but Ace stabbed his thigh, then twisted round, pinning him to the floor.</p><p>Sani stared, entranced, because Ace had just landed blows on all his siblings in mere seconds. Ace was that strong, and yet he couldn't defeat Blackbeard. The Whitebeard gang couldn't defeat the Blackbeard gang.</p><p>Sanji gritted his teeth. He felt so weak in comparison, and it was humiliating. Nami nuzzled his cheek, trying to reassure him, but Sanji was furious with himself. The Vinsmokes had came after him, and he hadn't even been able to defend himself.</p><p>"SANJI!"</p><p>Zoro. Zoro was here.</p><p>White rice and steel wrapped around him like a blanket, and instantly Zoro was at his side, eyes wide. Like a dam, the tears came flooding out of Sanji's eyes, and Sanji choked on a sob.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Shit, I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect them," Sanji cursed himself, despite Nami trying to comfort him.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Zoro blanked. Sanji was lying on Nami's floor, bloody and beaten. His face swollen from all the bruises. There was blood on his clothes, and Sanji's wrists were bleeding, cut into by the rope.</p><p>His hands were hurt and he was crying.</p><p>They had hurt his mate. They had hurt Sanji. Sanji whose despair was smothering the room, and it made Zoro's blood boil.</p><p>"Which one of you bastards hurt him?" Zoro growled lowly.</p><p>"It was all the guys," Ace said coldly. "The woman held Nami hostage."</p><p>He didn't understand why Ace was here. Last time Zoro had saw him, he had been running from Luffy, screaming, because Luffy had been trying to bite him. Zoro ignored that though, instead he carefully cut Sanji's hands loose, then Nami's, who was huddled protectively beneath Sanji's body. His mate had been planning to use himself as a shield, and the fact that Sanji felt the need to do that instead of beating these shits up, made his blood boil even more.</p><p>He saw red, as the green one stood up first. Zoro bashed his face in with the pommel of his sword, before cutting him down. Ace held back the red one, his foot on the guy's back, while his gun remained steadily pointing at the woman. Zoro ignored them, and attacked the blue, who kicked back, boasting about how he'd kill Sanji's mate. The blue guy who wasn't as fast as Sanji.</p><p>This bastard was nowhere near as strong as Sanji.</p><p>His kicks were so fucking weak, despite being enhanced by drugs and machines.</p><p>That made Zoro growl, and cut him down too, showering blood over the walls. He approached the woman, and knocked her down with a swift jab of the back of his sword. It was telling when Sanji didn't even protest at the treatment.</p><p>That was when five black vans arrived, and Ace intercepted a tall blonde with a mask, wearing a dark suit, surrounded by fifty men. Zoro recognised him, even as he lowered his sword to the red guy's neck, ready to slash it.</p><p>He wanted to cut them all down, but Ace gestured to him to stop, glancing back at Nami, and Zoro grimaced. She was in the middle of her heat, and all this stress would not have been good for her.</p><p>"Move out the way, Omega," Judge Vinsmoke spat.</p><p>"Try and force me, Alpha," Ace sneered. "And then we'll see if anybody finds your body after I'm done with you."</p><p>Their scents overpowered the room, and Zoro felt his Alpha shiver, because Ace's began to overwhelm Judge's, and Judge was the boss of North Blue, yet Ace followed Blackbeard. He obeyed Blackbeard, and those were the kind of people Luffy wanted to take on.</p><p>"You're Teach's pet-"</p><p>Ace smirked. "And in the criminal world, I'm known as 'Fire Fist'. So, do you really want to get on my bad side? Or are you going to be a good little Alpha, and do as you're told?"</p><p>"Fine. I won't attack them, and perhaps I won't press charges either-"</p><p>"Don't mock me," Ace snorted. "Blackbeard's the one in control of the police here, not you. So we both know pressing charges won't do anything for you."</p><p>"I wonder how he feels about his Omega threatening his betters."</p><p>"He personally will hate that you just called yourself 'my better'," Ace smiled sweetly. "And I don't need him to deal with the likes of you. I can handle you just fine by myself."</p><p>"You smug bitch, you're just a-"</p><p>"Yes, yes," Ace rolled his eyes. "I'm just an Omega, an Omega who could kick your ass. So what does that say about you I wonder? Now, here's my offer. Take your kids, fuck off, and leave sixty grand here for my friends to fix up their house."</p><p>Sixty grand?! Nami was going to adore Ace.</p><p>"Fine, but we're taking Sanji as well-"</p><p>Zoro growled, and placed himself in front of his mate. There was no way in hell this bastard was going near Sanji. He didn't even want Judge looking at Sanji.</p><p>"No, you're not. You're going to take the four who attacked my friend's house, and fuck off," Ace said, and his scent bombarded them once more. "And if you go after them again, I will find you, and I will burn your world to the ground."</p><p>Judge's gaze grew even colder, but finally he nodded. He gestured for his men to grab his kids, and Ace stood aside to let them in the house. Zoro watched them for any moves, but nobody did anything, and finally they left. The pink haired woman looked back, mouthed a 'sorry' towards Sanji, before heading towards the vans.</p><p>It wasn't long before they were gone, and Ace sighed, pulling away from the door. Zoro grimaced, and sheathed his swords.</p><p>"We're nowhere near ready to take on the big gangs..." Zoro muttered.</p><p>Ace sighed. "Not yet, but you're all still pretty strong considering that."</p><p>"It's not good enough. Luffy wants to be the Godfather of Raftel, I want to be the best swordsman, and if I can't be the best swordsman, then how could I stand by his side and be a member of his pack? If you hadn't been there, I would have had to fight all those guys, and I think I would have failed. They could have easily used Nami and Nojiko as hostages, like they did to Sanji! And I wouldn't have been any damn help."</p><p>"Zoro," Ace's voice softened. "Sanji's safe."</p><p>Zoro gritted his teeth, but turned away, instead he carefully pulled Sanji off Nami, earning a protest. Zoro hushed him, saying it was alright now, they were safe. Ace was by Nojiko's side, frowning.</p><p>"I'm calling an ambulance," Ace said.</p><p>Nami whimpered, curling up on herself, but Sanji merely tugged her closer, and she buried herself into his arms. The scent of fear and distress stank out the room, and it made Zoro grit his teeth at the idea that the Vinsmokes had done this. That they had hurt his pack. Zoro gently stroked Sanji's hair. Ace growled into the phone.</p><p>"I don't care that this is the slums," Ace scowled, wincing before sighing in defeat. "Look, I'm Portgas D. Ace, the intended mate for Blackbeard. I doubt you want to get on to his bad side, so you're going to send people over here to help my colleagues."</p><p>Zoro grunted, but thanked Ace with a nod. He knew how badly Ace hated playing the 'I'm Blackbeard's mate card', but right now it was useful. Ace nodded back, smiling weakly, then began to report the injures. He mentioned Nami's condition, how she was in her heat, and grimaced.</p><p>"Zoro, I'm sorry to ask this, but I need you to get Nami out of here. One of the paramedics is an Alpha, and if he smells her-"</p><p>"But Sanji-" Zoro frowned.</p><p>Sanji's hand landed on his arm, and he shook his head. "I'll be fine, Zoro. Nami-san can't be here. Please get her out of here?"</p><p>"I don't want to leave Nojiko like this," Nami whimpered.</p><p>"She'll be okay. I swear," Ace promised.</p><p>Zoro cursed. "Where can I even take her? Perona's an Alpha. She hasn't mated yet, she'll-"</p><p>Ace rushed into Nami's room and hurried back out, already typing on the mobile. It beeped almost ten seconds after.</p><p>"Buggy has a safe house. It's empty," Ace said, pushing Nami's mobile into his hand.</p><p>Zoro grimaced. He didn't recognise the area, but Nami stirred against Sanji, and she nodded.</p><p>"I can lead Zoro there."</p><p>"Good. Now hurry, the ambulance should be here soon," Ace said.</p><p>Nami shakily stood up, while Zoro eased Sanji against the wall, planting a kiss on his lips before shuffling to his feet. He frowned though, looking back at Ace.</p><p>"Ace... Leaving you two here, this sounds bad but you're both Omega..." Zoro trailed off awkwardly.</p><p>"I know, but I've got my collar on. All I need to do is put Sanji's on," Ace sighed.</p><p>"It's in my jacket pocket, at the table."</p><p>Zoro retrieved it, and gently eased it around Sanji's neck, kissing him softly. Sanji smiled into the kiss, but gently pushed him back.</p><p>"Go, mosshead. I'll be alright."</p><p>Zoro sighed, but nodded. He slipped off his coat, put it around Nami, and tugged her towards his bike. He could hear the sirens, but ignored them, ignored his Alpha demanding him to go back, to defend their mate. No, instead he placed Sanji's helmet on Nami's head, ignored their mixing scents, and drove off.</p><p>He'd have to trust Ace to look after Sanji and Nojiko.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Two Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro paced. His father had brought him to the Baratie after showing up at Buggy's safe house with Ace in tow a day later. Ace had explained that Zeff was with Sanji and Nokiji at the hospital and that Buggy was being called in. Buggy who was getting pissed off with Judge. Zoro frowned at the thought, because Ace had said it would really mess things up between the two gangs now. If Buggy didn't fight back it would show weakness, so he had to mess with Judge.</p><p>"I don't understand how Buggy, of all people, is going to do anything to Judge," Zoro admitted.</p><p>His father frowned. "I wouldn't underestimate Buggy. This has been a long kept secret, and one I will trust you not to spread, as Ace has not. Buggy is friends with Red Haired Shanks, and the pair of them were gang members under Gold Roger."</p><p>Zoro choked. "Seriously? What the fuck?"</p><p>"Buggy is a coward, he also isn't strong," Mihawk continued. "But that isn't what you need to watch out for in his regard. He is cunning, and has built up many connections over the years, throughout all the cities. If he wishes it, Judge will pay for attacking one of his gang members."</p><p>"Luffy, Nami and I wrecked his gang when we first met," Zoro frowned.</p><p>"And how many of his gang were actually there?"</p><p>"Dunno," Zoro shrugged. "About twenty?"</p><p>"Buggy has over a thousand people in his gang," Mihawk revealed. "What he showed you, was merely to test your strength on an old friend's behalf."</p><p>Zoro froze.</p><p>"That is an unknown thing about Buggy. He messes with the new gangs, and many are chased off if they are too weak. If they are too vicious, he has his connections get rid of them."</p><p>"And you?" Zoro asked. "Are you one of his connections?"</p><p>"No," Mihawk shook his head. "But Zeff is."</p><p>"Zeff? Seriously?"</p><p>His father chuckled. "Have you never noticed Buggy in the Baratie? He is here often."</p><p>"You'd think a blue haired guy would be noticeable," Zoro snorted.</p><p>"He would, if he kept his hair blue."</p><p>Zoro blanked. That was when the door opened. He whirled round, blueberry and black tea, calmer and more at ease, drifted across his nose. Zoro went to Sanji's side, wrapping an arm carefully around his waist. Sanji had a few bandages, and his ankle was in a brace.</p><p>"Thanks for calling in Perona, she's taking care of Nojiko," Zeff thanked Mihawk, who nodded.</p><p>"How are you doing, Sanji?" Mihawk asked.</p><p>"Mostly tired... And a bit down..." Sanji admitted. "I couldn't stop them, they hurt Nami-san and Nojiko-san. It was bad..."</p><p>Zoro pressed a kiss against Sanji's hair, sniffing his scent. He smelt painkillers.</p><p>"Bastards wouldn't even let Sanji order his own pain medication. I had to do it," Zeff scowled, his tone turned mocking. "Because I'm an Alpha. Asshole doctors. Not even Ace was allowed, and they threatened to call 'his Alpha' if he kept asking."</p><p>"Sanji," Mihawk called. "You did as well as you could against four opponents who had access to two hostages."</p><p>Zoro twitched. His father was never that lenient with him, and Mihawk had the audacity to smirk at him the moment their eyes met. It was on fucking purpose. The bastard. One day Zoro was going to cut him down, he swore it. Then he'd be the best swordsman and then he'd get to be the boss. Asshole, buttering up Sanji.</p><p>"We're not ready yet... Are we?" Sanji asked.</p><p>Zeff and Mihawk shared a glance. "No, kiddo," Zeff said. "You're strong, but against the bigger gangs? You and your pack ain't ready just yet."</p><p>Zoro growled at the thought.</p><p>"This is a discussion to have with your boss," his father said. "Providing he hasn't escaped his house and started biting people, if what I heard is correct."</p><p>Sanji chuckled. "Is that why you had all those bite marks, Zoro?"</p><p>Zoro groaned. "The brat is getting 'biting' and 'scenting' mixed up deliberately."</p><p>"Right, you," Zeff pointed at him. "You shitty brat, you should have taken my son to rest in his nest by now."</p><p>Zoro grimaced. Not this again.</p><p>"Get the little eggplant to his bed, and make sure it's presented properly-"</p><p>"Zoro can't make nests," Sanji said.</p><p>"Oh, of course not," Zeff rolled his eyes. "An Alpha who can't make a nest. Typical."</p><p>Zoro twitched. "Dammit! I'll make the best nest possible. Just wait, shitty cook!"</p><p>"Shitty cook?" Sanji hissed.</p><p>Zoro ignored the complaint, and gently scooped Sanji up into his arms. Otherwise he'd be complained at for not carrying his injured mate to bed. Sanji protested, but Zoro ignored him, and rushed them both upstairs.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Mihawk snorted. "You're still winding him up?"</p><p>Zeff grinned. "It's great fun."</p><p>Mihawk made sure the younger ones were gone before speaking up once more. "I have made you this offer before. Do you need me to take care of the Vinsmoke family? Buggy will be harassing them, but he won't finish them off. I can."</p><p>"Sanji is a kind child," Zeff said.</p><p>Mihawk nodded, because yes, he had figured that out a long time ago. The boy fed people starving on the streets, used his own money to buy the ingredients instead of taking from the restaurant. He always tried to help people, even if it meant putting himself between them and danger, man or woman. Despite how Sanji would always go to help a woman first. He would always come back for the man if need be.</p><p>"He doesn't want to see those bastards killed, and I try to respect his wishes on that," Zeff growled lowly. "But it's getting really difficult, and now those little shits have beaten Sanji enough to have him sent to hospital."</p><p>"Then?" Mihawk tilted his head.</p><p>"I should never condone such a thing," Zeff grimaced.</p><p>"If it makes things easier, I will soon take action myself," Mihawk said. "The Vinsmoke family are attacking someone who is now considered my own. Sanji is your son, there is no dispute there. However, he is mated to my son. That ties him into my house now."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"I defend my house, Zeff," Mihawk frowned. "And if I take care of this on my terms, there will be nothing left of the Vinsmoke family, however, I presented the idea to you first. Thus, I do wish to hear what you want."</p><p>Zeff's gaze grew cold. "I want to see the Vinsmoke family wrecked. I want their precious territory torn from them, and I want them to live, because Sanji doesn't want them dead. And because they should suffer, like they did to my pup."</p><p>Mihawk nodded. "That I can do."</p><p>.::.</p><p>Ace handed the tea over to Nami. She remained curled up on the couch, uncomfortable and distressed. Ace smoothed her hair back. Nami had been fidgeting for the past few days, unable to settle, and Ace got it. This wasn't her home, she couldn't make a nest here, and that must have been devastating. Buggy did have nests in all his safe houses, but obviously, they were impersonal, and only there as a back-up for if an Omega had nothing left.</p><p>"Nojiko shouldn't have been involved with all that..." Nami whispered. "And I had to call you. We couldn't handle it by ourselves... And seeing Sanji so beat up... They just kept hitting him..."</p><p>"He's with Zoro now at the Baratie," Ace soothed. "And Nojiko is at the hospital with Perona. Remember? She has a mild concussion."</p><p>Nami laughed softly, sniffling. "Yeah, she keeps going on about a pretty pink haired girl."</p><p>"See?" Ace winked. "She's in good hands."</p><p>"And how is Luffy?" Nami asked, straightening up.</p><p>Ace winced. "He's still trying to bite Sabo."</p><p>Nami groaned. "How does he not understand that biting and scenting are different things?"</p><p>"I think he chooses not to understand it sometimes," Ace admitted.</p><p>"He's the worst!"</p><p>"And yet, you seem to want to mate with him," Ace grinned.</p><p>"WHY THE HELL DID MY OMEGA CHOOSE HIM?!" Nami screeched.</p><p>Ace laughed, ducking beneath a shoe.</p><p>"DON'T LAUGH AT ME PORTGAS D. ACE!"</p><p>That didn't help. It only made Ace laugh harder.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Pudding struggled not to roll her eyes. Vinsmoke Judge was complaining about how more of his territory was being taken from him, and his supply lines were being cut off. Honestly, Pudding was starting to even wonder why they were bothering to marry into that family. They had been defeated by Blackbeard's Omega. Who was strong, true, but should have been easy to contain with how many Alphas there were in the Vinsmoke family.</p><p>"It's not even all that damn clown's influence," Judge continued. "Someone else is working with him. The bastard is wrecking my territories, and my warehouses."</p><p>"Mamamama, I have to admit. I never would have expected the blue haired brat to actually fight back!" Mama chuckled. "That clown sure is proving me wrong."</p><p>Her mirth quickly disappeared, and her gaze hardened. "I can't have you becoming weak Judge, so I shall support you for now. Just don't lose anymore territories. I won't ally with those who are worthless."</p><p>"I understand. There is no need to worry. You shall have Sanji in your family soon enough," Judge reassured.</p><p>"Mamama! That's good to hear. You're playing a risky game, upsetting Red Leg Zeff, but Sanji is a very talented chef. I would love to have him be apart of my family," Mama said. "I'll even give you a hand. This is my darling daughter Pudding. She shall start working on creating a friendship between her and Sanji. That should make marrying him off into my family easier."</p><p>Pudding smiled sweetly. "I'm happy to help."</p><p>She'd have to make friends with some dumbass. That was going to be annoying. Hopefully Mama wouldn't try marry her off to the Vinsmokes, otherwise she'd have to stick a bullet in this Sanji's face.</p><p>Oh well. It's not like Mama was planning on keeping the Vinsmoke family around anyway. They were simply after their technology. Not their family.</p><p>.::.</p><p>It took two weeks for everyone to meet up again. Luffy had been surprisingly grim for quite a bit of it, and that made Ace worry. Luffy was not the type to be so serious, but here his little brother was, two weeks later, having a meeting in their living room.</p><p>"I don't think we're ready to start fighting the other gangs," Luffy announced. "Not the big ones."</p><p>Ace frowned, but leaned further against Sabo, who was sitting at his side. Sabo was on his mobile, in some kind of group chat, but his eyes flickered off the screen more than once, to check on the Straw Hats meeting. Honestly, neither of them were apart of the Straw Hat gang, but Luffy was still happy for them to sit in despite that.</p><p>"I have to agree," Nami said. "Besides, you and I are still getting used to our new secondary genders. Usopp hasn't presented yet, and we ended up getting rushed."</p><p>"Maybe Luffy can get his Alpha to stop biting people," Sabo mused.</p><p>"Shishishishishi, I just wanted to claim you guys!"</p><p>"That is not how biting works!" Sabo scowled. "Scenting works like that. Not biting."</p><p>"Scenting takes too long," Luffy huffed.</p><p>Sabo groaned. Ace patted his head, shaking his own.</p><p>"You were never going to win against Luffy logic, Bo'. I'm surprised you even tried," Ace teased. "So, what will you do Lu'?"</p><p>"Train. Shishishishi, pineapple guy said I could challenge all the Commanders, and that the old mustache guy would train me if I could win against them all!" Luffy grinned.</p><p>Ace winced. "Good luck with that. Marco's a very tough guy to beat, and the rest are no pushovers either."</p><p>"Vivi's offered me a place in Alabasta for a time," Nami smiled.</p><p>"That's great news, Nami!" Usopp grinned. "You won't need to worry a thing about being an Omega."</p><p>"Vivi actually told me that being an Omega is like a badge of honour there," Nami laughed. "Alabasta was first founded by their Queen, who herself was an Omega at the time, and history says she had been loved by many, for her kindness, strength, cunning and beauty. Vivi and I are going to work on our Omega counterparts together, and her guards say that they could teach me how to use my staff properly."</p><p>"I can also point out a few tips if I'm ever in Alabasta again," Sabo offered.</p><p>Ace blinked. "When where you in Alabasta?"</p><p>"A year before I ran into you again."</p><p>"I'm torn between staying with Kaya or going to my dad," Usopp mused. "I'll have to think on it."</p><p>"Training with my father," Zoro grunted.</p><p>"Not sure what I'm doing yet exactly, for now I'll be busy at the Baratie," Sanji shrugged.</p><p>They all turned as one to the laptop screen, where Brook's call kept buzzing out. He was on a tour right now with his band, the older Beta humming.</p><p>"<em>I hope you will all be able to get stronger. I'll sing as many tributes to you all as I can!"</em></p><p>"Yeah!" Luffy cheered.</p><p>"So, how long will you train for?" Ace asked.</p><p>"Maybe a year?" Luffy mused.</p><p>But that year became two years, and Raftel had became even more chaotic during that time. Mihawk attacked Germa, taking away supply lines, fighters and territories. Kaido tried to invade West Blue and take over some of their territories, so the Red Haired gang went to war against the Beast gang. Red Haired Shanks won. Big Mom's gang, the Blackbeard gang and the government allied, and attacked South Blue during Shank's and Kaido's territory dispute. The Portgas gang wiped out half of their forces in return, with the backing of the Whitebeard gang, but both sides suffered damage during the skirmish.</p><p>Raftel descended into further chaos when a Celestial Dragon was punched in the slave market, by a teen calling himself 'Straw Hat', only to be silenced by a blonde man's kick before the kid could reveal his name entirely. The police chased after them, but they were never caught.</p><p>Gangs fell apart, some being utterly destroyed in the war the powerful gangs had declared, while others joined said stronger gangs as subordinates. Ace was struggling to keep count on who was going where, all he had known was that the Whitebeard gang was still alive, and furious.</p><p>The Revolutionaries were in the background of it all, freeing slaves, kidnapping Omega from East Blue, North Blue, Wano and Dressrosa. Breaking down warehouses full of weapons and drugs, and pretty much being Teach's major pain in the ass.</p><p>It was great. Sort of, because it left Teach too busy to think about pups, but it also made him stressed, and a stressed Teach was the worst kind. He did not like being backed into a corner after all.</p><p>Ace was waiting for him to snap, but so far, Ace had avoided that fall out.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Luffy grinned. His pack was back together, mostly, because Robin and Franky decided to stay safely in Alabasta with Chopper, and Brook was on another tour, but the rest of them were here. Minus Ace and Sabo, but they had said they'd arrive soon. So far he had bitten Zoro and Usopp, but unfortunately Sanji and Nami kept running from him.</p><p>"You are not biting me, shitty Captain!"</p><p>"You're not biting me either. We've not even been reunited for an hour and you're trying to eat me!" Nami complained.</p><p>She looked great, everyone look great, but Luffy finally felt at ease seeing her again. Her presence was soothing, and it made him grin even brighter. It had been chaotic running into each other again, because some of the members of the Blackbeard gang were fighting Moria's gang. His gang had kicked both their asses though.</p><p>"So, Nami, how is the clima tact?" Usopp grinned.</p><p>"I adore it," Nami purred, hugging the staff close.</p><p>It was a very weird staff and did magic stuff with the weather. Nami had called it science, but it seemed more like magic to Luffy. It was awesome.</p><p>"Y'know, I don't think picking a fight with Teach's gang is the wisest thing to do as soon as you come back, Luffy."</p><p>Luffy whirled round, grinning brightly as the very familiar scent of melting chocolate and toasting marshmallows. It was one of the scents Luffy had missed the most during the past two years, and it was such a comfort to smell again. Pineapple guy had sometimes came back with a bit of Ace lingering on him, but it wasn't the same as having Ace there.</p><p>"Ace!" Luffy greeted, throwing himself at his big brother, wrapping his legs around Ace's waist so he could nuzzle him.</p><p>Ace purred, hugging him back. "Hey, Lu'."</p><p>Luffy sniffed him, and grinned. Ace had not been claimed yet. Pineapple had reassured him that Ace still remained unclaimed, but it was nicer to see that with his own two eyes. Luffy felt the overwhelming urge to bite, and so he bit Ace's shoulder. Ace cursed, and sadly let him go, but Luffy remaining clinging to his big brother, sinking his teeth in properly before jumping off.</p><p>"Shishishishi, sorry, Ace. My Alpha likes to claim pack members still."</p><p>"Sabo's going to hate that," Ace sighed.</p><p>"I'm still trying to bite Nami and Sanji. Can you hold them still? Zoro and Usopp refused."</p><p>"I am not helping you hold them down just so you can bite them," Ace huffed. "And we've told you already, biting doesn't mean anything unless you're mating. You want to scent people."</p><p>"Scenting takes too long! Biting feels better," Luffy scowled. "So I'm biting you."</p><p>Ace groaned. "Still as stubborn as ever. I guess my gang couldn't get rid of that, huh?"</p><p>"Pineapple guy is so strong by the way, Ace. You've got a good mate. I only managed to beat him once, and I had to get him really distracted first," Luffy said. "And then there was your Pops! He's super strong, it was amazing fighting him, but it never lasted long."</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds familiar," Ace mused.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Ace had still been a pup when he ran the Spade gang, and when Pops abducted him (because yes, Ace had been kidnapped) Ace had spent months trying to assassinate him. His gang had been locked in one of the Whitebeard bases, because they had caused so much mayhem that the Whitebeard gang refused to let them go, out of sheer concern that they'd do even more damage.</p><p>Ace had no idea what his gang had done, and nobody ever told him either. Whenever he asked, a terrified look would glaze the person's eyes, and they'd grow distant, as if reliving their worst nightmare. Asking the former Spades would result in gleeful smirks that would make anybody nearby shiver. Not even Pops would answer, he'd just grimace. Muttered about 'Rouge levels of evil', whatever that meant.</p><p>Ace had learned to stop asking after that.</p><p>"But I did manage to grow stronger!" Luffy grinned.</p><p>"I can see that. All of you seem to be stronger in fact," Ace smiled.</p><p>He glanced over all the Straw Hats. He had seen Sanji and Zoro in passing, but Luffy had been training away in Sphinx, while Nami had gone to Alabasta. Usopp had went back and forth between Kaya's manor and Yasopp's home in West Blue. Ace smiled, because he could see the mark on Usopp's mating gland, and he could guess who had done that.</p><p>"So, Usopp," Ace grinned. "I see you've got a mark on your neck."</p><p>Usopp flushed.</p><p>"You mated with Kaya?" Nami gasped, smiling. "I can't believe it! That's great news."</p><p>Usopp slowly raised his hand, and Ace choked on his breath, because that was an engagement ring on his finger. He was nineteen yet he and Kaya were mated and engaged. Holy shit.</p><p>"I made us engagement rings after Kaya proposed to me," Usopp laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "She took me completely by surprise too!"</p><p>"I bet she did," Ace blinked.</p><p>He hadn't expect Kaya, who seemed so patient, to propose to Usopp so early in their life. It was very sweet though, and Ace hated the fact that he felt a little jealous. He wanted that with Marco, and yet he was still stuck with Teach. Luffy leaned heavier against him side, locking their arms together, throwing him a reassuring look.</p><p>"Shishishishi, that's great news, Usopp!," Luffy said, grinning. "So, am I the best man? Am I?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"EH?! WHY NOT?!" Luffy screeched.</p><p>"Because I know you'll write a bad speech about me!"</p><p>"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"</p><p>"IS TO!"</p><p>"IS NOT TIMES INFINITY!"</p><p>"DANG IT, LUFFY!"</p><p>Ace groaned. Next Luffy's Alpha was going to come out and demand that he be Usopp's best man.</p><p>"So, who is your best man, Usopp?" Nami asked.</p><p>"It's Sanji."</p><p>"SANJI? WHY DID YOU SAY 'YES', SANJI?" Luffy complained. "TELL USOPP 'NO'!"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Luffy paused. "No to me or Usopp?"</p><p>"To you," Sanji smiled.</p><p>"Rude," Luffy huffed.</p><p>Ace laughed. He had seriously missed having his little brother around. Sure, he had still had Sabo, but it wasn't the same when it wasn't all three of them around, causing havoc together.</p><p>A pair of arms wrapped round his waist, and Sabo's head tucked itself on his shoulder. Ace jumped, not having heard him come in, but Sabo merely tugged him closer, grinning.</p><p>"Yo," Sabo greeted.</p><p>"Sabo!" Luffy grinned. "Let me bite you!"</p><p>Sabo groaned. "You're still doing that?"</p><p>"He is," Ace sighed. "The brat got me already."</p><p>"God dammit."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We've arrived at the two year time skip!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Battle Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law sighed. It was noisy. The Straw Hats had taken over an old, abandoned warehouse, and yet instead of laying low, being quiet and out of sight, there was screams of bloody murder and curses. He walked in, and snorted. Sabo was being chased by Luffy, who pounced him, wrapping his legs tight around Sabo's waist, dragging him down to the floor. Sabo fell with a curse, and Luffy began biting his neck. The blonde squirmed, trying to escape, but Luffy had a secure hold on him.</p><p>Luffy did avoid the mating mark, where Koala's bite lay, already claiming Sabo's neck. That was the only place Luffy avoided though, and it made Law wince in sympathy. Luffy's head perked up, and his eyes were instantly locked on to Law, but before the little shit could tackle him, Law raised his foot, planting it in Luffy's face.</p><p>"Don't you dare bite me, Straw Hat-ya!"</p><p>"But you're apart of my pack too, Traffy!"</p><p>"I never said I was. Don't go deciding things on your own like that."</p><p>"Don't be so stubborn! You're apart of my pack, whether you like it or not!"</p><p>Law twitched. "That is not how this works! And you're the stubborn one."</p><p>"Accept my bite marks!"</p><p>"Hell no!"</p><p>"Fine, I'll bite your leg!"</p><p>Law automatically pulled his leg back, and Luffy grinned, a wild, feral grin, and Law cursed. He was tackled, and he struggled at Luffy began biting his shoulder. He managed to knee Luffy's stomach, earning a gasp, and Law finally swung the idiot off him. It was too late though, he was already 'marked'.</p><p>"Dammit, Luffy-ya. We've told you hundreds of times, biting is for mates!" Law huffed.</p><p>"Shishishishi."</p><p>"You're such a pain," Law sighed. "Dammit, I was not here for this."</p><p>Zoro smirked. "Are we picking up our alliance?"</p><p>"I was planning to, but once again, I'm starting to regret my life choices," Law said, scowling when Luffy began to laugh at his predicament.</p><p>"Well, at least Luffy's unpredictable," Ace offered.</p><p>"Oh yes," Law rolled his eyes. "Because that's going to help me defeat my father."</p><p>"Are we getting ready to take on Mingo?" Luffy blinked.</p><p>"Yes. I finally managed to discover where he creates his drugs. It's too secure for me to break alone, and Doflamingo's men all know who I am, along with my own gang. Unfortunately that means I have to ask for help."</p><p>From the most stress inducing gang of the century.</p><p>"We're usually pretty good at breaking things, so I think we've got you covered," Usopp said.</p><p>"What is the goal here, Law?" Nami asked.</p><p>"The government and underworld all know about my father's source of income, but if we get it announced to the public eye, the government will have no choice but to act. If we destroy his source of income as well, then there will be no way for Doflamingo to buy his way to freedom. He'll be stuck."</p><p>"And you want to have you father arrested?"</p><p>"I want blackmail. He either gets arrested, or he helps the Revolutionaries take control over our government."</p><p>Sabo grinned. "We've really taught you well."</p><p>Law snorted. "Like I need you to teach me anything. While you guys went into hiding, I've seen the plans my father made."</p><p>"The files you got us from Doflamingo's computer told us that he has four main bases," Sabo frowned. "Punk Hazard, where he keeps Caesar, and the drug called SAD. There is also the factory for SMILE, then the slave market."</p><p>"Yes, and I've had no luck trying to get any information of the last base. It's like it doesn't even exist," Law scowled. "And that's not what I'm talking about. None of you will have heard much about it, nobody here goes to school anymore, but they've completely changed the secondary gender lessons."</p><p>Ace frowned. "I've heard about that, but Teach rarely mentions it in front of me. What are they doing exactly?"</p><p>"They are instilling the idea on the new generation that Omega are only useful for breeding, raising pups, and whoring themselves out," Law grimaced.</p><p>"That's nothing new," Zoro said. "A lot of the Alphas and Betas have started treating Omegas like shit for years now, since the new laws came out."</p><p>"Shitty bastards," Sanji grumbled.</p><p>"You don't understand, Zoro-ya. Look, for example; they aren't announcing it, but Omega are being paid off or even just out right fired. Tell me, the last time you went into a shop in the Omega suppressed cities, did any of you see any Omega working there?" Law asked icily.</p><p>There was a short silence. Nami, Sanji and Ace stared at him, with wide, horrified eyes.</p><p>"I'm the only Omega I can remember working..." Sanji mumbled. "How... How did I not notice that?"</p><p>"Because this has been going on gradually for the past two years. I only just noticed it myself," Law admitted. "I'm the only Omega working as a doctor now, and I've been deliberately side lined from most operations. My shifts are getting shorter and shorter. All my Omega colleagues are gone."</p><p>"The new generation won't realise that Omega can work, and used to be able to," Sabo frowned. "The only places they will see them are the brothels and bars."</p><p>"And being surrounded by pups," Ace mumbled.</p><p>Law sighed. "Is Teach still trying to force them upon you right now, Ace?"</p><p>"My heat is due in a week... He hasn't said much," Ace admitted. "But I'm nervous."</p><p>"Between the territory wars, and us messing with the gangs, we should be able to keep him preoccupied," Sabo said, scowling.</p><p>"Hopefully..."</p><p>"If not, I'll kidnap you," Sabo grinned.</p><p>Ace snorted. "Thanks."</p><p>"So, the school children, what are they learning about now?" Nami asked softly.</p><p>"They are learning that Omegas have to be kept on a leash, that we are emotional and wild. That all we can do successfully is raise pups, and be used for sexual pleasure. They are being coaxed into that idea, so that when the times comes for their own presentations, they will willingly submit to their fate of being breeding stock," Law spat. "That they don't have a future working anywhere else."</p><p>"I thought the collars were bad enough..." Nami shivered.</p><p>"East Blue, North Blue, Wano, Totto and Dressrosa have all adopted the new teaching regulations," Law sighed.</p><p>"That's..." Nami winced. "That's so many people who will think the worst of Omega..."</p><p>"That fact that my own father is apart of it is disgusting," Law snarled. "I won't be some helpless soul who follows whims blindly. After this rebellion, I don't know what Doflamingo will have done with me, but it doesn't matter. I refuse to bow to him, just because I was born this way."</p><p>"Mingo won't do anything to you," Luffy growled. "I won't let him."</p><p>"Get in line, asshole."</p><p>Law paused, the familiar scent of spice brushed his nose, and he couldn't help but relax a little. Kidd marched over to his side, Killer right at his back. Sabo sighed, rolling his eyes at Kidd.</p><p>"Oh great, who invited him?"</p><p>"The little bastard did," Kidd grunted, pointing at Luffy.</p><p>"WHY DOES EVERYBODY KNOW ABOUT OUR BASE, LUFFY?" Zoro snarled.</p><p>"Shishishishi, that means we get to have more friends over!"</p><p>"NO!" Sanji, Zoro and Nami slapped Luffy's head, sending him crashing into the floor.</p><p>But Law was distracted, when a hand landed on the small of his back. He looked up at Kidd, and smirked.</p><p>"Long time no see, Eustass-ya."</p><p>"Same to you, glad to see no snobby Alpha has whisked you off your feet yet."</p><p>Law snorted. "Please, as if I'd let anyone do that to me."</p><p>"Apart from me?" Kidd grinned. "Right?"</p><p>"Nobody is 'whisking me off my feet', Eustass-ya. Not even you."</p><p>"So, where are these bases anyway?" Sanji asked.</p><p>"Punk Hazard is an old, abandoned research facility in North Blue," Law explained. "That is where Caesar and SAD are. SMILE is in Dressrosa, disguised as a factory making toys. The slave market is here in East Blue. The last factory is also here in East Blue, but unfortunately I don't know where it is exactly."</p><p>"It's going to take two hours to get to Dressrosa," Nami mused. "North Blue, probably an hour?"</p><p>"SAD and Caesar are both needed to create SMILE. I think we should strike there first. That means Doflamingo won't have any time to try and protect it," Law said.</p><p>"I'd like to destroy the slave market," Luffy growled.</p><p>"I know, but if we attack it Doflamingo's going to wonder what we're up to and raise his defences," Law said.</p><p>"My group can handle that," Sabo grinned. "Ace, feel up for wrecking a slave market?"</p><p>Ace laughed. "You bet I am!"</p><p>"Alright, so the rest of us are dealing with SAD then?" Nami frowned. "When are we heading over?"</p><p>"Now!" Luffy grinned.</p><p>"How about in a couple of days?" Law said at exactly the same time.</p><p>He and Luffy instantly scowled at each other.</p><p>"Now is better," Luffy huffed.</p><p>"Later gives us more time to plan!"</p><p>Nami groaned. "How about we head over tomorrow? That's right in between what you both wanted."</p><p>"Don't take his side!" Luffy pouted.</p><p>"I'M NOT TAKING ANYONE'S SIDE!" Nami hissed.</p><p>Law sighed. "Fine. We'll go to North Blue tomorrow, but everyone better be ready for a difficult fight. I have no doubt that Doflamingo has given Punk Hazard defences."</p><p>"I'll punch my way through!"</p><p>"I'll kick."</p><p>"I'll cut."</p><p>Law closed his eyes, before shaking his head. He turned around, ignoring Luffy, Sanji and Zoro, and grabbed Kidd's hand, the none robotic one.</p><p>"We're going back to your apartment."</p><p>Kidd grinned. "Sounds good. I'll cook us up some grub."</p><p>The moment they were outside alone, Kidd tugged him close, and kissed him deeply. Law moaned, reaching up to tug at Kidd's hair, who groaned in response. They ignored Killer walking away, and Law felt a slight bit of sympathy for Killer having to put up with them, while Penguin was away in Zou, visiting Bepo's family.</p><p>Kidd's tongue slipping into his mouth distracted him, and a wave of spice hit him. Law smiled as he pulled away, Kidd smirking.</p><p>"I missed you."</p><p>Law chuckled. "I suppose I missed you too."</p><p>"Asshole."</p><p>"Bastard."</p><p>Kidd laughed, and pressed their foreheads together. "We gonna finally mate?"</p><p>"If we take my father down before my next heat? Sure."</p><p>"That's in a couple of weeks. Plenty of time," Kidd said, but his voice surprisingly softened. "Are you really okay, fighting your old man?"</p><p>Law sighed. "It's a difficult thought, but... I can't do this forever. I can't be made to be helpless and lost, and need the guidance of others, just because of my secondary gender. I will lose my mind. The only reason I probably haven't yet is because my Omega is so chilled."</p><p>Kidd snorted. "Yeah, you've told me about how lazy your Omega side is."</p><p>"Extremely lazy," Law snorted. "My father keeps bringing my Omega all these potential mate files, documenting every detail about them, but my Omega has never been bothered picking them up, letting alone reading them."</p><p>"Fuck, and you love to read."</p><p>"I know, right?" Law smirked, and then finally looked at the arm hidden beneath Kidd's new fur coat, one that eerily reminded him of his father's. "So you and Franky managed to build the robot arm."</p><p>"It took a while, but after Red Haired Shanks cut it off, I had to go about some risky routes to get this baby built up properly," Kidd grinned, holding up the mechanical arm. "Like it?"</p><p>"You'll certainly get in a good few punches with that arm now."</p><p>"Heh, you bet I will," Kidd grinned.</p><p>His grin fell, and Kidd suddenly tensed around him. Law paused, startled.</p><p>"Law, he won't kill you right? Doflamingo?"</p><p>Law wasn't sure how to answer that. His father loved him, and Law was the only child he had left, but his father was also unhinged, and traitors were never dealt with well. He had left Uncle Cora alive, and was even helping him now, but that had been years ago. All Law could do was shrug helplessly. Times had changed, his father was even more aggressive now after all these years.</p><p>"I don't know..."</p><p>Kidd stiffened. "Don't let him do it."</p><p>"Never," Law agreed. "No matter what, Kidd. I love you."</p><p>"Fuck," Kidd hissed, burying his head into the crook of his neck. "I love you too..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Stealing the Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Buggy. You have to get out of East Blue."</em></p><p>Buggy froze, stared at the phone. Galdino had gone through as an urgent call, hanging up on Shanks. Who was bound to be freaking out now, which was just great.</p><p>"What happened?" he asked.</p><p>"<em>One of the new girls ratted you out. Asked for her freedom in return for information on you. She found out about Shanks," </em>Galdino hissed. <em>"The girl's now in the brothels. The idiot. Blackbeard has gathered his men and they are heading straight for your workshop."</em></p><p>The idiot indeed. She was an Omega, Teach would never have given her freedom. Buggy pressed the alert button below his desk, signalling all his agents to 'get the fuck out of East Blue'. That was annoying. He was due for a good few meetings, one of those was with the wayward Nami. The brat had disappeared on him for two years, only leaving him a text message explaining what had happened. Buggy wasn't getting caught, so immediately he began to make his way to the bookshelf, and opened the secret tunnel.</p><p>"<em>Well sucks for Teach, because I'm always prepared," </em>Buggy grinned.</p><p>Mohji, Richie and Cabaji joined him from their entrances not even a minute later and the four of them ran down the corridor. Everything would be destroyed. The self destruction would go off in ten minutes. All records on the computer were being sent to his base in West Blue. All his assets in East Blue were either being collected by his more trusted colleges, or getting ready to explode. His employees would all get the messages on their phones that they no longer had his protection (especially if they were Omega) and needed to get out of East Blue immediately. The rest had to go too, or go into hiding. Any business he endorsed? They were getting warned too. Buggy wasn't sure what would happen to them, but a little warning never hurt.</p><p>He had trained everybody on the get away procedure, but most of them had to make their own plans, because there was no way he could take everyone to West Blue with him. That was only for his most loyal guys, and they were already at his side.</p><p>Buggy frowned. "You know what to do, Galdino."</p><p>"<em>I do indeed. Goodbye, boss."</em></p><p>"See you flashily around."</p><p>He hoped that Galdino would get out of Teach's club without any hassles.</p><p>.::.</p><p>They were finally heading home. Ace was excited, because the three of them hadn't been home together in ages. Luffy was telling them all about Sphinx, how tough the Commanders were, and how he managed to beat them. It made Ace laugh, because his brothers and sister must have been infuriated, getting beaten by a rookie. He also started describing the mansion. How they should get a hot tub too. Ace had to agree. The hot tub at the manor was nice.</p><p>Ace heard his phone beep, and pulled it out. Buggy's emergency icon was there, the warning for his employees to get out, flashed on his screen. Sabo whistled, peeking over his shoulder, while Luffy blinked.</p><p>"You have Buggy's number?" Luffy asked.</p><p>"He gave it to me, and it's the emergency beacon. Something about him was discovered. He's going to leave East Blue," Ace paled, lowering his mobile. "Nami."</p><p>"She's under his protection!" Sabo cursed. "Shit. She went home, didn't she?"</p><p>"Nami never made any plans to get out of here," Luffy gasped. "NAMI!"</p><p>He took off running, and Ace and Sabo were right on his heels. Ten minutes later, an explosion went off towards the North, where Buggy's workshop had stood. Sirens went off immediately, and people began screaming, confused and terrified. The three of them kept running, heading straight for Nami's house at the back of the slums.</p><p>They saw clouds gathering close by Nami's house, and lightning strike. Her clima tact, that magical wand thing that helped Nami control the weather. She was fighting, and they were still fifteen minutes away.</p><p>By the time they had gotten there though, it had been too late. Two black vans were taking off down the street, and the other one had it's driver climbing inside. Ace darted across the street and threw himself at the driver. He grabbed the guy and dragged him out the seat. Ace heard the back doors of the van slam open and many feet storm out, but Sabo and Luffy were already on them, bringing them down. Ace slammed the driver against the van, scowling.</p><p>"Where did they take her?" Ace scowled. "Actually, where are they taking all the Omega?"</p><p>"I-I can't say-" The Alpha tugged weakly at Ace's wrists. "Now c'mon, sweetheart. You're owned by Blackbeard, you know interrupting us is a crime. All we're doing is rounding up the unclaimed Omega like we're supposed to."</p><p>"You better tell me, otherwise I'm going to get very pissed off," Ace seethed, baring his teeth. The man quivered in his grasp, so Ace slammed him against the van once more. "TELL ME!"</p><p>The Alpha yelped, eyes blown wide. "THE FACTORY!"</p><p>"What factory?" Ace spat.</p><p>"The Omega Factory!"</p><p>Ace stiffened. He felt rather than saw Sabo and Luffy join him, standing at his back, and heard Luffy's low growl. It was Sabo who spoke up though, sneering.</p><p>"What is this 'Omega Factory', exactly?"</p><p>"W-We send the unclaimed Omega there to... To keep them busy?"</p><p>"Nice try, but I think we want to know a little more than that," Ace hissed.</p><p>"Look, honestly, we just move the supplies about! Ship the stock, y'know?"</p><p>"The 'stock' being Omega?" Ace growled.</p><p>"Well... Yes?"</p><p>"I don't have time for this," Luffy scowled. "We need to get to Nami! She's apart of my gang. She's a Straw Hat, and I refuse to let them hurt her!"</p><p>"A Straw Hat..." the Alpha blanched. "Then you're-"</p><p>"Where is this factory?" Sabo interrupted.</p><p>"At the Grey Terminal!"</p><p>Ace frowned. "There's a factory there?"</p><p>"It looks old and abandoned," the alpha admitted. "Now please? Please let me go?"</p><p>"I think some of my associates can handle these guys," Sabo mused.</p><p>"Agreed," Ace said. "Knock him out?"</p><p>"Wait-" the guy protested.</p><p>"Knock him out," Sabo agreed.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Zoro groaned. He was going to kill Perona and Zeff. The both of them. He'd cut them up into pieces and apologise to his father and Sanji later. The pair of them had both sent him a shopping list, and god dammit. Zeff was adamant he needed eggs, when Zoro knew that the bastard had gotten a delivery in this morning.</p><p>Zoro was already carrying Perona's bags, while Sanji helped pick out everything Zeff wanted. They had startled at the explosion, but relaxed a bit when they realised it hadn't been anywhere near them.</p><p>That was when Sanji paused. Zoro blinked, and at that moment Sanji was racing away. A battle cry on his lips.</p><p>"I HEAR A WOMAN'S CRY FOR HELP!" Sanji howled. "I'M COMING, MY LADY!"</p><p>Zoro stared blankly at the empty spot by his side where his mate had once been, before sighing. First, there had been an explosion, and now the love cook was away.</p><p>God dammit.</p><p>"Guess I should finish the shopping myself then," Zoro grumbled. "Now, where's the laundromat?"</p><p>.::.</p><p>Law paused at the screams, and then saw it, a gang of folk wearing green jackets were tearing collars off Omega and bolting, laughing and yelling loudly about 'free Omega'. Kidd looked baffled, staring at where the explosion had gone off, but Law drew his sword, scowling.</p><p>"Eustass-ya, there's a gang taking off Omega collars."</p><p>"They're taking advantage of the chaos," Killer growled.</p><p>That was when the black vans arrived, and buff looking Alphas and Betas began dragging the 'free Omega' into the vans. Law cut down the first green jacket guy who tried to snatch his collar, while Kidd punched another in the throat, before shooting his gut. They were slavers, the green jacket guys, something to do with Peter? Not that their name really mattered. Law knew that the bastards were taking advantage of the chaos, to grab more Omega, and it was working. Omegas were being dragged into vans.</p><p>Law cut down the guard and yanked the doors open, yelling at the Omegas to run. People were running and screaming, trying to get away, and in the chaos, he didn't see Killer go down. Nor did he see Killer get dragged into a van. All he heard was Kidd scream and lunge, tearing through the guards and slavers with teeth and claws.</p><p>"KILLER!"</p><p>But that van drove away before Kidd could get to it, even as Law freed another set of Omega. Law drew his gun, tried to aim at the wheel, but he was tackled, then thrown up against a wall, knocking his sword out his hands. A pair of hands latched around his neck, and Law was lifted up, being choked. The Alpha sneered, slamming Law up against the wall, cracking his head off it. Law ignored the pain and spat in his eyes. That earned a snarl, so Law followed it up by kicking the bastard's stomach, driving him back. Law swept up his sword, swinging at the Alpha's legs, who screamed when Law sliced them.</p><p>Law pressed the point of his sword against the Alpha's neck.</p><p>"Where did the van go?"</p><p>.::.</p><p>Sabo, Ace and Luffy marched down the street, they were hurrying back to their house now. Sabo was in a group messenger chat with everyone, his fingers typing away speedily at the phone. Zoro was complaining that Sanji was nowhere to be found. Sanji however said that there had been ladies in need of saving, and that he had to be their dashing prince and save the day. Law and Kidd were together, but apparently Kidd was going feral and was trying to tear everything and everyone apart who went near him or Law. Law explained that Killer had been captured and well, when Kidd cared for someone, he'd murder everyone for them.</p><p>Sabo agreed with that sentiment. He'd kill for Luffy, Ace and Hack. He didn't need to do so for Koala, because Koala was a dangerous lady who could murder all by herself. Ace probably could too, but it depended what state he was in sometimes. So yeah, Sabo would do so for him if he wasn't able to.</p><p>Okay, Sabo scratched that. He'd kill anyone for his brothers, Hack, and girlfriend, despite all of them able to defend themselves.</p><p>Usopp was with Kaya at her manor. Luffy said to tell him to stay there.</p><p>"I'll get my daggers and gun-" Ace said as they rounded the corner.</p><p>He stopped. Sabo paused, but frowned when he spotted the familiar car parked outside their apartment, Laffitte standing at their front door. Sabo was about to gesture for Ace to get back round the corner, but Laffitte's eyes landed on them at that moment.</p><p>Ace stormed over, Luffy on his heels, and Sabo followed at their back. They tried to go past Laffitte, but he got in the way.</p><p>"My apologises to disturb you, Ace," Laffitte said, smiling pleasantly. "But the boss requires your attention today."</p><p>"I have a week left," Ace scowled.</p><p>"It isn't about your heat," Laffitte said. "Teach is concerned, after today's events, and wishes for you to be safely at his side."</p><p>"I'm busy-"</p><p>"It's wasn't a request, Ace. I have orders to take you in if you resist."</p><p>"Seriously?" Ace spat. "What the hell?"</p><p>Sabo laid a hand on Ace's shoulder. "And how does Blackbeard know about what's going on in the streets right now?"</p><p>Laffitte tilted his head. "Why wouldn't he? He has many people who report to him."</p><p>"So he knows exactly where all these Omega being stolen off the street are going to then?" Sabo raised a brow.</p><p>Laffitte chuckled. "I'd be careful with your tone if I were you. It almost sounds like you're trying to accuse my boss of something."</p><p>"It just seems like somebody has hired some slavers to yank off people's collars, and then have them immediately ambushed by gang members in black vans," Sabo drawled. "Strange, since it was instantly after that explosion. Like this was all expected."</p><p>Laffitte's eyes were dark, but his smile remained. It was the exact same face Sabo knew he was making. He paused when Ace faced him, mouthing 'stop'. Sabo frowned, but Ace glanced to Luffy, and mouthed 'factory'.</p><p>"Laffitte, enough. Let's just go," Ace said. "I can see my friends another night."</p><p>Sabo elbowed Luffy when he began to blink, puzzled, and opened his mouth to speak. Laffitte nodded, smiling, and gestured Ace towards the car.</p><p>"Yes, you should be able to reschedule that, Ace. I would advice you to ask Teach tonight and see what he thinks," Laffitte said. "Now please, let's not keep the boss waiting any longer."</p><p>Ace frowned. "And is this only for a day?"</p><p>"Perhaps. I cannot say for sure. It all depends on what the boss wants, now doesn't it?" Laffitte chuckled.</p><p>"Fine," Ace sighed. "Let's go."</p><p>Sabo gestured Luffy to get inside their flat, and followed his little brother in. He did glance back, and watched as Ace got into the car. Laffitte got in the drivers seat, all with that smug look on his face, before they drove off.</p><p>"Ace shouldn't have gone with him," Luffy frowned.</p><p>"I wish he hadn't either," Sabo agreed.</p><p>.::.</p><p>"Buggy got away, but at least we used the opportunity to grab as many Omega as possible. We struggled to find any of Buggy's employees though," Dacquiose reported. "My apologises, boss."</p><p>Dacquiose had became one of his top Commanders within his gang last year. He had proven himself, time and time again, especially when he had taken a bullet for Teach during a fight against the Portgas family. Teach had been happy to honour him with a promotion for his loyalty in return.</p><p>"No, no. I didn't expect any of his employees to be found. I forgot how sneaky he was. I was so focused on Red Haired Shanks, that I had forgotten about his old friend," Teach chuckled. "Buggy actually managed to trick us, for all these years. Zehahahaha, I want to wring his neck, but I respect the cunningness it takes to pull such a feat off!"</p><p>"Teach!"</p><p>Teach grinned. His top gang members parted ways, to allow his lovely Omega into the room, and over to his side. Laffitte followed him in, and stopped a few steps away behind Ace. Ace was furious, he didn't even have to smell his darling's scent. One look at his face said it all. He was close to snapping.</p><p>"Hello, love. I'm glad you're safe," Teach greeted.</p><p>"Don't mock me," Ace hissed. "I know you're behind the kidnappings today. So I highly doubt I was in any danger, or at least enough danger that you'd have been brought back here so early."</p><p>Teach chuckled. "You've gotten all mixed up, Ace. I've not done anything wrong."</p><p>It was true. This was just clever business. It wasn't anything too bad.</p><p>Ace snorted. "Really? You don't know what's happening in your own territory?"</p><p>"I can see how it looks," Teach said. "But I promise, this wasn't me. I had you brought home for your own safety. If somebody had taken you away, I would have had to do some terrible things to ensure your safe return."</p><p>"So," Ace rolled his eyes. "What's the bet that all your working Omega are not missing?"</p><p>"They shouldn't be, considering they should all be in their rooms, preparing for their shifts tonight," Teach reminded. "In fact, that's why this meeting is going on in the first place. We wish to find out who has invaded our territory, and began taking our Omegas. We can't have them running wild after all. They could get themselves hurt-"</p><p>Ace snapped in that moment. He lunged, but immediately Laffitte and Shiliew had him, holding him back. Teach chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>"You're so angry today, Ace," he teased.</p><p>"I swear," Ace spat. "When I find out what you've done to those Omegas, the ones you've taken away, I will make you pay!"</p><p>"Ace-" Laffitte admonished.</p><p>"I think Ace needs some time to calm down. It has been a chaotic day. See if Doc Q can give him something to settle him, without disturbing his narcolepsy pills, if possible," Teach said, smirking.</p><p>Ace kicked and struggled, managing to knock over their meeting table. Laffitte and Shiliew successfully dragged him out though. Ace was screaming, and Teach grimaced when he heard something shatter out in the hall. His sweet Omega was in a very foul mood today then. It was a shame his lover couldn't be more oblivious at times. Of course Teach would never actually admit to what he did with the Omega. That would make Ace completely turn against him.</p><p>No amount of threats or warnings would keep him down either.</p><p>"Zehahahahaha, some Omega are just so passionate at times," Teach grinned. "Right, Dacquiose?"</p><p>"I wouldn't know," Dacquiose admitted. "I prefer the company of Alphas."</p><p>Teach laughed. "An Alpha for an Alpha? Zehahahaha, well good on you for being so adventurous!"</p><p>.::.</p><p>Ace drifted in and out of sleep. Everything felt heavy, but soft beneath him. His body felt secured, by thick straps, pinning his limbs in place. Ace swore he could see a flash of light, but he couldn't focus on it. He was so tired. He tried to speak, but his words came out muffled, and he realised there was something in his mouth. He couldn't push it out, his tongue was pinned. So Ace simply gave back into the thick cloud muddling his head.</p><p>Hands moved him every so often, and more flashes of light burst behind his eyes.</p><p>He wanted to sleep. He was tired.</p><p>Finally the lights stopped. A weight pressed itself against his back, and Ace felt a large hand stroke his bare stomach. The hand was warm, so it didn't tickle and the strokes were soft.</p><p>Ace allowed himself to be lulled back into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. True Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The back of the van was cramped, filled with Omega who all stank of fear. They were all huddled around one pregnant Omega, cooing softly at her. The blonde looked furious, but it wasn't directed at any of them, much to Nami's relief.</p><p>"Is this seriously what happens in East Blue?" the woman frowned. "This is horrible!"</p><p>"Well, having our collars snatched off us isn't a usual thing," Nami admitted, grimacing. "But Omegas being treated like this? Yes. Why, where are you from?"</p><p>"Sphinx. My husband and I, we were visiting an old friend who became sick," the woman said. "We went through all the right channels, I got a collar, he paid the fees. God, Jonathan won't let this happen. He won't. He'll find us."</p><p>"What's your name?" Nami asked.</p><p>"Jessica."</p><p>Nami was about to speak, but the van stopped, then began reversing. As one, all the men and women put themselves between the van doors and Jessica, and Nami planted herself firmly in front of the blonde. She may not have her clima tact anymore, but like hell was she just going to stand aside and let them take a pregnant woman. The doors opened, and three Omega immediately lunged, tackling the guards. But there were too many there. Nami lost count of them quickly, and they snatched Omega after Omega, dragging them out the van.</p><p>There were screams, most of them yelling to protect Jessica. Nami kicked a guard in the balls, clawed at another's face. She went down fighting and screaming.</p><p>But they couldn't keep the guards away from Jessica, and despite Jessica snarling, clawing and biting, the guards carried her out. They didn't let her struggle too much, keeping her secure, all while Nami saw stars once she was punched across the back of her head and dragged out as well.</p><p>The room was full of vans and there were guards and Omegas everywhere. There was so much fear and the air. It made Nami want to cower, but Jessica was full of fury instead of fear. Jessica had a fire burning in her eyes.</p><p>"You won't get away with this!" Jessica screamed. "My husband is a Vice-Admiral. He won't let this stand. He'll make you all pay!"</p><p>"Now, now, calm down, sweetheart."</p><p>A vaguely familiar woman approached Jessica, and it took Nami a bit to recall where she had seen her. It had been back during the tests, where Nami, Usopp and Luffy had found out what their secondary genders would most likely be. That felt like years ago.</p><p>"Be extremely gentle with this one," Jora ordered. "She's already pregnant, and the Young Master would be furious if any harm came to her or the baby."</p><p>"I'll kill you!" Jessica spat. "I'll fucking kill you all!"</p><p>"Put her in with the other pregnant Omega. The rest, well, they need to be resorted, now don't they?" Jora smiled.</p><p>The guards were taking Jessica somewhere else. Nami screamed, kicking and clawed, as did all the other Omega. Another Omega was lead the same way as Jessica from another van, and all those Omega fought just as hard. They were outmatched, despite Nami's best efforts to get free, to protect her. Because that's what her instincts screamed at her to do, to protect Jessica. But she had failed. They had been separated.</p><p>A green haired woman, another vaguely familiar figure, began to examine each of them, sending some Omega through one door, while the others went the other way. Nami could hear the words 'beautiful' and 'young' and 'healthy'. Those Omegas had been sent right. The others had been sent left.</p><p>And Nami was sent to the right.</p><p>The two Beta who were dragging her about took her through, and much to Nami's terror she saw people unconscious, lined up in beds, strapped in tight, with tubes in their arms. Nami screamed, tried to scramble free, and she could hear others doing so too. She didn't win, the Betas were too strong. They pinned her to an empty bed, and a nurse jabbed a needle into her neck.</p><p>Nami fought with everything she could, but darkness quickly overtook her, and she passed out.</p><p>.::.</p><p>"Ace?"</p><p>Ace allowed his Teach look-a-like character to fall off the building, as he lowered his controller. He had woken up late that morning, groggy but thankfully free of the bastard, who must have been busy with something else today. So Ace decided to play some video games to keep himself amused. He needed the distraction after all, he was tired and pissed off.</p><p>"Hey, Dacquoise. What's up?" Ace greeted, glancing over his shoulder.</p><p>The guy whose company Haruta was enjoying. Enjoying for the past few years now. He hadn't done too badly for being a spy for Big Mom. Haruta had told him all about Dacquoise taking a bullet for Teach, all in order to prove his loyalty and rise further in the ranks.</p><p>Teach had been so generous that he had made Dacquoise a Commander, right in the same position as Laffitte, Burgess and the rest.</p><p>"The Boss requests your presence in the meeting room."</p><p>"And 'requests' I bet he means 'demand', right?" Ace teased.</p><p>Dacquoise grimaced. "Exactly."</p><p>"Fun," Ace sighed, but saved his game. He could always enjoy making the Teach look-a-like just off a few more buildings, or get hit by a train, or just anything really. The game allowed for plenty of things to happen to your characters. "Let's go."</p><p>They went down to the ground floor, and into the private meeting room Teach kept for himself. Teach was at the head of the table, surrounded by his Commanders, and an agent from the government. Ace frowned, but walked over to Teach's side when he gestured for him.</p><p>"What do you want?" Ace raised a brow.</p><p>"Still cranky with me?" Teach scowled. "Well, I'd get over that quickly if I were you, because I'm pissed off right now."</p><p>Ace wasn't impressed, rolling his eyes. "And what's got you so worked up?"</p><p>Teach scattered the photos. Wanted Posters created by the government. And Luffy's grinning face stared straight back up at him. 'Straw Hat' written over the page.</p><p>"I found out who the members of the Straw Hat gang are, Ace. All except the the hand drawn guy," Teach growled. "So, since you're the brat's big brother, how about you tell me what Straw Hat is up to?"</p><p>Ace kept his tone dry. "Oh, is that what Luffy's been up to all this time?"</p><p>He grimaced when Teach grabbed his wrist, and squeezed it harshly.</p><p>"I'm not in the mood for your cheek, Ace. Tell me."</p><p>Ace smiled sweetly. "Sorry, Teach. But I have no idea what Luffy's up to."</p><p>Something sharp stabbed his neck, and Ace gasped, reaching up to yank out a needle. Ace whirled round, and Laffitte offered him a pleasant smile from behind him. Teach merely smirked, pulling Ace into his lap, while everything span.</p><p>"Well, maybe you'll be more willing to talk to me after you wake up," Teach chuckled, and Ace slumped against him, everything growing heavy. "There we go. Sleep tight, Ace."</p><p>Ace tried to resist, but everything kept spinning, and he passed out not long after.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Standing out at the backdoor, Mouseman and Gazelleman were enjoying the fresh air. The Omegas had all been hurled into their respective rooms a few hours ago. Getting them all rounded up, drugged, and strapped down had been exhausting. Sixteen vans had came in today, from all over East Blue, and it was the largest amount of Omegas that Mouseman had ever seen.</p><p>"There were some beautiful Omegas in the shipment today," Gazelleman grinned. "Some of them struggled so hard, but they can be so easy to subdue, can't they?"</p><p>"I know right?" Mouseman laughed. "They should feel privileged to work for us though. We're the Alphas here."</p><p>"Yeah, should be grateful we're filling their bellies with pups," Gazelleman nodded. "Maybe since we did such a good job at gathering the sweet Omegas up, we'll actually be allowed some?"</p><p>"Or, if we're luckier, money to go buy some cute Omegas at Black Maria's brothel."</p><p>"I believe you'll need to be paid a lot for any of those Omegas to even consider looking at you," an unfamiliar voice drawled, and Mouseman froze, feeling something cold and sharp press into his throat. "Now, what did you do with the Omegas you brought in?"</p><p>Mouseman smelt the sweet scent of vanilla ice cream and blackberries. He chuckled as Gazelleman cooed.</p><p>"Did you come looking for your Omega friends, sweet thing?"</p><p>A red blur slammed into Gazelleman, crushing him up against the wall. The tall guy drew his fist back, and slammed it into Gazelleman's face, breaking his nose. He punched him again, and then again, and kept going all while Gazelleman's face turned into a bloody, broken mess. Mouseman froze.</p><p>It was an Alpha, a furious, almost feral Alpha. The Omega had brought an almost feral Alpha here.</p><p>"Eustass-ya," the Omega called. "Calm down. We'll get Killer-ya back, but you can't go feral when we're meant to be sneaking in."</p><p>The redhead growled.</p><p>"Don't bother snarling at me," the Omega spat.</p><p>Mouseman found himself spun round, and slammed into the wall, the knife back at his throat. The dark haired Omega was gorgeous. If the cute thing stopped frowning, and got some more sleep, he'd be lovely. He couldn't help but look over the Omega, and almost purred, because those legs-</p><p>The knife bit into his neck.</p><p>"I think you should be more worried about your throat, than your lacking sex life," the Omega drawled. "Now, you're going to tell me everything I want to know. If you don't, I'm going to cut off your fingers. One at a time. If by that point you don't get the message, I'll work my way down, nipples, balls, dick. I'll peel all of them off."</p><p>"Traffy! That's terrifying!" a straw hatted kid screeched.</p><p>"Shut it, Luffy-ya."</p><p>"Or, you could just let Kidd start slowly crushing his skull," a blonde Omega, and oh god, he was just as pretty, with the scent of blueberry and black tea. "He's already crushing his buddy's."</p><p>Mouseman risked a glance over, and almost vomited. The Alpha was crushing Gazelleman's skull, and all he could do was weakly kick and whimper, clutching at the man's hand. Red eyes were staring straight at Mouseman, and the guy's eyes had a manic look in them. He shivered, because the guy was going to kill him. He'd enjoy doing it.</p><p>"Please," Mouseman whined. "Please, oh god-"</p><p>"Want to live?" the Omega chuckled. "Then tell me everything I want to know."</p><p>.::.</p><p>Kidd stared down at Law who left the little rat dead on the floor, throat cut. Immediately he grabbed his lover, and pulled him close. Law instantly complained about his bloody hands, but Kidd ignore it. Instead breathed in the scent of vanilla ice cream and blackberries. He needed to calm down, because Law was right, he was going feral, and he'd only spare two people in this state.</p><p>Law, who was in his arms now, and Killer, who was locked up in the damn factory they were trying to invade.</p><p>He softened when a hand, with familiar slim, long fingers, brushed carefully through his hair.</p><p>"C'mon, Eustass-ya. Don't get emotional on me now," Law teased.</p><p>Kidd snorted. "Asshole."</p><p>He kept Law in his arms for that while longer, ignoring the Straw Hats entirely. They didn't matter. He gave no shits about them. Just Law and Killer. He was here for Law and Killer.</p><p>Slowly he eased his grasp on Law, letting him reluctantly slip out his arms. Law smoothed a hand over his chest, before pulling away entirely.</p><p>"There are three floors. We're on the ground, where all the captive Omega were brought into originally, and sorted out into whatever groups they've been put into," Law mused. "Mouseman didn't really manage to expand much on that part."</p><p>"Does it really matter?" Zoro grunted. "We'll just cut and punch our way through everything."</p><p>Kidd grinned viciously. "Yeah."</p><p>"Let's go!" Luffy began to charge, but Sanji stomped him into the ground.</p><p>"They could easily use the Omega they have here as hostages, you morons!"</p><p>"We're going to sneak in. Zoro-ya, Eustass-ya, hide the bodies. Then we can go in for a closer look," Law ordered.</p><p>They of course complained, but between him and Sanji, they managed to get the idiots to be somewhat compliant.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Doflamingo sipped at the wine Monet had poured for him. Listening to Diamante complain on the phone about how that they still haven't managed to find the mutt, Eustass Kidd, or any of his subordinates. They couldn't even find Law or his friends either. The brats were apparently all gone. The idea made Doflamingo frown, because he knew that Law was up to something. His son was tricky like that.</p><p>"Prioritise killing off the mutt. As long as he's dead he can't put his grubby paws on Law," Doflamingo ordered.</p><p>"<em>We'll keep looking, Doffy. Though I'm starting to wonder if you picked the right man for this job."</em></p><p>Doflamingo chuckled. "Of course I did, Diamante. You're brilliant at killing off people I hate."</p><p>"<em>Not really. There are so many better people at it."</em></p><p>"Of course not! You're the best."</p><p>"<em>No! No! Not at all!"</em></p><p>"Fufufufu, well then, maybe not-"</p><p>"<em>Ah, fine! I'll accept. I am the best at following our orders, and taking out the trash. Aren't I, Doffy?"</em></p><p>"Fufufufufu, definitely." Doflamingo grinned, and finally said his goodbyes. "Sorry about that, Monet. Now, please, tell me all about our new merchandise."</p><p>Monet smiled. "I don't mind waiting at all, Young Master. It was an important phone call."</p><p>"It sounds busy today. I can hear all the running about!" Doflamingo grinned. "It's something I like the hear, all our little workers keeping busy."</p><p>He had arrived at the Omega Factory half an hour ago, and it still sounded busy out there. Of course Doflamingo had made himself cosy up in his office. He'd go inspect all the stock later, but he had wanted a drink and to catch up first on how the factory had been progressing.</p><p>"It was a busy week already, with the ten new batches that came in. There was complications with two of the Omegas, and one unfortunately died," Monet admitted. "The new stock remained intact though."</p><p>"That's good. A shame about the Omega though," Doflamingo mused. "But I suppose they are easier enough to replace with the new shipment in today."</p><p>"Indeed. We got one hundred and twenty-five Omega in today."</p><p>Doflamingo blinked, then grinned. "That's the most we've ever gotten before. Fufufufu, good job. I trust that nobody managed to follow anyone?"</p><p>"Four vans went missing," Monet admitted. "We're still looking into what happened to them."</p><p>Doflamingo frowned. "Well, as long as there are no snitches, we should be good."</p><p>"The new stock will be away soon," Monet said. "And as for snitches, well, Blackbeard does have the entire police force and government under his heel."</p><p>"He does, but it's better not the make things too obvious," Doflamingo pointed out. "Otherwise the rabble will get ideas, and then they'll try to rebel. Fufufufu, no. It's better for them to remain completely oblivious to the world."</p><p>Like how Dressrosa, East Blue, Wano and Totto were the wealthiest places, due to the drugs, slaves and weapons trade. How they all have so many Omega who would be trained never to want to leave, how they would always want to serve their Alphas and Betas. How one day, they would willingly take on their collars, and submit.</p><p>Doflamingo smirked. He may not be able to get into the pure, white city of Mariejois anymore, but he'd be able to make his own paradise for his family in this world. All while burning the God's world to the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Omega Factory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Distressing scenes coming up because we're at the Omega Factory. I don't go into too much detail on personal accounts, but there are mentions gender experiments, Omegas being forcibly milked, and mentions of forced impregnation through injections.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace came to slowly. He was lying on a very familiar couch, with the small holes in it. Sabo would pick at it whenever he was super focused on his work. Luffy then made the holes even worse. He'd pick at them deliberately, enjoying the stuffing that came out of them, no matter how many patches Ace tried to stitch it up with.</p><p>It took Ace a bit, but he managed to force his eyes open, and blinked at his living room. He groaned, and sat up slowly. Why was he here? Ace had been stuck with Teach. Why would Teach bring him here?</p><p>"Awake, love?"</p><p>He winced, and stared up groggily at Teach. Who wandered over from the kitchen, downing a bottle of alcohol, before tossing the glass on to the floorboards. It rolled away, leaving little droplets of red to stain the old, cheap wood.</p><p>"Put it in the bin..." Ace slurred.</p><p>"Why bother?" Teach snorted. "Your apartment's trashy already. I don't get why you like to come back here. Not when you have my club to stay in. No holey couches, broken sinks, creaky floorboards or cheap furniture. Honestly, this is no place for an Omega. Especially not for mine."</p><p>"It's been my home for years..." Ace complained.</p><p>"Well not anymore," Teach scowled.</p><p>Ace blanked. What did he mean by that? His apartment was right here. Ace was in it. Teach dragged him off the couch, twisted his arms behind his back, and cuffed them. Ace tugged against them weakly. Padded cuffs. Thick, soft padded cuffs. Teach took a hold of his arms, keeping Ace's back tight to his chest.</p><p>Ace felt so out of it, everything was still hazy, and he hated it. Whatever Laffitte gave drugged him with was effective. Too effective.</p><p>"Teach," Ace frowned. "Whatever you're doing. Stop."</p><p>"I don't think so. I think little brats, like your brother, need a reminder of what happens when they mess around in my territory." Teach breathed into his ear. "And I think you, my dear Ace, need to let go of your attachment to this place."</p><p>"I don't under-"</p><p>"Shh, you'll see in a bit," Teach said, planting a kiss on his neck, before yelling. "Alright, you can get to work! Start in the living room."</p><p>Ace was shaken out of his daze abruptly when Burgess, Laffitte and Devon walked out the kitchen and began tearing up the living room. At first, his mind went blank with shock. They tore apart the furniture, and began smashing things off the wall. Burgess grabbed his, Sabo's and Luffy's school photos, and they smashed off the wall. That startled Ace out of his stupor. He screamed, and began thrashing against Teach's hands.</p><p>"What the hell? Stop! Stop it, Teach! What are you doing?"</p><p>"Scream all you like, Ace. It's already begun. I'm taking your home apart. Your Omega will understand that the sentiment you held on to so tightly is gone, and that you both will need a new home to nest in."</p><p>Ace got it now. Teach was tearing apart the one place Ace felt safe in East Blue. He was stripping the life out of his apartment. Ace screamed, and struggled so hard against the cuffs and Teach's arms that he would be bruised the next day. His living room was gone though. The TV, an old, thick thing, but something Sabo and Ace had fixed up together with Franky's help, was smashed into pieces. The couches were torn to shreds, the stuffing ripped out of them. The coffee table caved in beneath Burgess' boot. The rug was stained and burnt, and the floorboards were smashed. The three were mocking everything Ace owned. Calling it trash, spitting on Ace's family's things, and tossing them about carelessly. Luffy's shoes went crashing out the window. Sabo's laptop went with it. The book shelf was toppled over, and the three tore apart Sabo's books, and the old recipe book Makino had given Ace. The coffee table holding Ace's plant, the flowers Izo had given him, was smashed on the floor too, and the plant was scattered everywhere.</p><p>"Next room," Teach ordered.</p><p>Ace shook his head. "Please, please just stop. Just destroy my room. Please, please, Teach. I'll be good. I'll behave. Just stop this. Don't break anything else!"</p><p>His heart was racing, he was desperate and scared, and couldn't think straight. All he could so was beg and struggle. He was going to be sick, he felt ready to throw up, and he couldn't stop shaking in Teach's arms. His Omega was screeching, terrified and confused. Neither of them wanted this. They were both scared and they wanted it to stop.</p><p>It had to stop. They had to stop. Why would someone who wanted to be his mate do this to him? It made his Omega recoil, scared and confused. It left Ace dizzy and weak.</p><p>"Shh," Teach hushed, nuzzling him. "I'm sorry, Ace. But this is for your own good. Besides, your brother is the one who startled this. I'm just leaving him a warning."</p><p>Teach marched him into Sabo's room, and Devon laughed. Ace's legs shook, heavy beneath him. Teach was the only thing keeping him up.</p><p>"This is a nice, tidy room. Though grey carpet and blue walls is pretty simple," Devon mused, wandering over to the book shelf. "Another bookshelf? Oh my. Someone really likes to read."</p><p>"A smart choice," Laffitte smiled. "A shame we have to wreck it all, but a warning is a warning."</p><p>"Teach-" Ace whimpered. "Please make it stop. Sabo didn't do anything. You're angry at me, I was the one who didn't tell you about Luffy. Please-"</p><p>"Break it down," Teach ordered.</p><p>They ripped Sabo's notebooks, smashed the desk and chair. Snapped the photo frame Koala had gotten him and threw it on the floor. They tore apart the carpets again, then the bedsheets, and kicked down the bedside table, leaving dents and holes in it. Burgess smashed the bed frame. Laughing as it easily fell to pieces.</p><p>"Such a cheap piece of shit!" Burgess mocked.</p><p>No. That was Sabo's bed. Ace had nested in it. Sabo always let him in his bed when Ace was having a bad day. Ace began cursing them all out, even as tears stung his eyes, but everyone ignored him. Teach merely kept cooing, and nuzzled him. He held him tight and planted kisses on his head.</p><p>The wardrobe and chest of drawers were thrown to the floor, and bashed in as well. Sabo's room was a wreck, the room his brother kept so neat and tidy, and it made Ace ache.</p><p>It was Ace's own room that gave him pause. His consoles were gone, as were his collectable figures from the comic book series he read. The laptop and games were all gone too. Ace wavered, confused, and Teach brushed his hair back.</p><p>"All your personal effects have been moved out. I'm having them brought home. All I had left behind was your furniture."</p><p>Which, of course, they proceeded to destroy. He buried his head in Teach's arm, because he couldn't watch. They tore apart his nest, and that left him dizzy. He slumped into Teach's arms, who cuddled him against his chest. His Omega half went silent. Shocked and horrified. Ace felt numb.</p><p>"You're doing well, Ace. Not much more to go."</p><p>Teach showed him the kitchen, where the table was already smashed into smithereens. The cups and glasses were shattered on the floor, even the personalised ones for Ace, Sabo and Luffy were broken. The cups they had made as kids. The counters were smashed through, and the cupboard doors kicked down. Teach then dragged him to Luffy's room, and that startled his Omega side back into awareness.</p><p>Ace had made that room. He had painted the walls their bright white and grey, placed down the red carpet, bought all the furniture. Ace had created it. Luffy had been a pup in school, and okay, Ace had been too, but he still made Luffy's room. His Omega screamed in despair, and Ace begged again.</p><p>"Teach, stop. I'm going to be sick. This is Luffy's room. I made his room," Ace gasped. "You have to stop-"</p><p>"Omega are only supposed to make rooms for their babies, Ace," Teach murmured.</p><p>"Luffy was just a pup when I made it," Ace sobbed. "Please. Please don't do this. I can't handle it. I can't-"</p><p>"I know how stressful this is for you, but it's too late. Your brother messed with the wrong people," Teach growled. "Break it down."</p><p>Devon smashed Luffy's action figure collection. Ace had set them up on the shelves, because they had been collectables like Ace's own, and Luffy wanted them to last because he only got one for his birthday each year. Ace had taught him that they had to be careful with the collectable figures.</p><p>Now they were broken, littering Luffy's floor. Laffitte smashed up the wardrobe and chest of drawers, and Burgess threw the bedside table across the room, denting the wall and destroying the table. It had taken Ace hours to find a good set of furniture for Luffy that matched. He remembered spending days looking, and seeing it broken was agony.</p><p>Everything hurt. Every sense he has was burning red hot, and his Omega was screaming. Ace screamed himself hoarse along with his other half. It hurt. It hurt so much. He didn't understand why any Alpha would do this to their Omega. Marco would never do this to him. Teach wasn't a good Alpha. Alphas weren't supposed to hurt their mates. Mates don't hurt each other. They weren't supposed to.</p><p>He froze the moment he heard the tearing of cloth, and saw Luffy's blanket get torn in half. Luffy had plenty of blankets, because Ace liked to spoil him with them ever since he became an Omega. Laffitte and Devon were ripping them apart, along with the pillows. Burgess smashed up the bed.</p><p>Ace's stomach churned. He felt shaky all over, and so weak and overwhelmed. He lurched, throwing up over his own feet and the carpet. The ruined carpet. Ace sobbed, coughing and gasping.</p><p>He couldn't stop crying and coughing. He felt overwhelmed, boiling hot and sick. Everything felt horrible.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Teach rubbed Ace's back in slow, soothing circles. He had been waiting for Ace to throw up. Breaking a connection between an Omega and their home unwilling was stress inducing. Ace's scent was full of distress, and all Teach could do was brush his hair back, and leave him kisses. Ace should have known better. He should be obedient, and avoided all this hassle. Now it was Teach's duty to punish him.</p><p>Ace coughed and gagged, but finally sagged into his arms. He carefully leaned Ace back against him, wiping his face clean of the sick and tears. Ace's eyes were glazed, and Teach knew he would be sunk deep into his shocked Omega for the rest of the day.</p><p>Teach pressed a kiss to Ace's head. "The two years are up, Ace. You're heat is due soon. I'll make sure to present you with the perfect nest before then, and once I'm done, I'm going to fill you up with our pups."</p><p>That was when Ace passed out in his arms.</p><p>Teach undid the cuffs, and scooped Ace up into his arms. Ace's wrists were bright red and swollen. They would be some nasty bruises by tomorrow. His palms made Teach grimace. They were cut deep into, Ace's claws had torn into them, and blood dribbled down from the cuts. The claws had retracted back into nails, but they were stained red.</p><p>He'd need to get those cleaned and bandaged.</p><p>"Wihahahaha, poor thing got overwhelmed did he?" Burgess grinned.</p><p>Teach smirked. "This should keep my dear Ace docile for a little while. Perhaps even until his heat hits."</p><p>"That won't be long now," Laffitte smiled. "Soon you'll have your own pups, Boss."</p><p>"Zehahahaha, you guys will soon have 'little bosses' running around," Teach laughed. "How does that make you all feel?"</p><p>"Not as young as I used to be," Devon chuckled.</p><p>Burgess grinned. "Yeah, Teach. We're getting old now."</p><p>"At least it'll keep us busy!" Teach grinned. "Now, write the message for Straw Hat, and we'll go."</p><p>.::.</p><p>"Law," Sanji called, pointing at the control room.</p><p>Law eyed him for a moment then nodded, before sighing. Because they had turned away for one second, and the three morons had disappeared. Sanji grimaced, but Law gestured he'd go after them. Sanji slipped away into the control room, knocking out both guards with a few good kicks. The Alpha's uniform he stole, before he stuffed the pair into lockers. The scent on the uniform was tuna, and the smell made Sanji wince.</p><p>At least it would smother his blueberries and black tea though.</p><p>He went to the console and and security screens. Opening up the console showed him the layout of the factory. Ground floor was pretty much empty, but the first and seconds were busy. Sanji paused, and snarled in disgust. The guards and nurses were moving stretchers about, and on them were unconscious people bound and restrained to the beds. Two of them clearly pregnant.</p><p>The first floor had a large room filled with the prettiest of the Omegas, and he could see Nami. She lay still. Her wrists and ankles were strapped down, restraining her tightly to the bed. A tube was in her nose, connected to an iv stand, and Sanji growled lowly. They were drugging her, leaving her unconscious and helpless. Just as all the Omegas were. Needles were sunk into their arms, and the iv stands were full of bags of fluids.</p><p>Nami was at the back of the room. Lying beside a muscular guy with long blonde hair. A man stood over them, swiping over his tablet, muttering something to a woman who stood at his side. Sanji shivered.</p><p>It reminded him of when Ace told him about his examination when he was first told he'd be an Omega. How Ace had been drugged up and tied down, poked and prodded.</p><p>They left the Omegas at the front of the room alone. Their bellies were round and swollen, the men and women heavily pregnant. People's legs near the front of the room were being bound up, while a nurse strolled into the room with a case. When he opened it up, it was full of syringes.</p><p>Sanji's blood boiled. His fangs grew, and his nails sharpened into claws.</p><p>He forced himself to look away. He'd snap and go feral if he didn't. His Omega was demanding blood.</p><p>The next room on that floor was clearly a nursery. Ten pups were in there, with nine Omegas. The men and women looked exhausted, and clearly drowsy. Three nurses were attending to them, one sorting out the nests, piling in more warm blankets and pillows, while the other two helped the Omegas feed the pups.</p><p>The Omegas looked so frail, and it made Sanji ache.</p><p>They were kidnapping Omega to breed.</p><p>Sanji gagged, breathing in heavily through his nose as he braced himself against the console. His heart racing. They deserved to be gutted. Everyone involved deserved to be torn to shreds. Sanji forced his Omega to hush, to calm. He needed to clear his head and come up with a plan. A plan to help everyone.</p><p>Reluctantly Sanji looked at the room above, and his stomach sank. The Omegas there were bound to their beds, gagged and struggling. Those Omega were being stimulated for milk by pumps around their nipples, the milk being unloaded into large containers. Omega's milk. Sanji gritted his teeth. Omegas milk was for pups. Not to be fucking sold to rich buyers. Sanji knew older fuckers loved buying Omega's milk, because of all the health benefits.</p><p>He was barely holding back his rage. He'd go in, he'd have no regrets beating everyone's damn faces in. Everyone involved in this horrible factory.</p><p>They deserved to die, and that thought made him sick.</p><p>There was another room, one with a tall man strapped down to a metal bed. He was tall, with dirty blonde hair. He stared dazedly up at the ceiling. Four doctors were attending him. The room was filled with so much lab equipment, and surgery tools.</p><p>The type of things Judge would love to use for his experiments.</p><p>Sanji looked through the files. The file system for that room had a lot to it, but the main title was the 'Gender Experiment'. The subtitles had so many names, and it made Sanji almost dizzy trying to read them all.</p><p>He began to download all the files to his pen drive, and searched for where his friends had gone off too.</p><p>That was when the alarms in the room went off. Sanji jumped. The cameras locked on to the weapons room. Luffy, Zoro and Kidd stormed out of it. Kidd held a pair of scythes, and Luffy clutched Nami's staff.</p><p>They were surrounded by guards, at least fifteen of them. None of the three looked at all fazed, all while more guards rushed down the hall.</p><p>"<em>NAMI!" </em>Luffy screamed. <em>"I'M COMING FOR YOU, JUST HOLD ON!"</em></p><p>"<em>GIVE ME BACK KILLER!" </em>Kidd yelled.</p><p>That was when the fight began. Kidd shooting, punching, and stabbing through the guards. Zoro cutting them down. Luffy punching away. Sanji cursed, and headed for the door, but it was sealed.</p><p>"No. Shit! Shitty bastards. Is that a damn safety feature?" Sanji cursed.</p><p>Because there were no guards coming towards him. They were all going to the three lunatics Law obviously hadn't found.</p><p>A guy across the room aimed his gun, and it was on Zoro who had his back turned. Sanji screamed, trying to find a speaker, something he could use to warn Zoro. There was nothing he could see.</p><p>The guy was about to fire, but out of the shadows a sword swiped, cutting off the man's hand. Law emerged from the darkness, sweeping the man's feet out from beneath him. He attacked the next man, cutting him down, and slowly the guards began to realise they were being attacked from behind.</p><p>It wasn't long before the four were overwhelmed, more fighters joining in. A giant blonde guy with glasses and purple lips attacked, along with a guy wearing a lot of leather, finally brought the four down.</p><p>The guards took them away. But Law was separated from the others as they went down the hallway.</p><p>Sanji stared blankly at the screen. It took him a moment, but he sighed deeply, shook his head, and tried to work out what the best way was to save the idiots and Law.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A Complicated Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Joker!" Queen startled.</p><p>Doflamingo grinned. "Hello, Queen. You look busy."</p><p>He decided to join Queen on the ground floor, where he had gotten a crowd going. Two people lay still on the underground fighting ring, while the cameras were being set up, ready to record the match. Doflamingo barely glanced at the fighters, instead approached his fellow blonde's side.</p><p>"We had a few intruders," Queen said. "Little bastards were looking for some Omega. But we brought them down, and the three Alphas are now fighting in our underground match. The Omega's a pretty thing, so we had him taken away with the other ones."</p><p>"You fucker! If you hurt my gang I'll murder you!"</p><p>Doflamingo glanced back over his shoulder, raising a brow when he saw the giant pool filled with water. Hanging over it, chained by his feet, was a very familiar mutt. Doflamingo laughed, approaching the pool. The little shit was covered in cuts and bruises, befitting of such a weak Alpha. Honestly, he had no idea what his son saw in the little shit. The metal arm was bound to his side along with his other by thick chains. Clearly Queen didn't know how to get it off, or just didn't care enough.</p><p>"How is it hanging, mutt?" Doflamingo smirked.</p><p>"Bastard!" Eustass snapped.</p><p>"Fufufufu, I never expected this. It's nice to see you detained, you little shit. My men have been looking all over for you."</p><p>"You know each other?" Queen asked, startled.</p><p>"He's been putting his grubby paws all over my son," Doflamingo smirked. "But I guess this is the end of the line. You'll never get to mate with Law now, will you?"</p><p>"I'll get free of this," the mutt hissed, thrashing. He swung about, but the chains kept him secured in place. Arms bound out of the way, and legs tightly together. He wasn't going anywhere.</p><p>"Urgh." Doflamingo heard a groan from the fighting ring, and spotted a vaguely familiar kid sitting up.</p><p>That was the kid that hung about Law. Who was just revealed to be 'Straw Hat' by the government. Doflamingo paused, because Queen had said something about an Omega. It was probably one of Straw Hats, since two of them were around.</p><p>"Is the Omega a blonde kid?" Doflamingo asked, raising a brow. "Because I'd warn you now, it's Zeff's kid."</p><p>"Zeff from the Baratie?" Queen gaped. "I love the Baratie!"</p><p>Doflamingo grinned. "Fufufufu, it is a lovely restaurant."</p><p>"It's great," Queen began, but shook his head. "But no. It wasn't a blonde kid."</p><p>Doflamingo felt a sudden dread, his stomach dropping. But before he could ask, Straw Hat spoke up, his brow furrowed as he searched around the room.</p><p>"Wait, where's Traffy? Traffy was fighting with us," Straw Hat frowned, whirling about, before glaring at them. "Hey! What did you do with Traffy?"</p><p>Doflamingo froze, before cursing. He whirled round, facing Queen. "The Omega had dark hair?"</p><p>"Yes-"</p><p>"Was he wearing a spotted white and black hat?"</p><p>Queen's brow furrowed. "Yeah, the guy had a giant sword too. About the size of him-"</p><p>"Fuck! You idiots brought Law to an Omega factory?" Doflamingo spat, glaring daggers at Kidd. "Call the injections off on the new stock! At least on all black haired men."</p><p>Doflamingo took off running, his heart hammering. He heard Queen begin to shout into the speaker. Doflamingo raced up to the first floor, shoving aside anyone who got in his way. He heard Monet and Vergo shout, confused, but he ignored them both.</p><p>This couldn't be happening. If Law was impregnated here Doflamingo would never forgive himself. He shouldn't have went downstairs first. He should have went straight to inspect the Omegas. If Law was injected already Doflamingo wouldn't know what to do. His son would never forgive him.</p><p>He slammed the doors open, and instantly sought out the scent of blackberries and vanilla ice cream. Doflamingo ignored the nurses and doctors, barely held himself back from snarling and clawing them all down. He walked right up to the back, because that's where all the new Omega were placed. Law shouldn't be evaluated or injected yet. Law should only just be having his files checked over. To see his last check ups, and then be checked for how healthy he was.</p><p>Doflamingo froze.</p><p>Law law still on a stretcher. Wrists and ankles secured to the railings. Needles lay deep within his arms, and a tube was in his nose, keeping him unconscious. Doflamingo's heart hammered. But no, Law had to be fine. His clothes didn't look disturbed, they hadn't been changed into a pregnancy set. Nobody should have touched him. He was the last in the queue of Omegas.</p><p>But he had never seen Law so still.</p><p>The last time he saw a family member that still, it was Lami and his mate. His sweet, intelligent wife, and his beautiful little girl. Doflamingo's hands twitched. He'd kill them all. If they had touched his son he'd rip them all to shreds-</p><p>"Doffy," Vergo cut into his thoughts.</p><p>A hand landed on his shoulder, strong and firm, but gentle. Doflamingo almost flinched. He looked back, meeting Vergo's face, whose scent of burgers brushed carefully against his. Comforting. Doflamingo's Alpha tugged on that connection, calling for their brother. Their brother in all but blood.</p><p>"I spoke to the nurses. They haven't touched Law. He's merely asleep," Vergo soothed. "He's alright."</p><p>Doflamingo forced himself to breath in. Vergo was right. Law was asleep. In a drugged sleep. That was why he was so still. Doflamingo patted Vergo's hand, muttering a 'thank you'. He then approached his son, and took in his scent. He brushed Law's hair back, his hand shaky. He needed to compose himself, but the idea that he could have gotten Law hurt pulled at his heart strings. Left him shaky and scared.</p><p>He couldn't lose Law too. Not his son. Not another pup.</p><p>"Young Master," Monet called. She kept a fair distance between them, and Doflamingo, if he wasn't feeling so overwhelmed, would have praised her for it. Because right now, he wanted nobody anywhere near his son.</p><p>"Yes, Monet?" Doflamingo asked, strained.</p><p>"Would you like me to take out the needles and tube? I can do it without hurting Law."</p><p>It took him a moment, but he nodded. He undid the straps, and watched Monet as she disconnected the tubes from the chemical bags. Carefully she took out the tube from Law's nose and the needles from his arms, cleaning the leftover cuts. Doflamingo gathered his son up into his arms once she finished. Law laid heavily in them, slumped completely against his chest.</p><p>"What would you like to do, Doffy?" Vergo asked quietly. "We could take Law back to the car, and I'll drive you both home. Or, we could leave Law in your office to recover, while we continue the inspection."</p><p>Doflamingo wanted to go back to the car, but he knew he couldn't. He had to be here, because he was in charge of the Omega Factory. If he skipped out on his work, none of the other bosses would be happy, and he knew better than to piss Kaido off.</p><p>"Law should sleep for a while," Doflamingo said. "I'll drop him off in the office, and continue my inspection."</p><p>Eustass Kidd was downstairs. He was going to die down there. Law was out cold, limp and heavy in his arms. His son was safe. Nobody had touched him.</p><p>He had been scared for Law's safety, but now everything was fine. His son was safe and the mutt would soon be dead. They had gotten plenty of stock today as well. Doflamingo grinned as he reached the office. He placed Law on the couch, and laid his coat over his son. Law was still limp, so Doflamingo got him comfortable.</p><p>Today was turning out to be a very good day, despite the scare a moment ago. Doflamingo pressed a kiss to Law's forehead, his Alpha sighing in relief. Their pup was fine. He was safe.</p><p>Doflamingo struggled to leave Law behind, but slowly he did. He locked the door behind him, and told two guards to stay on the door and not let anyone enter or leave until he got back. Law should sleep the entire time, the drugs were strong, and Law didn't sleep that much in the first place.</p><p>He should sleep well into their journey home to Dressrosa.</p><p>.::.</p><p>"Koala-chan," Sanji said, staring at the console. "We're in a bit of trouble."</p><p>"<em>Sabo really should have went with you guys instead..." </em>Koala sighed. <em>"Tell me everything."</em></p><p>Sanji said about how they had snuck in, and that Sanji went to the control room. That the three troublemakers had gotten away from Law and broke into the weapons room. That Luffy and Kidd started screaming for Killer and Nami at the top of their lungs, and now everyone except Sanji was captured. He explained that Kidd was about to be water tortured, and Luffy and Zoro looked like they were being forced to fight to the death, with explosive collars around both their necks. They had cameras all over them, and the guy called 'Queen' was announcing a death match to their audience.</p><p>That if Luffy and Zoro didn't kill one another, then Kidd would be drowned. That he wouldn't be allowed to come up for air until one of them was dead.</p><p>He also explained that Law was now in Doflamingo's office, and that Doflamingo was wandering about, inspecting the second floor for now.</p><p>"<em>Okay, this is bad. This is really bad," </em>Koala said. <em>"But we can fix this. Sanji, I'm going to have you connect me into the system. I'll guide you through the hacking, afterwards, you will need to save your friends."</em></p><p>.::.</p><p>"Law! You have to wake up. I need you awake."</p><p>Law groaned, then shivered, because he felt shaky and sick. A hand landed on his arm the moment he began shaking, and he heard cursing.</p><p>"Dammit, you look like crap. Shitty drugs."</p><p>Law struggled to focus, and blinked, willing the fuzzy blonde into focus. It took him a while, but he won the battle. Carefully Law sat up, feeling warm, and seeing pink all around him.</p><p>"What..." Law groaned, cradling his head. He could a blur of blonde hair, and a swirly eyebrow. "I... I'm... Sanji-ya?"</p><p>"Law, you were caught and drugged up," Sanji said urgently, his scent laced with distress, and tuna. The tuna made Law's nose wrinkle. "Koala's got control of the system, but I need your help freeing Kidd, Luffy and Zoro."</p><p>"I don't think..." Law mumbled. "I don't think I can even get up... Everything's heavy..."</p><p>It was a struggle to even see Sanji, and he didn't understand why there was so much pink around him. Feathers. Kidd wore a feather jacket now, but not pink. Red.</p><p>"Why am I wearing pink?"</p><p>"Doflamingo's here," Sanji said, holding up a glass of water to his lips. "Here, drink."</p><p>Law obeyed, sipping at the water.</p><p>"I don't understand... He's here?"</p><p>"Yeah," Sanji nodded. "And we're not going to be able to beat him, the guards, then rescue all the Omegas. So right now I've been told to rescue Luffy, Zoro and Kidd, because they are in a death match."</p><p>"Told by who?"</p><p>"Koala-chan. Apparently we're going to have a swarm of Revolutionaries charging in here in the next ten minutes. So while that happens, I need to distract everyone," Sanji grinned. "And I think you going missing is going to help create quite a bit of panic."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Law frowned.</p><p>Sanji softened. "Doflamingo panicked the moment he realised you were here. In the Omega Factory. The guy you interrogated didn't know shit. The first floor is for impregnating Omega, whose pups get handed over to the orphanages, and the second is for pumping milk. You were on the first."</p><p>"He... Panicked?" Law frowned, shaking his head, making the room spin. He cursed himself for that. "And yet he's doing all this? Impregnating Omega, milking them, taking away their pups. What the hell? The fucking bastard... I'll never forgive him..."</p><p>Sanji nodded, grimacing. "Yeah, he's a shitty bastard. Now, c'mon. I'm kidnapping you."</p><p>Law snorted, but allowed Sanji to hold him up in a fireman's carry. Law would normally protest it, but he felt so weak and dizzy. He was still shaking too. Whatever he had been drugged with, it was way too strong. They didn't bother taking his father's jacket. It remained on the couch, and Law couldn't help but miss the warm and his father's damn lobster scent.</p><p>His relationship with the bastard was way too complicated at times.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Sanji went into the weapons room, Koala allowing him access without setting anything off. She was smart, unlike three idiots he knew. Sanji grabbed Zoro's swords, tying them to his back along with Nami's clima tact, took Kidd's guns and daggers, before searching for Law's sword. He frowned, because it was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Law, I can't find your sword," he said, glancing over at the dark haired Omega who was slouched against the wall Sanji had sat him against.</p><p>Law slowly opened his eyes, blinking sleepily. "Maybe my father has already taken it?"</p><p>"Could be," Sanji sighed. "Either way, it's no longer here. C'mon, let's go downstairs."</p><p>He carried Law to the ground floor, frowning at the huge crowd gathered. They were all staring at the fighting ring cheering, while Queen ordered Zoro and Luffy to fight. A Beta at the water torture devise started lowering Kidd, who cursed and yelled.</p><p>"Shit, I can't let the dumbass die..." Law panted. "Despite that... That all this is his fault..."</p><p>"Him, Luffy's and Zoro's," Sanji agreed. "Koala-chan, do you think you could deactivate those collars Zoro and Luffy are wearing?"</p><p>"<em>I'll work on it."</em></p><p>"Law, have you regained your feet?" Sanji asked, carefully lowering Law back down.</p><p>Law wavered a little, but finally nodded. Sanji handed him one of Kidd's guns.</p><p>"I'm going to free Kidd, and give Zoro back his swords. If you can watch my back, that would be appreciated."</p><p>"I'll hide behind the cargo over there," Law gestured to the wooden crates. "I'll shoot if someone troubles you, and it looks like you can't talk your way out of it."</p><p>"At least you're smarter than the rest of the idiots we brought here," Sanji grinned. "Luffy would just punch first and ask later."</p><p>Sanji strolled past the crowd like he was supposed to be here. The yells and cheers covered up his footsteps. Kidd was under now, ten seconds ago. Eleven. Twelve. Sanji kept himself close to the wall, and the moment the guy at the water wheel grew distracted, starting cheering, Sanji booted him in the face, knocking the bastard out cold. The Beta hit the wall, and slumped on the ground, while Sanji spun the wheel, dragging Kidd straight back out the water.</p><p>Kidd coughed, cursing loudly while Queen yelled. Demanding what was going on. Sanji felt hundreds of eyes on him, and threw the swords, yelling for Zoro. Zoro grabbed them, grinning viscously, and sent out a few flying cutting attacks.</p><p>Sanji jumped up, kicking the chain, and sending Kidd crashing safely away on the floor. A gunshot went off, and the guy charging at him dropped, and Sanji kicked the next one down. He chucked the hat he wore into someone's face, booting them into a wall instantly.</p><p>"Where the hell did that guy come from?" Queen shouted. "Stop him!"</p><p>.::.</p><p>The heavy weight around Zoro's neck clicked, and dropped off. He grinned, because at the same time, Luffy's collar did the same. Luffy instantly threw himself at Queen, snarling, while Zoro went and cut off Kidd's restraints.</p><p>Sanji tossed over the daggers and a gun, earning a complaint.</p><p>"Where's my other gun?" Kidd snapped.</p><p>"Law's got it!"</p><p>"Good. I thought you lost it or somebody took it. Those guns took me forever to build and customise," Kidd growled, shooting a guy rushing at him.</p><p>The skull details on them were pretty cool. Zoro had to admit. Perona would love them.</p><p>Zoro cut through guards, while Sanji rushed towards the crates, roundhouse kicking a big Alpha away from them. He saw Law peer over the crates, shooting another guy, before ducking back down again.</p><p>Law didn't look well. Zoro ignored that though, and joined Sanji's side, grinning. They began to tear through the crowd as one, and Zoro's Alpha sang in pleasure, growing wild on the thrill. Sanji did stay near the crates, but Zoro didn't mind. He'd hunt down the ones further away while his mate played defence.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Law slumped against the crates, a wave of dizziness hitting him. His head was throbbing, and his arms shook once more. He sat the gun down, because he could no longer be trusted to shoot straight. More than likely he'd end up just shooting one of his allies.</p><p>A white blur and green approached him. Sanji intercepted the white, while Zoro drove the green back. Law blacked out after that, and jerked back into wakefulness when an arm snatched him up. Lobster and wine clouded his senses, and he knew it was his father who had him.</p><p>"TRAFFY!"</p><p>"LAW!"</p><p>Law groaned. He was fine. There was no need for all the shouting. He just needed a nap.</p><p>.::.</p><p>Doflamingo dodged the bullet and blocked Straw Hat's fist. He kept Law secured against his chest, Law limp against him. The mutt shot at him again, and of course, Doflamingo dodged it, but he snarled when a fist punched his ribs. He booted Straw Hat back, wincing when something sharp pierced his side. The mutt tried to stab him again, but Doflamingo batted the knife out his hand, and punched him down. Law came to again, and proceeded to start wriggling.</p><p>He sighed. "Just stop, Law. You aren't getting away-"</p><p>The sirens went off. He cursed, and saw the television in the wall change from the fighting ring, to outside. Eleven vans were speeding their way, and one of them had the Omega, Monkey D. Dragon, at the wheel of the van ahead of the rest.</p><p>Doflamingo grimaced. They couldn't fight Dragon, and Queen came to the same conclusion, because he slammed his hand on a red alert button. The retreat alarm. It was to be used for if someone too powerful to fight off had found out about them. Doflamingo drew his gun, shooting the green haired Alpha, who had just knocked Monet out. The green haired guy yelped, snarling before ducking under cover. The blonde Omega, Zeff's pup, cursed, and booted Vergo into the wall.</p><p>The blonde charged at him instead, and Doflamingo blocked his leg with his own. He pointed his gun down at the brat, and grinned.</p><p>"Fufufufu, that was a silly idea. You don't have a gun," Doflamingo teased.</p><p>If his other hand was free, this would be where he'd release the metallic string stored in his wrist compartments, and choke out the little Omega. Sadly though, he didn't have the time. He startled, because Sanji twisted, and the heel of his shoe smacked into Doflamingo's hand, driving it up, knocking his gun free from his hand. Doflamingo laughed, and activated the strings, since that hand was now free. Law called out, but it was too late. The string didn't get the blonde's neck, but his arms were pinned to his sides.</p><p>"Sanji!" Straw Hat yelled, just as Doflamingo booted the Omega at him, disconnecting the string's lines.</p><p>Straw Hat skidded to a stop, pulling back his punch so he didn't hit the blonde, and the chef collided into him.</p><p>"Fufufufu, tell Zeff I want a free meal for sparing your life, brat!"</p><p>"Shitty bastard!"</p><p>Doflamingo chuckled, but retreated. He heard the mutt yell, but the rat was busy with the guards. Vergo followed after him to the car, carrying Monet over his shoulder. Law was out again, so Doflamingo tucked him beneath his arm as they hurried out.</p><p>"Fufufufu, it's been a while since we've had to work together alone," Doflamingo grinned.</p><p>Vergo chuckled. "Indeed it has, Doffy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>